Random Kagome Pairings
by im ur misconception
Summary: This will be a drabble series, of non connected one shots. All pairings are dong with Kagome from InuYasha. I will be taking request at Random. If you do submit do it via PM. Have the character name, anime/book/movie so I can research. I LIKE detail. But please do not tell me how to write the story. If you are requesting, that gives me some free reign.
1. Connected

I do not own Inu Yasha or Sailor Moon. They belong to their rightful owners and creators. Thought that will change when the last piece of my Time Machine is acquired. **Insert dark chuckle of doom** But I do claim all craziness that is this story, which is dedicated to Kiba-san, who got me hooked on Kagome One-shots, after reading her InuYashaxLegend of Dargoon one! ALL HAIL KIBA-SAN!

Connected

By Im ur misconception

The passage of time flows around each of us at different ratios. How one perceives it, is entirely up to each individual. As it is for me, after living well over five hundred years, to catch up to my own time. Inserting myself back into the flow of going to school, while trying to seem as normal as every other teenage girl. A task that wasn't as easy as one might think, after living for five centuries. Seeing what our great country was before it was Tokyo.

Letting out a soft sigh as I let my mind catch up to hear Eri mention that she was going to stop doing the cross age tutoring at the middle school. Making me lift my head up as I dawned on me that I had a duty to go back to that now that I wasn't time traveling anymore. A sense of happiness washing over me, if my student would have me back.

She had come to the shrine a few times to make sure I was okay, just like Hojo with his gifts, that my grandfather benefited from greatly. Letting my eyes shine with merriment as I smiled happily. "Well you do what you must Eri, I wonder if Usagi is still willing to take me back." I said softly. Garnering a few looks from them.

"I think she would be happy to have you around now, thought she is now friends with one of our smartest middle school students, Amy Mizuno." Ayume said.

Blinking my eyes at that, as my brain registered the name. Letting a small sigh out as I realized that things must already be set in motion. That Usagi's destiny is already in play and there was nothing I could do but step back and watch it happen. Knowing that a lot of hard times would be occurring in her near future. Making Kagome really hate fate since it always seemed to target those she was close to. Then again she got to see who her ancestors were, when Sango and Miroku gave birth to their first child, a little girl. Which they promptly named Kagome, in honor of her, making her the god mother too boot.

The irony of being the god mother to a child that will eventually create ones own family line wasn't lost on her or anyone. Thought as time went on she had had to stay hidden away with Sesshomaru. It had helped a lot with getting the world separated into two different places. One where the human would come to reside an then were demons would reside, so neither was a hunted species. It was during that time, that Kami's began to teach Kagome about the other beings in their universe. As well as getting to meet said individuals.

One being Usagi's true mother in the past, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. At the thought of people living on the moon, Kagome broke out in a fit of giggles earning her a few looks from her friends. Waving her hand as she stuttered out 'Moon people' only to get the are you going crazy look. With a shake of her head as they decided to part ways, since there was nothing they wanted to do after school that day.

It was another week before Kagome was able to get to see Usagi. And the changes already wrought in the girls physical features were glaringly obvious to her. With how ethereal looking she was as more and more of her power returned to her. That she now had three friends that flocked around her. Making Kagome feel a bit wary of the black haired beauty, who was like her, a priestess. And one of great caliber since she fell under the sing of mars. Recalling how the woman had been perceptive even in the past.

The emotional toll it was taking wasn't so obvious since Usagi was normally a very perky girl full of energy. But if one watched her carefully and if they knew her well enough, that her eyes now held a vary serious look in their depths, showing the maturity that was being forced on her now. With a small shake of her head, Kagome wondered if going to her friend would be a good idea. Knowing that nothing she did would stop what was to come.

"Is there a reason you are watching them, or rather Usagi so intently?" A very soft voice spoke from behind Kagome, making her jump a little bit.

Spinning around to see who the speaker was, Kagome got a good view of a male chest. Following it up to see a pair of crystalline blue eyes, that echoed her own. She took a step back as it dawned on her who this person really was. A small smile flashing briefly on her lips as she gave a small chuckle at the man. He looked like he was supposed to, a perfect reincarnation of his past self, and his father of the past. Closing her eyes as warm memories floated across her mind.

"Yes. I used to tutor Usagi a while ago. And now that she has so many friends around her, I am wondering how to approach her with out being a bother." Was all the reply she gave before turning to look back at her friend, letting the sadness creep back into her eyes.

"Oh your Kagome Higurashi then." was all she heard, before strong hands clamped onto her shoulders and literally propelled her by force toward the group.

With a small yelp of shock and surprise as she quickly tried to back pedal. But had to stop in defeat so that she didn't accidentally use any of her power or show just how strong she was. As they neared the table, it got quiet. Hanging her head so her bangs covered her face, Kagome felt her face heat up. Once they stopped she peeked at them all with a timid smile on her lips through her bangs, seeing them all look at her.

"Usako, how are you?" He asked, his voice low and filled with his amusement at Kagomes expense, making her glower up at him suddenly.

Then the sound of a chair scraping across cement, brought her attention back to the group. Just in time to see Blond hair fly out as she was put in a hug that was more strangle hold. "KAGOME! Your all better now. I am so happy to see you. Hey meet my friends. Everyone this is the high school student that was tutoring me up till a bit ago." Usagi rushed, her exuberance clear in her voice.

Feeling the pressure as her lungs cried out for air, Kagome just smiled and hugged Usagi back. As her head started to get light. "I think you should let her breath now Usako." the man spoke once more, as he tried to keep laughter from it.

With a small gasp, Usagi let Kagome go, a faint blush on her cheeks. Their eyes met for a brief second before they both burst out in a fit of laughter. Leaving the world feeling right for the moment in Kagomes book. After settling down, Kagome let Usagi drag her to the table and sit between herself and a girl with short blue hair. Which Kagome automatically pegged as Amy Mizuno. Noting that the man had sat on the other side of Usagi, watching everything. His eyes saying all he didn't as she caught his gaze.

"Okay, I have told them all about you. But let me introduce everyone to you Kagome-sempai." Usagi said, as she practically bounced in her seat.

Giving a small smile and nod of her head, as Usagi pointed to the girl next to her, "That is Amy, she is a real smart person and a big sweetie. She had been helping in your absence due to your sickness. Next it Lita. She is the most amazing cook, better then my mom, but I wouldn't say that in her hearing. Next is Rei-chan. She goes to another school, is really smart and pretty as you can tell. Also she is like you and lives at a shrine, only her's is in Tokyo. And last but not least..This is Chiba Mamoru...or mamo-chan..." her voice trailing off as her face lit up.

Unable to help myself, I nudged her with my elbow as I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Oh really... So you have finally found your special someone huh. That is wonderful news. And it is a pleasure to meet all of girls." I said.

There was a round of laughter at my teasing to Usagi, who just mumbled something about it not being impossible. I just waited for the questions to start up, when another person showed up. Her long blond hair and blue eyes landing on me. The smile on her face slipping away as she narrowed her eyes. Letting me know that she recognized me some how, as a small white cat on her shoulder, moved and sat up more straight to give me a small bow.

Tilting my head just barely in acknowledgment, at which it jumped down. Keeping my eyes locked on the new arrival, my mind was trying to figure out how far along things had gotten for Usagi, if she had all four of her guardians and the heir to the earth back by her side. Her thoughts derailed when a sharp tug was given to her shirt.

"Kagome..earth to Ka-Go-Me!" Usagi cried in her ear, making her flinch.

Turning to look at the bun-headed girl with a slight annoyed glare of reprimand. "Yes Usagi."

"Sorry I was trying to introduce you to our new arrival. But you had done your 'lost in Kagome land' thing again. So again, this is Minako. She is the newest of my friends." she said rolling her eyes in a over dramatic way. "Minako this is Kagome, the high school student I mentioned to you."

Shifting my gaze so that they met Minako's once more. Making sure my gaze clearly conveyed that she needed to keep her mouth shut about who I was. When the woman saw it, she blinked once and smiled before thrusting her hand out. With a small laugh Kagome lifted her own hand and shook it, grasping just as firmly as Minako was doing it, neither wanting to back down.

It took about a minute before Minako relented, doing her best not to flick her hand at the strength Kagome had put behind it. Thought there was amusement flickering in the depths of her eyes. The smile back on her face as if it hadn't ever left, as she sat down and the conversation began to fly about anything and everything. Though it wasn't hard to figure that they were really skirting the issues they wanted to talk about.

With a resigned sigh, Kagome stood up with a small apologetic bow. The talk died down as they watched her, all except Usagi and Mamoru with wariness in their eyes. "Thank you for including me, but I have to get going. My mom would kill me if I didn't finish the errand for her. Have a good day girls, and take care." Kagome said before turning and leaving before Usagi could protest.

It was a month later, when Kagome felt the ripples spread across the surface of her clear mind as she meditated. Vivid images of a epic fight happening, one that she wish she could rush to and help. But that would defeat the purpose of what had to happen. Letting out a defeated sigh as she stood up and made her way to her bed room window. Flinging it open as she looked at the Goshinbuko tree, a faint image of a white haired and eared Hanyo sitting in it with a grumpy look on his face. Making Kagome choke back a sob.

Shaking her head at this, she climbed up onto the window sill before pushing off. It was a bit of a distance to the ground below. And when she landed felt the jarring run up her legs to her knees, then hips to low back. Grimacing at the feel of it, Kagome shoved it away as she began to gather her own power to herself. Then letting it form a very strong reiki barrier around her home, the sunset shrine. She knew that already what Usagi was doing. That the sword was yet to be fully awakened. Tearing her eyes, unshed as Kagome let her mind drift away.

It had been a week since the final battle with Queen Beryl. And a lot of things had changed for Usagi. But the one thing that had really changed was the sudden one in her friend and tutor Kagome. Unsure of why she was suddenly doing, she wondered if it had to do with the subtle shift in the girl herself. Seeing her after months of her being sick, Usagi had noted that the older girl had some how become very power, spiritually. More so then Rei, who had mentioned it.

Last few days she had been talking to Mamo-chan about it. To which he seemed to reply, why don't you ask her. Finally getting her nerve up to question the older woman, Usagi had let the others know and they had all agreed. Saying they would go with her as support when she did so. Which she figured was for their own interest, cause she noted that each of them felt the oddness that surrounded Kagome now.

As it was last minute Usagi used her communicator while walking around with Mamo-chan, she called the girls together to meet her at the park. Which was were they just saw Kagome go by herself. A look of distraction on her heart shaped face. It mad her heart hurt to see the normally bubbly girl look distracted and almost lost looking.

Giving a small look up at Mamoru, showing her concern for her friend very clearly. Only to receive a gentle, encouraging smile as he hugged her close to his side. Though her concern was echoed in his eyes for her friend. As if something in him knew the woman but not how. A fact he had told her after meeting Kagome for the first time. A bit freaked out at how easily he had walked up to her and talked to her. Before propelling her to the group that day.

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to gather at the park. Each having as solemn loon on their face. Well except Minako, who just kept her face blank and her mouth set into a firm line. Causing a bit of apprehension to well inside of Usagi at her friends reaction. It hadn't been lost on her, that there was tension between Kagome and Minako. But neither girl when asked what it was, would give her a clear explanation.

After a few seconds of silent communication between them all, Usagi led them down the path that Kagome had taken less then thirty minutes prior. The sky above was already darkening as stars began to pop up to dot it like little jewels. The full moon, starting to shine brightly. Soon they all heard Kagomes soft voice speaking just ahead of them, as a strong power washed over each of them. Warm and inviting, on top leaving them feeling very safe and protected. Almost as if they were home.

"It isn't easy you know, you arrogant.. You know what...it is going to happen, whether you like it or not Mister high and might." Came Kagomes voice, sounding irritated as she ranted at someone.

Soon they saw the trail open up to a clearing, that was covered in a hazy pink. There in the center was Kagome in her school uniform, talking to a tall man with insanely long white hair, wearing a white Haori with red Sakura's dotting the sleeves. He seemed to be smiling down at Kagome as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, directed at him.

Feeling confused by this, Usagi shot a look at the others, noting that they felt a bit odd at it too. So when she looked back she noted that he was now looking at the group. His eyes flashing amber as his pale skin shone like polished marble under the growing moonlight. His face marked with a magenta crescent moon on the forehead and stripes on his cheeks. Only to grab and turn the still ranting Kagome to face them.

As her eyes met Kagomes, she noted that there was a bit of panic in her friend eyes, as well as deep rooted sadness that seemed to stay hidden some how. Just standing there for a few second each just staring at the other. Then with a low sigh and soft smile, Kagome lifted her hand up to rest on the strange males, before stepping away.

"I see you have come earlier then expected. Come forward, the barrier wont hurt you. And let there be no more lies and illusions between us all." Kagome said as she waved us forward.

Giving everyone one last look, I stepped forward pushing through the pressure around us. Once through, the pink haze faded away leaving my skin feeling very cool. Only to see Kagome standing there in a completely different outfit. It looked just like Rei's priestess clothing, except the pants were not red, but rather a dark blue with gold stitching on them. The top part was a cream with more gold stitching on it. But what struck me the most was that her hair was actually hanging to the back of her knees and her eyes held a pink glow that echoed the pink glow from a round jewel that hung around her neck.

"Usako..." Mamoru whispered, causing me to turn around and see him in his full armor, as well as the rest of the girls in their Sailor Fukus, looking very lost.

Taking that moment to look down, seeing I was in my gown, as my hair floated around me on a invisible wind. "What is going on here." I asked as I lifted my eyes back to Kagome.

Only to see a ancient wisdom and tiredness in her eyes. A small smile on her lips as she began to walk towards us, stopping half way when my guardians put themselves between me and her. Well all but Minako who just walked up beside me and stood very still.

"I would suggest you guys back off, you can't even scratch her. She is on the same level as our princess if not more stronger." Minako spoke firmly.

Causing all of us to gasp as we just stared at Kagome. Only to see her flinch away from us as the hurt washed across her face. Her gaze focusing on Minako with so many things washing over her fine features. It was at that moment, the white haired man decided to come stand behind her, giving us all a better view of him. As it became very clear he was no human, with those pointed ears, fangs that flashed in the moonlight as he smiled at us. And three distinctive swords sat on his left hip.

"You must listen to your leader, she speaks the truth. And since she has spoken, this Sesshomaru suggest that she tell you the rest. Cause she alone has retained all of her memories, while the rest of you are still recalling them." His voice a low timbre that set shivers running down my spine, as my attention, along with everyone else focused on Minako.

Seeing Minako close her eyes as she took a calming breath before opening those eyes and speaking, "Kagome is a very powerful person, both as a priestess and as the guardian to the jewel around her neck. The Shikon no Tama."

Her words sinking in, causing my mind to recall something from my past. A vague image of my mother Queen Serenity walking with a raven haired woman in the gardens of the castle. Smiles on their faces as I was ushered back away by Jupiter and Mars from the woman. Venus staying a few paces back to protect my mother, just like the man standing next to her was doing for Kagome. With a small gasp, it dawned on me that Kagome looked just like she did that day, not aging.

"Before you ask it, any of you. No I am not a reincarnation of my past self, I am still that same woman from well over five hundred years ago. The jewel I guard keeps me immortal, forever unchanging. IT isn't a pleasant thing to begin with. Already I have had to watch people I know pass away before my eyes." Kagome said softly, her pain showing clearly on her face and voice.

Unable to help myself I stepped forward and hugged my friend. Earning a surprised gasp before she returned it. I could feel all the pain, loss and hurt that she was hiding in her as I continued to hug her. Understanding finally why she didn't want anyone to truly touch her. Only making me want to protect her and make her smile once more.

Once I let her out of the hug, I finally asked her a question that had been bothering me since we met up again a little over a month ago. "So Kagome, when you were sick, were you really sick all that time?"

Seeing her eyes go wide and blink a few times as that beautiful laugh of hers escaped her lips. "No, no I wasn't Usagi, I was actually traveling back and forth through time, five hundred years in the past. The sicknesses were my grandfather's idea to keep people from questioning my absence to closely. I was born with this jewel in me, and on my fifteenth birthday, it decided I needed to go on that crazy adventure. Just like you just had your own a month ago, when you defeated your kingdoms enemy, Queen Beryl."

At her words, I felt the tension return around my friends and guardians. Even Mamoru's aura squeezing around me as I stood before her. Wondering who would snap first, I was surprised when Lita did. "YOU knew we were fighting and didn't bother to help us?" her voice snapped out like a both of lightning.

Watching Kagome carefully, I saw the pink in her eyes flare before it settled, as she was pulled back into the one called Sesshomaru's chest. A low inhuman growl escaping his lips as his pupils shrunk to little pin pricks. "Lady Kagome could not interfere with that battle. Otherwise, the kami's themselves would punish her. She is to always remain a neutral party, unable to help those she cares about. YOU have no idea the pain and self loathing she went through that night. Sustaining a barrier around her shrine to keep her own family from suffering from that vile, tainted human woman's magic. Then again if she could of, she would long ago purified Metallica into oblivion. DO NOT PRESUME TO SPEAK WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING CHILD!"

The waves of power that came off him as his eyes bled red, his anger clearly showing. Turning to look back, I saw that my friends and Mamoru had shrunk back. Feeling upset at this, but knowing that what he said was true from the emotions I had felt from Kagome. So deciding to speak up, I took a gasp when I heard a very male grunt resound.

Whipping around I saw as Kagome was banging her fist over and over. Unable to help myself, I started to just laugh at the comical scene before me. As Sesshomaru raised his hands trying to ward of her fist, which he could of done very easily if he wanted to. All the while Kagome was just hissing like a wet cat at him as she kept up her tirade. And it wasn't long before I heard my friends behind me join in laughing at the antics of the other two.

Once they settled down, Kagome spun and looked at us, while we were still laughing. A true smile on her face, lighting up those blue eyes of hers. "I am sorry, he gets a little over protective of me, when people get aggressive. Typical of a dog demon, but meh, not much one can do to train someone over a mellinia old." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

AT her words we all went silent just staring at the man behind her, as he glared daggers at Lita. Something in me told me that this was just the beginning. Lifting my head up to the now dark sky, seeing it through a light pink haze, as the full moon shone like a jewel. I knew that the adventures would just be starting and we had a strong friend in Kagome. And some how everything would work out in the long run of things.


	2. Lust for Ice

**A Lust for Ice**

By Im ur Misconception

This is a Kagome one shot, pairing with Ex-Vice Admiral Aoikiji from One Piece. A bit on the erotic side. You have been warned, so there.

All right reserved to the respective creators of the individual animes. Thought if I did own them... The crack and crossovers would be insane.

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut reached her ears. Causing Kagome to let a small sigh escape her lips, as she stopped washing the dishes. Wondering what had happened to put her guest in a dark mood.

Stepping away from the sink, she turned and made her way into the houses small living room to see the man she'd come to respect and love over the last two years, standing there shoulders hunched forward and glowering at to floor.

Her blue eyes watching him carefully, as she stayed very still. Already the air in the room had dropped several degrees, if her skin giving way to goose flesh was any indication. Letting her know just how upset or mad he was.

After waiting a few minutes, the silence growing more and more pregnant. Kagome sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed on it. Hating the almost fear like anticipation that was building within her. So figuring that it would be better if she just broke the tension, Kagome stepped further into the room.

Earning her a dark look as he lifted his head up. It made the blood in her veins feel as if it were freezing. She put a smile on her lips, before stepping to the side, so her back was pressed to the living room wall.

"Kiji, what happened? Will you tell me why your so angry?" She asked in as soft voice, that held a slight tremor in it.

She knew that when he was like this, the former vice admiral was very unpredictable. The last time he had lashed out, freezing half her body, leaving it partially freezer burned. Which took her a almost a month to bounce back from.

At her movements, Kagome noted that he was tracking her. Those dark, almost fathomless blackness of his eyes, gleaming like a predators before they attacked their prey. Causing Kagome to visibly shiver at that look, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Before she could do more than raise her hands before her, Aokiji was cross the room, one of his large hands enveloping her small wrists and pinning them above her head to the wall. Before roughly jerking her body higher, so the tips of her toes were grazing the carpeted floor.

Swallowing as she met his black eyes with her own blue. Parting her lips as her breath slipped between them in quick, short breathes. Only to have them smothered when he dipped his head down swiftly, pressing his own thin cold ones to hers.

A feral growl escaping him as she felt the kiss bruising her own lips. Enticing a low moan to crawl up and out of her throat. Just as the stinging bite of cold was felt around her pinned wrist, just before he removed his hand, leaving her attached to the wall and suspended up off the ground.

Remaining still, Kagome lowered her eyelashes so she was peeking at him, through half shuttered eyelids. Noting that his own black orbs were watching her with a dark ferocity. Which caused a thrill to run through her body, while waiting for him to continue.

The last two years, after finding him severely hurt on that island had taught her a lot about the seemingly lazy ex-vice admiral. That while he appeared to everyone to be laid back and passively whimsical. There was a smart man with a vicious dominating streak beneath the surface.

Something that scared and excited her. Seeing him become like this the first time had made her think of her past, in the feudal era. How the demons would react in a cold, detached manner before attacking their prey. Which clued her in that devil fruit users had that same instinct, but something had to trigger it.

With her past experiences, Kagome at that time, had just let her body go limp, while baring her neck as a sign of submission she'd learned from her daiyokai friend and lord. Which seemed to have made Aokiji react in a shocked manner, before calming down. And ever since than, he'd kept coming back to her small, well hidden house when he knew he couldn't contain it anymore.

Unable to stop the smile that was curving her lips at recalling his initial horror at hurting her the first time, than seeing how quickly she healed. Kagome whimpered as he pulled away from her, breaking the kiss. The look in his eyes becoming very dangerous, as she swallowed and tilted her head baring her neck to him.

The feel of his hand suddenly on her throat, applying just enough pressure to hurt and constrict her esophagus, as he spoke, "what is so amusing? Would you care to explain."

His normally soft, deep resonating voice a low snarling growl. Keeping her throat bared, Kagome opened her eyes to meet his. "Sorry Kiji, just remembered the first time this happened and your reactions. They are fond, happy memories for me, because I became a very, very lucky woman that day."

Keeping her voice soft as she spoke, she watched him carefully. Seeing him blink, before curling his lip in a snarl. Next thing she knew his lips were back on hers with more force than before, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. Which she gladly opened, as the sound of cloth ripping reached her ears, as she felt her dress slip away from her chest, exposing her.

Only to gasp loudly, as a cold hand roughly grasped her breast, squeezing and pulling on it through her bra. As Kagome let a please trill escape from her chest as heat began to pool in Between her legs.

Only to hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down, making her press her thighs together. The slight fear tinted anticipation building to a need quickly. As her body began to writhe against the wall.

Kagome didn't have to wait long before she felt a cold, callused hand slide up her inner thigh. Once it reached the apex, it began to massage her wet core through her panties. Causing the sensation of a spring being tightened in the pit of her abdomen.

Abandoning her logical mind to run on instinct, Kagome felt her hips flex as she lifted her legs up and wrapped them loosely around his waist. Earning her a slightly pleased growl as he used his tongue to pull hers into his mouth.

Her heart sang as her body felt on fire before it felt like it was being frozen as he pressed his closer to her own. His hand on her breast sliding up her chest, only neck to cup the back of her head, as she felt him press his hips into her.

Allowing her to feel his hardened length against her core for a feel brief seconds before it was taken away. Drawing a needy whimper from her. Which caused him to growl in warning.

Again Kagome went still, knowing that if she'd did anything it'd become a bad situation real quickly. So letting her body relax just enough that it let him know she was sorry. And was promptly rewarded by the feel of his long, cold digits slipping under the elastic of her panties to stroke the core of her woman hood.

To moment it happened Kagome heard him growl his pleasure for how wet she was, as he began to thrust them into her, at a slow and sedated pace. Causing her nether region to tingle as the tightening of her abdomen became almost unbearable as she stood on the edge of a precipice to ecstasy.

Keeping her eyes on him, Kagome noted that he was well aware of how close she was. So when he released her lips with a sharp nip, that was more pain than pleasure, she couldn't help when her bottom lip trembled when he withdrew his person, as far as her legs wrapped around him allowed from her, leaving her there hanging and wanton.

Her eyes watching him almost warily as he stared back at her in the short distance between them. His black eyes shinning with a even darker light. Causing Kagome to swallow as she felt her sexual high die away, as her body shivered and tensed, waiting for what he was going to do.

The sight of a small smile curving his lips, showing a flash of his white teeth, before he reached out and hooked a finger in the edge of her panties and giving a sharp tug that tore them off her. Only to gasp as he closed the distance and she felt pressure in her lower region. His member now filling and stretching her sex. Causing Kagome to draw a quick breath at the feeling of him now buried deep in her.

Keeping very still, Kagome wasn't given much time too let her body adjust before he was pulling back out of her. Drawing a slightly pained hiss from her lips. Just to gasp as Aokiji snapped his hips forward, slamming himself back into her body. Silently telling her the pace he was setting. Smiling Kagome lifted her blue eyes up, meeting his black ones, seeing them shine with a neediness for her and her alone.

That look had her tilting her head up in silent question for a kiss. Which she was given as Aokiji leaned his head down, pressing his lips firmly against hers, his tongue sought entrance. Which Kagome gave quickly and eagerly. Her body already heating up and demanding that she touch more of him.

Soon their tongues were dancing a intimate tango in time to the pace their body's set. As she felt her own body began to rock in time to his fast and hard pace. Each delicious friction filled movement banking the heat in the pit of her stomach into a roaring fire. Turning her body into a highly sensitized pleasure center, serving to make her wetter faster, as her channel began to clench down around Aokiji's cock.

Seconds turned into minutes as Kagome lost herself to the crashing wave of pleasure. Just allowing her senses and instincts control everything. Just as the tall, dark and silent ex vice-admiral was controlling what was happening. It was a systematic ritual between them, one she was more than content with. The love and lust she had for his ice, was what made her eager for him at all times. The few and far between visits only drew her want for him to grow stronger and more demanding. These precious interludes, of her body being taken, by all force she couldn't stop was a rush of Adrenalin. So Kagome promised herself that she would never ask for anything permanent from him, unless he mentioned it first.

It was on that thought, that the fire in her stomach roared to its white hot peak, as a low feral growl reverberated from Aokiji chest, causing her body to feel as if it was coming apart at the seams. Her climax, making her inner walls clamp tightly around his sex, as he thrust in hard, fast and as deep as he could. Spilling his seed into her womb. Before giving a satisfied sigh against her swollen and bruised lips.

Eliciting a almost purr like response from herself as Kagome felt the ice on her wrist vanish. Allowing gravity to pull her body forward into her lover. Who wrapped his arms around her, supporting her body against his. Before he moved her, while staying buried deep in her body.

Already knowing that he was taking them to the couch to snuggle before telling her what set him off. Keeping her lips pressed to his, Kagome moved them slightly in soft small, tender kisses. Glad for her small piece of frozen heaven.


	3. Dream Girl

Dream Girl

By: Im ur Misconception

So this is a Gift Fic for another good authoress, HalfBlackWolfDemon. And is a response back for a requested story I asked of her. I love her InuYasha pairings with Kagome.

This Fic is a KagomexGray pairing. I decided to do something more of the sweet side, so if it sucks, it is because it isn't my forte. But almost 24 hrs of deliberation to think of this idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Fairy Tail, they belong to their respective Creators, Rumiko Takahashi &amp; Hiro Mashima!

It wasn't every day that he picked up a book and read it, but on the insistence of his teammate he had read the damned book. She described it as a fairy tale with lots of fighting, magic, and romance. Which it delivered in abundance, and gave him an abundance to think over. His mind going over and over the details from the book, since he finished it in one sitting, considering he was a person who didn't read.

So as he sat there in his corner of the guild, staring blankly at nothing in particular. His mind drawing up conjectured images of the scenes in the book. All very vivid, from the amazing amount of detail that was written. As if the author was there and lived it themselves. But that was nigh impossible, according to the date on the inside of the cover. Still it was all good, since even if he wanted to talk to them, they used a Pen name. And from what Lucy had told him, no one knew where they lived either.

And did he have questions for the author. Especially how they came up with the idea for the main female protagonist. Because she, even as a character stood out in his mind. For she was plaguing him now, his dreams, waking thoughts even, since finishing that book. The clarity of which he saw her in his mind, dark black hair that hung in waves, pale skin, with deep blue eyes in a heart shape face, that led down to a lithe fit body. Even in a silly ridiculous outfit, which was probably more decent than what Lucy often wore.

The girl was surprisingly the embodiment of everything he would ever want in a girl. This woman, who the author conjured up, is his ideal dream girl. She has sass, intelligence, patience, and wasn't going to stop until she completes her tasks. Her soul is pure, passionate, always willing to forgive, and keeps going. She sees people as alike, even when they were of a very different species. It tugs at him, making him recall his own past. Losing his parents, then meeting Ul and Leon. His adventures as he made his way to Fairy Tail, as Gildarts had directed him.

Giving a small shake of his head, he stands up and walks to the bar. Giving a small smile to Mira, before sitting down next to his teammate, as she sips on her strawberry milkshake. He waits patiently for her to finish and acknowledge his presence. Something that doesn't take too long. A smile on her face as she spins to face him. Her brown eyes shining with mirth, since she must know what he wanted already.

"So..." She draws out in a low voice, trying not to giggle while doing it.

Raising an eyebrow, Gray grins back and lets out a sigh. Reaching down and taking the small book out of the pocket of his slightly baggy pants, only to realize that he had lost his shirt in transition. "Here you go Lucy, it was really good. I finished it in one night, and have read it a few more times since. You were right, it really is an amazing book."

Seeing her face turn into a rather smug countenance, she takes the book and wiggles her eyebrows. "I knew you would. I mean the author is amazing in their details huh? Just sucks you in, so you cannot put the book down. Creates vivid images of the characters, and the battles that take place. Almost as if they lived it huh?" Her voice colored with her delight.

When she finishes she looks expectantly at him, making the smile on his lips widen a bit. "Yeah, you're right. Whoever they are, they are truly gifted like you...uh." Gray says, trailing off at what he was saying, seeing the darkening look on her face.

"Gray, did you….. read the book I'm writing?" Her voice coming out low and dangerous.

Knowing he put his foot in his mouth, Gray hangs his head and lifts both hands up in a gesture that was meant to placate. "Yes. I am sorry, it was on your desk the other day when I was over. I mean the peeks I've had over the last few years, makes me keep coming back. Knowing that I am betraying your trust, and will probably get my ass handed to me... Again Lucy, I'm sorry."

When no hit or scathing remarks came, he lifts his head. Lucy looks at him, calculation in her brown eyes. Only to be startled when she stands up, and reaches out, snagging one of his wrists. Giving it a sharp tug, she turns and starts walking towards the guild doors. Unable to help it, Gray lets her lead him out of the guild, towards town.

Not bothering to hide the confusion on his face, Gray just lets Lucy lead him down to Magnolia. He decides that remaining quiet is the better part of valor. Instead he lets his instincts take control, as his mind wanders. Instantly the girl from the story, Kagome, appears in his mind. Her face a picture of pure concentration as she seemed to focus her thoughts inwards, before a pale pink nimbus appears around her person. Only to have it move to her hands, where she held a empty bow at the ready.

With a scream the pink light formed an arrow. Gray saw her release the arrow, the look of hope and desperation alight in her facial features. Her blue eyes showing a weariness that only a long, tedious battle would cause. In the next second he was seeing her laughing as she held the small boy, Shippo, a demon called a Kitsune in her arms. Glaring angrily at someone, before saying "Sit Boy!".

Mind still meandering, Gray feels a sharp tug on his arm, drawing him from a particularly good image of the heroine bathing in a hot spring. He gives a grunt of annoyance, before realizing that he wasn't moving any more. Blinking owlishly, he sees Lucy give him an all to knowing look, before a mischievous smirk graces her lips. Not liking that look, Gray tries to extract his wrist from her grip, only to feel it clamp down like a vice.

Realizing that getting away wasn't going to be an option, he begins to look at his surrounds. Noting that they are on the far western side of the city, where it was more rural, and in front of a small clap board house. It had the quaint picture book white washed picket fence, trimmed grass with a small herb and flower garden. Not knowing what to make of it, he looks back at the door as Lucy jerks on the string attached to a small bell. The bell clang loud and clear.

"Uh.. Lucy... Where are we? And what are we doing here?" He asks, his voice telling her exactly how unsure and nervous he really was.

All she does is turn and look at him, before looking forward again as the door opens. What he sees freezes him, almost literally, to the ground. There before him is an exact replica of the heroine from the book. Only she is a bit older than the age stated. Gray can only swallow as he watches the girl step forward and hug Lucy tightly. She gives him a cursory glance over her shoulder.

"Hey Kags, I let him read your book." Lucy says, her voice giddy with amusement.

"Oh, Lucy... you.. I mean... .oh... uh... Well.. come on in you two." The woman says, her cheeks a rather delicate pink shade.

When she steps back and motions for them to come in, Gray can't help but continue to stare at the woman. Lucy clears her throat and jerks him harshly by his wrist. Earning a hiss of pain from him as he follows her into the house. The first thing he notices are pictures hanging on the walls. The characters from the book are in them, yet they aren't hand drawn. Rather they are actual photos.

"So let me introduce you two formally." Lucy says, a saucy grin on her lips. Small hearts began to appear in the depths of her brown eyes.

"Gray, this is the author of the book I had you read. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my teammate and self-adopted brother, Gray." She introduces, obviously doing her best not to laugh at the situation. "I think you two should talk. I mean he adores your book just as much as I do. And I think it left a very lasting impression on him to boot, Kags."

With that Lucy steps away, removing her hand from his wrist. With a smile she makes her way further into the house, leaving them alone. Knowing this was her way of giving them privacy, Gray decides to tell Kagome what he thought of her book. However his face goes a dark crimson at the words that fall from his lips. "I think you're a very talented Dream Girl."

His words make her blue eyes go wide, and the delicate pink on her cheeks became rose red. She lets her head drop down, so he can't see it any more. Her body language speaks volumes of what she was feeling and thinking. Causing Gray to lift a hand up, and rub the back of his head. Mentally beating himself up for the verbal slip up.

After few minutes of awkward silence, Kagome breaks it when she speaks. "Uh, okay. Thank you, Gray. Do you have any clue as to why Lucy would be doing this?"

Her question is innocent in nature, but he hears and feels the seriousness underlying it. Giving a small sigh, he thinks about the past few days, and all that transpired before replying. "In all honesty, no I don't. Lucy is usually a bit eccentric, so I don't see anything to far out of her normal behavior."

His words are met with a soft sigh, before a tinkling laugh is heard. Looking to Kagome the trepidation on his face, only makes her laughed harder. "This, Gray, is what is called a set up. She had been talking my ear off about you for months. So I can see it for what it is, Lucy playing match maker."

At her words Gray becomes very still, looking down at the woman before him. His mouth moving, but nothing coming out in his state of shock. This earns him another peal of the tinkling laughter, as Kagome takes great enjoyment from it. Knowing that things could have been a lot worse, he was still going to have a talk with his 'sister' and teammate later.

As he collects his thoughts, Kagome speaks up again. "I think Lucy snuck out my back door. Would you like some tea?"

Nodding, he watches Kagome walk the same way Lucy did. He finally connects the dots, and follows her, mentally strangling Lucy. Only to realize that this isn't such a bad thing. Now he can question the authoress herself about her book. See how she came up with the ideas for the story.

They entered a rather simple small kitchen, and taking a place at the island counter, Gray watches as she moves around her kitchen prepping the tea. Watching her movements, noting that while it was graceful that there was no wasted movement or energy, telling him she was trained to fight. When she comes to the island and pours the tea, she speaks again. "So wanna tell me what you meant by Dream Girl? I am rather curious, and never ever give up till I get what I want."

The smile on her lips makes him flush a bit, as he looks down at his cup of tea. Thinking of how to put into words what he really thought.


	4. Truths that Might be Shocking

Truths that Might be Shocking

By: Im ur Misconception

Okay, so I came up with this little gem, while reading some GW stories by another author on the site, Arigatomina. She is mostly A GW (Gundam Wing) fan and major yaoi pairing of 1x2 and 3x4... while it is yaoi, she keeps it clean and tasteful with a nice bashing on Relena. SO in short this is my gift fic to her for giving me the crazy idea in the first place. And to keep true to her pairings, those boys will stay that way.

Meaning Kagome Higurashi will be paired with one Wufei Chang. And this will be set into a AU (Alternate Universe). So here is the break down so that it makes a bit of sense. It will be set in Tokyo, the boys will still have met and become friends. The whole GW Crew is 18 yrs old, Kagome is 17 yrs, who has done her stint in the past. Also note that Wufei will have not been married at all.

Plenty of comedic fluff will be there. BUT the heads up is that Heero Yuy is Kagome's Cousin in this on her fathers side. NOW ON WITH THE CRACK!

The knocking came around at two in the morning, drawing the boy from his studies. Irritation flashed across his face as he looked over his shoulder. Seeing nothing at his window, he went back to his studies when the knock sounded again, only a lot louder. With a small twitch under his right eye, Wufei spun around just in time to see a flash of white as it banged once more on his window.

Narrowing his black eyes as he stood up from his desk in a quick fluid month, causing the chair to roll back a foot. Briskly walking to his window, just catching that flash of white pounded against it again. Letting him get a good look at what it was, a small delicate hand curled into fist. Instantly his mind supplied just who it probably belonged too.

So with a soft curse in Chinese under his breath, Wufei reached out and jerked the window open with one hand. His other shot out grasping the fisted hand. Feeling how cold and wet it was, drawing his attention to the fact it was raining sheets outside. Giving the hand a tug, Wufei watched as it produced a very wet, dark haired girl from the night time shadows. Noting how her black hair was plastered to her pale face and neck, while her clothes were like a second skin on her lithe frame.

Giving a sigh, Wufei stuck his other hand out the window and wiggled it. Immediately getting another hand placed into it. Than with little effort tugged on the arms, lifting the girl up into the window easily. Once she was in and set on the hardwood floor of his bedroom, Wufei wrinkled his nose at the fact she was dripping water on it. Meaning more work for him in a few minutes, as he turned and walked into the attached bathroom.

While in there, he grabbed the two visible towels that were always hanging on the rack. He produced another two from the cabinet in which he kept his spares. Once they were in hand he made his way back to the girl, who hadn't really moved, except to close the window behind her. Now she was shaking rather visibly, her arms wrapped around herself.

Thrusting the towels out to her, he waited until she took them, then turned his back to her. Giving her the privacy he knew she would need to dry off. The sound of wet cloth hitting his floor, indicating she was now undressing. While she did this Wufei began unbuttoning the top of his Mao suit. Feeling a slight flush coming to his cheeks as he slid it down his arms and held it behind him.

The moment his top was taken from his hand, Wufei spoke. "So what was the fight about this time?"

There was silence for a few seconds before he got his reply. "Am I that obvious, Wufei?"

Unable to help it, a small smile curved his lips as he heard her grunt in frustration. This reminded him that no matter how many times she has worn traditional Chinese clothing, she couldn't ever seem to button it right. He swallowed a fit of laughter, knowing that he would be in a world of serious pain if he did. Experience in the past had taught him that all to well, never to underestimate her in any shape or form.

"Yes, Kagome, you are that obvious. You've been doing this since we met all those years ago." He said in a soft voice, just as he felt her cold hand on his wrist.

Turning around, he made sure to keep his eyes on her face. He was taller than her by a good six inches, so his top would cover her decently enough. But it was still a very awkward situation for him. Lifting a hand and motioning to his bed, Wufei took a step back to give her space. Only to note the bags under her eyes, and the fact that her eyes were blood shot. She had been crying heavily and rather recently. Her shoulders were slumped and curled forward, telling him that she was feeling very, very insecure.

He watched as she slowly shuffled herself to the bed and sat down. Wufei turned and grabbed his desk chair, pulling it up and sat down next to the bed. Clasping his hands in front of him on his lap, he waited for her to speak her piece. Which wasn't a long wait, something he was thankful for. Kagome wasn't the type to keep secrets, thought in the last three years he was sure she had gotten a lot better at it.

"Well you know my 'guardian', Wufei. That insufferable, overbearing, better-than-thou, jerk face started in on me again. Saying I should be taking a more proactive role in the company, as well as my duties at the shrine. MIND you, all on top of my studies at school. Which apparently are lacking, according to him. It led to a very epic shout out... With him trying to force the..well.. our..." She said, trailing off till she was silent and staring at her feet. Which had began to nervously swing back and forth.

Not having to ask her to expound on what she was referring, since it had been a constant thing from his grandfather as well. Closing his eyes, Wufei let his body relax as he slowly exhaled. "I will not say anything about this, Kagome. I told you my stand point, to which you gave your answer. So it isn't your fault that they are pushing for this."

Letting his facial features relax, as a rare smile actually appeared on his face. Watching her suck her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing on it. Her blue eyes showing her thoughts, as she processed it all now that she was calming down. It was something new that he had noticed since she had just begun to do in the last two years. A subtle change, of which there were a few others. In his opinion all good changes, because the core of who she was and what made her hadn't changed.

When she shrugged her shoulders at him, a small smile curving her pink lips. This lit up the dark blue of her eyes, making them dance. Giving a small shake of his head, Wufei spoke again. "It is late, or rather early, at the moment. Take the bed, and NO arguments Kagome. I will be fine, since I have to complete my work tonight. Now get comfortable and sleep. We will talk some more later... I will have Noemi launder your clothes." His gaze turned to the dripping pile on the floor.

Giving her a dark gaze as he tilted his head up. He got a small playful pout in return as she did what he instructed. Her lithe body twisting as she reached behind her, and yanked on the blankets. Turning her body, she crawled into the now exposed sheets. Despite himself he got a rather nice view of her backside and well toned legs before she was under the covers. With a small smile, she shut her eyes and took in a deep breath then exhaled.

Silently Wufei maneuvered his chair so he was facing his desk once more. Senses heightened so he could listen to her breathing patterns. It soon settled into the steady rhythm of sleep. With one more shake of his head, Wufei began to study the documents before him. He had to give an accurate report to his grandfather later this the day.

0000000000000

Eyes flickering, Wufei let out a soft groan and lifted his head up from his desk. Realizing that after finishing his studying he had at some point fallen asleep. Leaning back and raising his arms above his head, he felt and heard his muscle pop, as they rolled from his stretching. Once he felt stretched enough, Wufei glanced at the alarm clock, noting it was now seven fifteen in the morning.

He remembered that in fifteen minutes he would have his friends here in his family's Japan based house to visit. Standing up, he took a quick glance at his bed. Kagome's black hair peeked through the white and pale blue of his comforter, where she was curled up sleeping. Reminding him that at some point hell would be paid. In the form of her guardian trying to find his wayward charge.

Taking a few deep breaths to help regulate himself, Wufei got up and began his day. Grabbing clean clothes which matched the day before, only in a deep blue color. He went into the bathroom, showered and dressed. Once he was finished grooming, and his hair pulled back into his customary ponytail, Wufei shot another glance to his bed. It's occupant hadn't even moved an inch.

With that he went over and picked up the sodden clothing, and tossed it into the bathroom. Knowing that Noemi would be in to pick up stuff, and wouldn't question Kagome's clothing. As it had been explained to the woman a while ago why they appeared at random a few years ago. Which only played to her more romantic side, since she was well aware of their situation.

Being careful to be quiet as he shut the door behind him, so that he didn't disturb his sleeping guest. Then he made his way down the hall, already picking up the sounds of people talking. While one voice stood out more than the rest, making him press his lips into a thin lip. He couldn't deny that the person that the voice belonged to was good at heart and extremely knowledgeable. His observational skills were very good as well, but the fact he was loud, over talkative, and obnoxious didn't always balance out.

Turning the corner into the living room, Wufei came to a stop and leaned against the double door frame. Watching as the four boys interacted with each other. Noting that after two years apart, that they were still the same as before. Letting his gaze land on a tall slender boy with red-brown hair and brown eyes, as he made comments in a soft authoritative voice, was Trowa Barton, a Russian native. A delicate blond boy sitting stiff backed next to him. Having blue-green eyes that shined clearly with mirth, his voice very cultured and polite, was Quatre Raberba Winner, who was Arabic by birth.

Sitting across from them was the rather loud and talkative one, who still wore his long golden-brown hair in a singular plait braid that hung down his back. While his face was animated, Wufei could still see the cold calculating look in those amethyst eyes. Duo Maxwell waved his hands overly exaggerated, in only the way American's could do. While the boy next to him, was just as tense as ever. His blue eyes darting every which way from under his short but messy brown hair. Always assessing everything and placing it for later use, this was Heero Yuy a resident of Japan it's self.

Who, when he glanced in his direction, saw Wufei standing there. Giving a nod of his head, Wufei pushed away from the door frame and took a few steps into the room. Drawing everyone else's attention to him. Lifting his hand he gave a small wave of hello. He tensed as Duo shot up off the couch and made his way towards him. Only to let his eyes widen a bit as he stopped two feet from him, and thrust his hand out for a shake.

A bit unsure at what could be going on, he took the proffered hand, and gave it a quick shake. "How have ya been doing 'Fei!? Looks like your doing really good, if not a bit tired. Still the grandfather thing?" Duo burbled on, as he took his hand back.

"Duo." Came Heero's quite voice, as he came to a stop behind Duo. He placed a hand on Duo's arm, causing the boy to go silent with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Seeing this made Wufei smile at the contact and affection from just the touch. In the time he had known Heero Yuy, he was well aware of some extenuating circumstances that made him closed off from others and not receptive to any type of touch. That changed in time by Duo, who just wouldn't relent on Heero. Slowly over time emotions surfaced into a rather explosive reaction. Since then, their relationship had developed into something a lot more than friendship.

The same couldn't be said for Trowa and Quatre. They made no qualms about their attraction to each other when they first met. Both rather quite in nature, but both incredibly intelligent. Their only real difference was social background. Quatre coming from a rather rich, well to do and well known Arabic Oil company, as their only male heir. While Trowa, what little he talked about himself, was that his family wasn't so well off. Leaving the impression that his childhood life wasn't the best. That hadn't stopped them from overcoming any and all barriers to be together. Even going so far as to make an agreement with Quatre's father, so that they could be together.

Time flew by as they stood there talking, enjoying friendly conversation. So when everyone stopped talking and just stared past him, Wufei realized he had forgotten something very important. Slowly turning he saw Kagome leaning against the door frame, a warm and bright smile on her lips. Small flashes of lighter colors danced in the depths of her eyes. Without waiting for him to give the okay, Wufei watched Kagome make her way to him. He then realized that she was still wearing only his Mao shirt.

As she came to a stop by him, her gaze solely focused on him, she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Wufei. I am waiting on Noemi for my clothing, then I'll get out of your hair. Hi and goodbye gentleman." She said in a very soft voice, flicking her gaze to the boys over his shoulder. Spinning around she made her way back to his bedroom.

Feeling heat bloom in his cheeks, he turned to look back at his friends. Realizing at that second what it looked like, horror creeping through his veins. Trowa's face was cool speculation, while Quatre was blushing faintly, smiling happily at him. When his gaze turned to the other two, Heero stared at him with his patented death glare, his lips pressed into a very thin line. Duo on the other hand, was wide eyed and looked scared shitless.

"I think I told you all two years ago, before we separated, that I wasn't interested in a relationship. There is a good reason for this as well..." Wufei trialed off as he started to feel very uncomfortable from Heero's glare.

It was Duo who spoke up to break the silence. "We get that, and understand it, but uh.. Dude uh.. that girl.. she uh.."

Only to be cut off by Heero, his voice a velvety tone that promised pain. "Wufei, what is my cousin doing in your house, and in nothing but your shirt? You have one minute to explain."

Feeling as if the rug had just been pulled out from under him, Wufei felt his brain shut down. Leaving him unable to reply as pieces of the puzzle that was Kagome's past fell into place. So it wasn't too big of a surprise when he did come back to himself. His body moved instinctively to avoid a punch to his mid section. Just as Duo shouted and grabbed Heero's shoulder, jerking him back.

"Hey! Heero what the hell do you think you're doing!?" A angry female voice rang out over them.

Wufei and the others paused and looked at the owner. Before him was a rather angry looking Kagome, dressed in the clothes she had showed up in last night. Her blue eyes flashing dangerously as she looked at all of them, with her hands planted on her hips. Making Wufei realize that she really was related to Heero. Swallowing, he watched her continue to stare past him to said boy. The look in her eyes promising pain, much as her cousin's did earlier. His mind immediately replayed Duo's words back to him, before Heero had interrupted.

When Kagome started walking forward, Wufei put his hands up to stop her. He paused when he felt a difference in her body's magnetic field. "Kagome, please don't do anything irrational." He whispered as she passed by him.

Turning to follow her progress, he took a deep breath when she came to a stop before Heero. Her cousin was calmly staring down at her. Duo was standing behind them, paling rapidly at the stare down. All the while Trowa and Quatre were silently watching the scene unfold before them. Confused and perplexed expressions on their faces, yet amusement twinkling in the depths of their eyes.

"I asked you a question Heero. Just what the hell do you think you were doing to Wufei." Kagome repeated herself, thought her voice dropped a few more octaves. He saw her hair began to move on it's own, indicating that she was starting to harness her Miko powers. He had only come to learn about in the last year.

When Heero didn't answer, Wufei saw her body relax. Her head tilted to the side, and her hands slipped from her hips. Causing both a sense of fear for his friend, as well as amusement welling up inside of him. As he watched her lift her hands up and place them on Heero, noting the minute flinch to his body at her touch.

"I am going to ask one more time Heero. What the hell do you think you were doing to Wufei? I am serious Hee-kun, I will make you suffer if you don't answer... And this time I will leave you that way for twenty-four hours." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

From his viewpoint, Wufei saw Heero swallow, and his blue eyes which were so similar to Kagome's, widened just a bit. "I...Kagome I just... reacted... Your my cousin, and wearing just his...what was I supposed to say!" He got out just as Kagome's hand grabbed his ears and pulled on them, earning her a small squeak of pain before she let go.

"I don't appreciate you attacking him, you buffoon. Besides if you're in Tokyo with your lover boy, you should stop in and say to my mom, Shota and G-chan. They'd be happy to see you, you damn recluse." She said, before peeking around him to wave high to Duo and the others.

Earning a goofy grin from Duo, as he reached out and pulled Heero back to him, creating a safe distance from Kagome. The other two smiled a bit hesitantly, until the ring of a cell phone went off.

"Hey it's work calling. They want to know if you can come in on your day off.. HEY I SAID WORK IS CALLING! You should answer you phone, cause you know your boss is a prick. Pick up, pick up, pick up. Get a clue they are not going to stop until you answer."

As soon as the ring tone finished going off, everyone but Heero burst out laughing at it. He just reached into his pants pocket for the device, right as the ring tone started to go off again. He sent a glare to Duo over his shoulders, who was trying to look as innocent as possible. Heero flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Heero." Was all he said, as everyone went silent.

There was muffled speaking on the other end of the phone, as Heero stood there listening, but briefly glancing at Kagome. Who immediately went wide eyed and took a few steps away from Heero. Shaking her head as she answered the unspoken question his eyes had asked. Showing a sudden case of nervousness, which let Wufei know just who was on the other end of the phone.

"I understand and I will call you immediately as soon as I find her, sir." Heero said into the phone, while he stared pointedly at Kagome. She had backed up enough that her body was pressed against Wufei.

Heero closed the phone with a snap, staring at Kagome. "Explain why Mr. Taisho is looking for you." His voice flat and serious.

Giving a small sigh Wufei took his arms, and wrapped them around Kagome's waist. Securing her to him in hopes of calming her. Her body was practically vibrating with her anger and sadness from earlier this morning. Letting him know that she wasn't able to reply at the current moment, and meaning that he would have too. What he was going to say, wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell them all.

Giving a small cough to draw attention to him, Wufei spoke. "Because last I checked he was her legal guardian, and she his heir to his company. On that note however, she is also the fiance I had mentioned to you all two years ago." Pausing Wufei narrowed his eyes at Heero, before continuing. "Since when were you on his payroll Heero? And why didn't you think to mention it to your cousin? She is your family after all."

Silence permeated the room around them as they all stared at each other. At least until a small defeated sigh came from Duo, who spoke in a soft voice. "Well, about that. That is why we all are here right now Wufei. We actually assumed that since you were in Tokyo as well, that you too got extended an invitation to..uh.. work for Taisho."

Again silence, which only made things more awkward. Suddenly a low hissing sound, reminisce of a wet cat, was heard. "THAT self-righteous, smug bastard has no right to... To hire my family, his boyfriend and extended friends. It's bad enough that he's been breathing down my neck to marry Wufei just to secure an heir. Then there's my duties at the family shrine, while managing more of the company, on top of school.. OH just wait, once I get my hands on him, I will purify his balls, so that demon bastard can't ever even think of getting an erection again!" Kagome screeched.

Several reactions happened at once. Wufei himself dropped his arms, and grimaced at the very visual image that was supplanted in his mind. One that surely wouldn't be going away for a while. Quatre looked rather taken back at her blunt, and very descriptive, choice of words, even if there was a faint smile on his lips. Duo was out right laughing, to the point that he was holding his stomach. A look of amusement was flickering in Heero's eyes, as he stared rather proudly at his cousin. White Trowa seemed to blanch just a little bit, as he stepped behind Quatre placing his hands on Quatre's shoulders. The whole time Kagome made rending motions with her hands, as she kept them in the shape of claws.

The End!


	5. So in Love with Two

So in Love with Two

By Im ur misconception

{One Shot, three-way pairing. Inspired by the song "So in love with two by Mikalia}

[A/N: GW x IY Crossover, cause Arigato Mina, so got me started on pairing Kagome with the GW Boys.. and I just cannot break the GW Boys pairings. It would be cruel.]

(Also, a heads up, this is mostly likely going to become an actual chapter story to get all the wonderful, yet naughty details out in full.~ Hugs Arigato Mina ~ Thank you for the inspiration sweetheart!)

Opening her eyes, Kagome slammed them shut quickly. White hot pain flaring at how bright it was. Giving a soft groan as she attempted to once more open her eyes, though a bit more slowly. When they were fully opened, Kagome noted that the ceiling she was looking at was unfamiliar. Leaving her feeling confused and curious. It was obvious that she wasn't in her bed or even her apartment.

Trying to recall yesterday with her foggy mind, Kagome felt pain well in her chest, around her heart. Slowly images clawed their way to the front of her brain. Causing her to close her eyes as tears started to form.

Yesterday was to have been fun, romantic and all around perfect. Hell, it had started that way. Waking up to her boyfriend of 3 years. Morning snuggles before he left to do his normal Saturday errands with promises to be back home in time for their anniversary dinner. She had already had it all planned out. Noting he had become more secretive the last few weeks. trying his best to keep her from finding out what he was up to. Leaving her hopeful that he might be planning to pop the question.

So having cleaned their apartment and started prepping all of his favorite dishes. At some point after Three Thirty, she had taken herself down to the market to pick up the final touches. Only to have reality come crashing down around her.

She saw her boyfriend (no way to mistake his silver hair and dog ears) kissing a tall, dark-haired woman. Unable to tear her eyes away from the scene, Kagome felt like the world was crumbling from under her feet. Only to have it compounded by the lady who ran the produce stand comment about 'the couple'. To which she stupidly asked how long they had been meeting there. Earning her a chuckle as she was told eighteen months.

Putting on a soft, pained smile, Kagome wandering away, forgetting to buy the vegetables she needed. Not wanting to go home, eventually, her feet brought her to a low-class bar in the seedier side of Tokyo city.

Never having been a real drinker, but not caring at that moment, all Kagome wanted to do was drown out everything. She had entered the bar. One beer had turned into about a dozen more, with several shots mixed in along the way. Hell, she even recalled turning off her phone when 'he' started to text her. Afterward, it became a blur until the closing time was announced.

It was just brief flashes after leaving the bar, but she remembered someone grabbing her from behind. Even three sheets to the wind, the images hazy, Kagome fought to defend herself. At some point, she knew that a passerby had jumped in to help her. From there, all Kagome's mind supplied her with was brief flashes of intense purple and blue, before her world went dark.

Leaving her in her current predicament. Lying in some strangers bed, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Groaning as she attempted to roll over and sit up. Dizziness, mixed with nausea. Snorting loudly, Kagome closed her eyes once more, trying to connect with her reiki. Finding it as the lilac colored energy answered the call, before spreading through her. Washing away the after effects of the hangover.

Once she felt she was cleansed enough, Kagome attempted to once more roll over, which was much easier this time. Sliding her legs off the bed as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her ears catching the muffled sound of movement and voices speaking. Turning her head so she was looking at the door just as it opened.

"Oh! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Blinking in surprise at the cheery sound male as he stepped into the room. Kagome took in his appearance, noticing he was dressed in all black, with long brown hair in a singular braid hanging over his shoulder and very bright amethyst eyes. From the sound of his accent, she guessed he wasn't a native of Japan.

"Move, Duo." came a low-mono-toned voice from just behind him.

Shifting her gaze from the male, now named Duo, to see ahead of sandy-blond hair. The accent was that of a Japanese Native. So when Duo finally moved, revealing the guy who had spoken. Again she noted he was taller than her, like Duo, of slender but muscular build, and dressed in black spandex shorts and a loose fitting green muscle shirt. But what got her attention was his eyes, that were a very vivid blue, just like her own. Well, that and the fact that they were cold, emotionless. Reminding her of her friend and boss, Sesshomaru.

Feeling the blood drain from her face at that thought, Kagome let her eyes dark around to find her purse. She needed to let people know that she was alive and alright. Immediately forgetting she wasn't alone, Kagome felt panic well up in her as she stood up and looked on the floor.

"Miss?"

Ignoring the guy speaking, she hit her knees looking under the bed, mumbling under her breath.

"Dammit purse where are you?"

"You mean this?"

At those words, Kagome sat upon her knees. Face flushed from both the small panic mode she was in and embarrassment. Feeling sheepish, she looked at her purse, then the floor in front of her as she nodded her head yes.

The sound of movement drew her gaze back up as the male with sandy-blond hair stood before her. Holding her purse out to her, looking mildly amused in a very detached way that she was very familiar with. Reaching up to grab her purse, Kagome noted a bruise on his upper arm.

Narrowing her eyes at it, she instinctively grasped his arm while speaking, "How did you get his? It looks like it hurts."

The man jerked his arm back, giving her a menacing glare as loud laughter came from Duo. Tilting her head she could see him, Kagome shot him a glare of her own, to tell him this wasn't funny in the least. Which only made him laugh harder as he spoke.

"You... d-don't... remember how... h-he got. that...? It isn't of-often someone g-gets the... su-surprise on Heero...here."

AS the words sank in, Kagome felt her eyes snap wide open, as horror washed over her. Looking up at the man, she now knew was named Heero, she felt a new wave of heat flood her cheeks.

Doing what came naturally, Kagome apologized. Earning her a bored look that said she couldn't be serious. Causing her to hug as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips, staring him down to show she wasn't the least bit impressed by him, nor intimidated.

"Mister Heero, I assure you, I am completely serious when I say, I am sorry for hitting you. Even if it was in a drunken stupor and pumping adrenaline."

The laughter from Duo stopped as she continued to stare Heero down. Who just gave a barely there smirk before turning and walking from the room. But not before leaving her purse on the bed.

"That's something, Miss. Not many can hold their own in a staring contest with Heero."

Giving a small, dainty sniff as she picked up her purse, opening it and getting her phone out while speaking.

"Yeah, I understand that. But I deal with someone almost daily that is worse than him."

The half-choked gasp she got while turning her phone no didn't phase her. As her phone booted up, playing the T-mobile jingle. She heads another phone ring from just outside the room. Leaving Kagome feeling impatient as the screen flickered from black to her lock screen. The picture there made a frown darken her face briefly as she swiped in the code, unlocking it.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome looked at Duo. To see Heero talking quietly to him. Curious as to what it was about, the sound of multiple pings for notifications of both voice mail and text. Drawing her gaze back down to phones screen. Where she saw the time and date.

"THE HELL!? Is it Monday? How in the name of... I ma so dead..." she wailed as she looked up, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, as they met slightly startled purple and blue.

_**6 Months Later**_

Staring at the text on her phone as she stood outside the apartment door. Kagome re-read the text on her phone.

"We need to talk. Our apartment. 6Pm tonight. ~ Heero"

Pursing her lips into a thin line as her nerves frayed even further. Her heart beating in her chest like a bass drum. Kagome couldn't help but want to turn and run. She didn't deny it (at least to herself) she had fallen in love with the two guys in the apartment on the other side of the door.

After her initial meeting with them, the trip to her work, only to find out that the call Heero had taken before they left was a job offer. Surprise, from Sesshomaru her boss. After they reached his office. Leaving the Taiyokai mildly in shock. Kagome had formed a fast friendship with Duo, learning a lot about him and inadvertently Heero.

As time progressed, she had gotten to be tolerated by Heero. When their paths crossed by random chance. They had been tracking a criminal as contracted P.I.'s for the Tokyo Police Department. And she'd been hunting a demon criminal and wanted for all sorts of horrendous misdeeds. So when she had picked up the demonic energy and followed it to an alleyway, Kagome had been shocked to see both Duo and Heero there.

The latter clearly pissed at her appearance, while Duo looked confused. Their slight distraction was all that was needed as she felt it's aura flare up. Just as it rushed forwards. Instincts kicking in, she had done again what came naturally to her. Summoning her reiki, forming a bow and shooting it thru both shoulders in rapid succession, pinning it back against the brick wall, howling in pain.

The power she used wasn't that strong, but she knew it burned the creature. Not stopping Kagome brought out a sealing fuda with one hand, charging it before throwing it between Duo and Heero to imprison the demon. All the while using her free hand to get her phone out and call Sesshomaru. Quickly informing him of the situation.

From that point on Kagome remembered Heero's firm grip on her wrist as he demanded an explanation. The shock had coursed through her at his touch. Telling them both what she was allowed to until her boss showed appeared. Afterward, Sesshomaru himself brought the two guys up to speed about the true purpose of Sesshomaru's firm. Hiring them on for missions (after Duo drove Sesshomaru nuts). And at random they were teamed up, all working together as if they'd been a team for years.

Well, at least up until 3 months ago. Having received a key to their place, since she was over almost every day to hang out with Duo at first, then eventually Heero when Duo was out doing his own missions. Their team a solid thing at that point. Kagome thought to surprise them with coffee and bagels one morning since she had gotten a mission for all three of them from Sesshomaru. Having let herself into the apartment, which for 8 am in the morning was eerily quiet. She had gone looking for Duo at the least when she had heard a low gasp from down the hall. Of course, instead of calling out, she just had to go towards it. What she saw had her going still as heat flooding her face.

A perfect side view of both a very wet Heero and Duo. As Heero held Duo's right leg up as he was pressed firmly against Duo's back. Pinning the damp, loose brown hair between their bodies as he snapped his hip forward in a rhythmic manner, into Duo. Who was grasping the pedal stool sink as if his life depended on it? While both their flushed faces were reflected in the mirror. Her eyes meeting theirs as panic, fear and sadness coursed it's way through her veins. Making Kagome drop the food and drink she was holding, before she spun on the balls of her feet and ran. Not stopping as her name was called out.

Seeing them like that made her realize a few things about her own self. Partially because for a long while when she saw them, it was them fornicating she could see. That she also had very strong feelings for Heero as well. And that she was a pervert, if seeing them together turned her on, immensely. And so as to not be hurt again, since her heart was still mending from her break up with Inu Yasha, (Over which many tears had been shed) Kagome built up her walls. Until she got the perfunctory text fro Heero that morning. Knowing this couldn't be avoided anymore.

With on final deep breath to steel her nerves, Kagome opened the door as quietly as possible. Hearing the two occupants further inside talking softly just around the corner. Removing her shoes and placing her purse on the hook by the door, Kagome nudges it shut to let them know she was there.

Making her way to the open space that doubled as the living room, kitchen and dining area. She saw both Heero and Duo sitting on the large couch looking at her. Putting on a smile as she met their eyes, Kagome stopped before them, waving off Duo's offer to sit on the couch between them.

"Kagome are you okay?"

Turning her gaze to Duo, she didn't trust her voice, so she nodded her head yes.

"Then we need to get rid of our proverbial pink elephant. But a few things needed to be made clear for all parties present. Okay?"

Again not trusting her voice, Kagome nodded her head yes again. Taking a quick peek at Heero to see him staring pointedly at her. Causing her cheeks and ears to feel as if they were on fire.

"Good! First thing first, a recap if you will. I told you already that I swing both ways. You, I know from our talks, are straighter than an arrow. Heero here is the odd duck. He doesn't particularly swing any specific way. He is what's called Pan-sexual Do you what that is?"

Thinking of the word before shaking her head, no. Kagome knew her curiosity was showing on her face at learning something new, and about Heero no less.

With a soft chuckle, Duo continued speaking, "Basically pansexual is someone who is not limited by sexual choice in regards to biological sex, gender or gender identity. Meaning a word, thought ,image or even a moment can turn them on and make them extremely aroused. Or even a singular trait about a particular individual, even if the pan-sexual doesn't even like them, can also cause them to be aroused. Leading them to want a physical release."

Feeling her jaw drop open at the technical explanation from Duo. Kagome knew him as a lot smarter than he let one, but still it awed her when he showed it. And learning what a pan-sexual actually was, well and an eye opener. Again peeking at Heero, seeing just the faintest of tinting of pink across his cheeks and ear tips.

"Okay." she said softly as she focused on the empty spot between them, to help keep from squealing about how cute that Heero looked with the minor bit of blushing.

"Good, now for the meat and potatoes."

Unable to help herself, Kagome giggled. Feeling some of her tension disappear.

"AH HA! There is that smile. Now let me make this next point very, very clear. Heero and I are not a couple. We are not exclusive to each other either. And what you saw when you up popped in here three months ago. It was by random happenstance that you saw that. All because of, well, me."

Swallowing multiple times, Kagome willed the cushion she was staring at to burst into flames.

"That's because he had come into the show as I was working off some morning tension to a very provocative image of you in the sho... OW! Heero!"

Light headed was the only ways Kagome could describe her current state of being. Even as she saw Heero's arm across her field of vision to smack Duo. Drawing a small amused smile to her lips.

"Duo, hurry up."

"Geez, you didn't have to hit me. Anyways! Kagome since you met us, I can honestly say that bout of our lives has been enriched. And Heero here drove me to distraction with his constant need of physical release."

Tilting her head to the side, not quite sure what Duo meant. She blinked and looked and looked as she felt, lost.

"Duo!"

A soft chuckle from Duo before he continued, "To make this short. You know Im already highly attracted to you. Well so is Heero, but too damned stubborn to say a thing. We both want you."

There was a pause, which she guessed was to allow her to say something. As she tried to formulate a reply, Heero broke the silence.

"MOVE IN WITH US!"

Jerking not just her eyes, but her whole head as she looked directly at Heero. Seeing he was red in the face and looking like he was extremely uncomfortable. Which she assumed was his embarrassed mode.

"Dammit, Heero! WE agreed to talk things out with her. Then see if she was at least receptive to that idea as well as the other thing."

Not looking away from Heero's intense gaze as she listened to genuinely upset and borderline angry. Unable to form a coherent sentence, Kagome said the only thing that was running through her mind.

"Why?"

The slow lazy blink she received before she felt a tug on one of her hands. Easily pulling her off balance so she was falling towards Heero. At the last second, she thrust her hands out on either side of Heero's head, grasping the back of the couch. Leaving their faces but mere inches apart.

Kagome stared into those dangerous but gorgeous blue eyes for what felt like hours. Though she knew it was only but seconds, waiting for her answer. To suck in a startled breath as Heero closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers in a fierce, hard and toe curling passionate kiss. Further throwing Kagome's balance off, as her knees started to go weak.

The feel of familiar hands bracing her as Heero made her mind go hazy. Knowing he was a man of action, not words. She was pretty clear on what he was communicating to her in answer her question.

"You are a dick Heero Yuy."

Duo's voice was right next to her ear as his warm breath feathered across it and her neck. His hands holding her body up as he pressed his chest to her back. To say her nerves were starting to fray to the point of snapping would be an understatement.

"Well, since you're no going anywhere really soon. I'll take this time to elaborate on Heero's slightly cryptic words."

Rolling her eyes under the lids as Heero continued to kiss her. Kagome felt Duo's hands slide down over her hips to her legs. Before she was lifted up and moved so she was sitting on Heero's lap. To have his arms wrapped firmly around her waist the second she was settled in place as if keeping her there.

"Kagome, Kagome. I am sure you get the picture about how both of us feel about you now. I mean you'd have to be a brick wall to not be able to tell how this bastard feels."

Giving a hum of acknowledgment, Kagome tried not to lose herself completely in the kiss.

"Since the little surprise 3 months ago, Heero and I have been doing a lot of talking amongst other things. We have both come to adore you. Wanting you. There have been a lot of fights as well before we came to one conclusion."

At Duo's words, Kagome attempted to break the kiss, earning her a tight, almost painful squeeze and a low growl of warning. Making her body go still as her instincts registered that Heero was claiming his dominance.

With a dry and knowing chuckle, she felt Duo's hands on her shoulders. Slowly working them, to get her body to relax once more. All the while still speaking in her ear, in low breathy tones.

"He's greedy and very demanding, Kagome. Easier to let him have his way until he is finished."

The slight pause in words sent a thrilling shiver down her spine.

"Back on topic. That we both have to have you. Leading to what he randomly blurted out. To put it bluntly, a three-way relationship. No one belongs to anyone exclusively per-say. That we all live together, enjoy each other's companionship either all three together at one time or singularly."

After the last word left Duo's lips, Heero broke the kiss. Allowing Kagome to suck in a much needed deep breath. Her eyes very unfocused as she leaned back towards Duo. Mind reeling at what she was being asked. It was surreal as her back connected with Duo's chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Please, Kagome."

The quick intake of breath she felt from Duo when Heero asked politely. A very rare occurrence from what she learned from Duo a while back.

"Oh yeah, if it helps make your decision. We already got permission from your guard dog and boss."

The admission from Duo sent Kagome into a silent fit of giggles. There was no doubt they were serious about their proposition.

When Kagome finally spoke, "Do I at least get one day to think about it?"

"Yes!" came the joint reply as both sets of arms hugged her tightly.


	6. Naruto: Akatsuki Files 01 - Itachi

Naruto: Akatsuki Files – Itachi

By: Im ur Misconception

[A/N: This is the disclaimer that I do not own Naruto and/or Inu Yasha. But I do own the crazy fucking idea that is contained in this one shot. And I hope you all enjoy the crazy that it is. Because this fucking thing won't leave me the hell alone. 3 months of trying to get it from my mind and now I am putting it on paper (figuratively) to post it here on Fan Fiction.]

[A/N 2: This little short is done with 10 word prompts. The word is listed before the section so that no one can say they are confuzzeled by it.]

Number 01: Idiot

He stood there staring a bit dumbfounded at the raven haired girl. His mind refusing to believe what he was just told. It was something that no one, not even his father or family members had told him. So as his black eyes stared at the now retreating back of the raven haired girl, he felt the first tinges of anger building in his chest. All while his mind began to rant about how that girl had the right to call him, a prodigy genius, an idiot of all things. With a soft growl, he promised himself that he would get out of her, her reason for calling him that.

Turning on the ball of one foot, he strode through the group of girls and few male students at the academy that followed him everywhere. Ignoring the hushed angered whispering from them. They had no right to be offended by what the girl said when it was directed at himself. Besides, he did not once, ask for his fellow students to fawn over him. Even if he was the heir to the Uchiha clan. Itachi wanted to go find any information on the girl that he could. Information that could help him get the girl to spill when he interrogated her.

Number 02: Break

Standing there, Itachi stared wide-eyed in disbelief as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his skin rose into fine bumps as pain seared through him. Watching as a group of people dressed in the orange and purple robes rushed out of the academy's yard. Everything had seemed to be going in slow motion. It had been four months since his first interaction with the raven haired girl in his class, he had come learn was named Kagome Higurashi. And she was a very complex and stubborn female. To boot he was unable to get the reasoning out of her, even after his 'fan club' asked her if she even knew who he was. Her response left him speechless as he had just watched her get up and walk away.

How the hell could a person not care who he was, or what he stood for and give the response, "Yes, and Idiot." When others started in, he had just narrowed his eyes and walked away from the girl. Since then, any and every encounter had been, well borderline explosive with a mix of words and tempers. And at some point, he had started to search her out. No longer angry with her, but rather perplexed and confused. For she didn't give a damn about who he was, or which clan he came from. Hell at one point the girl, Kagome, had bluntly stood up and told him to his face, that he was human and to get over himself.

But earlier today, things had come to a head. Coming in and seeing the results of the exams posted and he ranked second once more. Leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, as outraged comments and cries from those behind him. He had gone out to enjoy some quiet for lunch, or as best he could with his fellow students following him, only to find Kagome sitting on the tree branch that he normally sat in. A book in her hands as she read, seemingly oblivious to him below her staring up her. Deciding that being petulant about her being there was a waste of his time and effort, he sat down on the soft grass under the tree.

It had been only minutes when the others gathered around and the situation blew out of proportion. They began to speak rudely to her, to which she had only replied that 'his name was not on the branch, so first come first served.' And she was right. Before he could say or even react, Itachi caught in his peripherals a small elongated object flying towards Kagome. Only to hear a startled shriek after a sickening squelch as the object had hit her. Looking up things seemed to go in slow motion as he stood up, to see her tilt to the side as a strange lilac colored chakra burst from her body like something broke inside her as she fell. Though it didn't explain why his body was reacting the way it was.

Number 03: Vanished

Three months has come and gone since that day, and there was no sign of Kagome. At first, Itachi relished in the stubborn woman being gone. Not having all the drama that came with her being around. But after a while, he found that life at the academy was turning monotonous. The teachers never said anything about the incident, his fellow students seemed to act as if she was never there. And in all honesty, he found it rather boring. Leaving Itachi to feel as if something was not right.

Though he didn't bother to ask anyone around about it since they all seemed to be hush-hush on it. But it didn't mean that he left it alone. No, in fact, he used his ability to be stealthy and gather information to his benefit. Because there was no way that a person could just vanish as if they never existed. And he had been right. The thought brought a small, dark smirk to his normally stoic face. Having overheard some talking of the teachers about the curious raven-haired girl the day before. Already he was placing the Intel into the mystery to help form a better picture.

He knew her name was Kagome Higurashi, Age still unknown. She had been attending the academy learning the history and such subjects, on top of the basics all who would become Ninja did. That she was the second daughter to the head monk of the local shrine. Making Kagome a Shrine Maiden, something he was not too familiar with. Hell, Itachi wasn't even aware that Konoha had a shrine to the gods, to begin with. But what he had overheard yesterday was that she would not become back to the academy to be a Ninja. Not after what had happened, that they felt it was a shame to lose someone with such potential, but her talents now lay in another area. Though nothing much more was said except that she would still receive a bit of training to help her learn some control at one of the training ground.

And that was what was important since he was now very curious about why she was no longer allowed to be at the academy and why she needed to learn more control.

Number 04: borborygmus (*1)

Two years had come and gone leaving him 9 years of age, as he sat there hidden up in the tree. A small break from his missions. Black eyes trained on the person down in the training field. Practicing archery of all things archaic. But there was no denying the perfect form and grace that was displayed each time they pulled an arrow, notched it and drew the bow back. Their aim perfect as they sighted along the arrow and released it. Each one flew true and hit the center of the target.

Ever since finding out which training ground and watching the girl, Itachi started to realize that she was like him in away. That she held herself apart from others, but unlike him didn't have a clan name to make her stand out. No instead she just liked her solitude. The first time he had seen her practicing he almost got caught by her as he choked on his laughter when she snapped the bow string on her leather clad wrist and the arrow fell to the ground, only to have Kagome stomp her foot and curse like some of his elders after a, particularly long patrol day. She had a very colorful language that he was sure she was not supposed to have as a shrine maiden. More-so when she was taken to task for it by her instructor who again was wearing the orange and purple robes.

Since then he had seen her progress. But it was what he was seeing at that moment that made it worth it. That strange lilac colored chakra surrounded her body as she pulled the empty bow string back. Focusing so completely that it flowed down her arms and formed into an arrow its self. Sucking in a breath as he saw her breath in as she raised the bow up a bit, drawing the string back. Each time he had seen her do this, it took his breath and set his nerves on edge. He couldn't help it, she seemed so ethereal. The sheer look of focused concentration as she stayed centered so she would hit her mark. The color of the chakra she used was not normal either. Itachi had done a lot of research on chakra, which he could see clearly with his Sharingan. But as he looked at her for the flow of her chakra and what type of Jutsu she was using, nothing ever was revealed. In fact, even with the information, he found absolutely nothing.

Just as she was readying herself, by shifting her feet to exhale and release the chakra based arrow, Itachi felt his eyes go wide. His stomach decided right then and there to rumble loudly, reminding him that he had not eaten since last night, having opted to skip breakfast. Wanting to see her practice early this morning, after overhearing the conversation the last time she was on the training field with her instructor. Flushing a bit red as he pulled his body to the side, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck as the arrow buried its self into tree right where his head had been just a second before. Only to drag his gaze back to Kagome as laughter filled the air.

Frowning as she stared at his hiding spot, blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Figuring since she shot at him, he should just climb down and be visible to him. Glancing to the side to get one more look at the arrow, Itachi blinked a bit when he saw it was not there. Shaking his head as he jumped down and looked as if he didn't care as he continued to watch as she tried to reign in her laughter at him. And failing in a spectacular manner from what he was seeing. As he just arched an eyebrow at her. This could prove to be either disastrous or beneficial for him.

Number 05: Nevermore

Standing next to his parents, holding his younger brother Sasuke's hand as they mounted the stairs leading up to the shrine. It was not the first time he had been there in the last two years. But it was the first time coming with his family and for a New Years Celebration. There had been a bit of a fuss being made about receiving an invitation, along with the other clan heads of Konoha. A rare showing for all of them to be in one place at the same time since he knew that the relations between them were not the best.

Shoving all thoughts out of his head as they crested the top step and let his eyes roam around. Looking for Kagome. To see if he could possibly get more information about what was happening from her. As well as finally introduce Sasuke to her, since she herself had her own younger brother around the same age. After the initial scan, he didn't see her. Deciding to wait, instead of asking one of the monks rushing around with the final preparations. Since his interactions and if he had to label it, friendship was not known to anyone. Something she had asked him politely while using him as target practice for fun, to not mention.

Staying close to his parents as they man politely to talk with the other clan heads. Trying to keep Sasuke from falling asleep, since the moon was rising higher into the sky. As the thing would start at the stroke of midnight to help usher in the new year. Breathing out, watching his breath turn into a small cloud of condensation. Only to pause when Tasugi Higurashi, the head monk, and father to Kagome came out and announce that it would be starting. Leaning down he picked up Sasuke, who was barely staying awake. Which was impressive since he was only five years of age.

The moment a poignant chord was struck on the Japanese harp, some of the monks had before them. Itachi felt as if his eyes about popped out of his head. From the shadows of the prayer, shrine stepped Kagome. Dressed head to toe in a layered white kimono with what looked to be a stylized sakura flower in red on the left sleeve and left bottom corner of the garment. Her hair elaborately pulled up in a bun, with pale white and red chopsticks holding her raven locks in place. Her eyes outlined in black coal with vivid red eyeshadow drawn across her eyes lids and under them, while her lips glistened a deep pink of Rogue.

Her steps measured and full of confidence and grace. The moment she came to a stop, Itachi saw a small smile twitch at the edge of her lips as her eyes met his for a brief second. Then the Monks began to play an odd tune, to which she began to move, her arms moving out only to stop as her hand flicked open folded fans that he had not noticed that she had been holding as the sleeves of the kimono effectively hid them. From there she danced in time to the tune, her body wasting no movement or energy. The muscle control she showed was beyond anything he could believe she was capable of since she was normally very klutzy.

When the last note echoed in the air and faded away, Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw the pale lilac nimbus surrounding her. The faint whispers of those gathered at what they were seeing as he watched Kagome bow at the waist and excuse herself. Unsure why it caused such a reaction from the color of her chakra. Looking over to his father as he talked to the twin of the head of the Hyuga clan about it. Barely catching what was being said, before deciding that he should go and find Kagome herself. It was time for him to get his answers.

Making his way towards where he saw her disappear, Itachi was stopped by none other than his clan member Shisui. Seeing the look of wonder in his eyes as he stared at him. Shrugging his shoulders, before they both silently agreed with a look to find her. Though, if he was, to be honest, he didn't want Shisui to be near her.

Number 06: Destiny

Pausing briefly to look back at the place he had called home for all of his thirteen years of life. Now he was a criminal of the worst kind. Having made his choice to stop the potential outbreak of another Ninja War, he made the choice to slaughter his whole clan under secret orders of the Sandime and the Elders, with the exception of his brother. Whom they had given their word would be protected. Turning and darting forward to meet up with a person he had met a few days prior. An ancestor he thought long dead. To start on his new mission from the Sandime. Infiltrating an organization as a member.

Not having gone much further than when he stopped for one last look at his village, Itachi became wary. There in the middle of the road was someone standing still and looking at the sky. He did not get a feeling of malice from them. But no one should be traveling the road at this hour of the night. Slowing down, to creep up on them, using the forest alongside the road, he became very still. Getting close enough to make out just who it was standing there. A pack on their back, with a unstrung bow on top of it.

Feeling his gut bottom out as he stepped from the safety of the woods, just as they turned to look directly at him. Blue eyes shining brightly in humor as they pinned him to the ground where he stopped. Causing Itachi to frown. There was no explanation for why she was there. No one but the Sandime, Village Elders and that obnoxious Danzo knew what had gone down. Narrowing his eyes as he stepped closer, Itachi wanted to know just what she was doing there, packed like she was leaving the village.

He paused when he was but a foot from her, seeing in the depths of her eyes, a pained sadness, wisdom, and resolution he knew would mean no good. As her lips pressed into a thin line, showing she was about to be stubborn. Six years of knowing her, he had a good grasp on just what she could be like when an idea got into her head. Giving a shake of his head before turning and continuing on. Mouth moving to ask her what was going on. Groaning mentally as his frown deepened as he heard her reply.

Though something told him that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but decided to leave it. Already deciding to ditch her at the first chance. There was no way he'd draw her down the path of darkness and blood he chose to walk. Even if she claimed she was going to forge her own path of destiny. She was the light to his bleak darkness. And like with his brother, he would not taint her. Protecting her and the warmth she had shed in his life was important. Besides, having her with him when he met up with Madara would be bad. More-so if Madara knew she was a holy person.

Number 07: Ebon (poetic version of Ebony)

Pain seared through his body, leaving him awash in a black abyss. Floating as it wracked his body. There had been no other choice, but to use that particular Jutsu. It was something he had been learning from his ancestor Madara. The strain it put on his body was nothing to sneer at. Mostly because his body was already in a weakened state and he had just gotten over having a viscous chest cold that had left him very weak. But the mission came first and foremost. Trusting Juzu to do what was needed.

Though nothing in the world was perfect, something always had to go wrong at the last second. So had he lay there, drifting in and out of consciousness, Itachi tried to remain aware of his surroundings. It was exceptionally hard when he felt the ebon fires of Amaterasu swam through his veins. Making him feel as if he was burning in the fires of hell from the inside out. Time was no longer of consequence as he mentally wished he was dead. The damn jutsu also seemed to directly affect his eye sight. As the last thing he recalled before blacking out was his vision fading as the feel of something thick spilling down his cheeks and he knew for a fact it was not tears.

Groaning softly as he tried to pry his eyes open, hating that they felt glued shut as voice filtered in. He recognized the deep one as his partner. But the softer toned one he couldn't place as words danced across his mind. Trying to place why it sounded so familiar as he slipped back under, letting the pain and blackness envelop him.

Time seemed ephemeral, each time he seemed to gain consciousness, Itachi heard those two voice talking. The words spoken started to stand out as they continued in hushed whispers as if to not disturb. As he finally recognized the second voice and felt confused. There was no way that person could be there. It was impossible, they were supposed to be at the base, safe and sound under the watchful eye of Pein. Staying still, eyes still refusing to open as he listened in on the conversation, hoping to learn something.

"I know what you are. Help him."

"...I cannot."

"Bullshit, Kagome. With … your talent you can."

"I...Juzu... I am unable too."

The soft tone mixed with sadness made him cringe internally. He hated to hear the normally bright, cheery and vivacious girl like this. Juzu knew it too. So it made him curious as to why Juzu was stressing her out so bad. Feeling his body tense as he continued to listen, he tried his best to let his body relax.

"Why not? Are your feelings so shallow? You're his friend, do something."

"If I did Juzu... it'd be purification... you should know what that means...to him and any with a Kekkei Genkai."

At her words, Itachi wanted to ask what she meant as a low hiss from Juzu was heard before the man mumbled something less than pleasant. Only to have the room go quiet once more. At that he let himself be carried back into the black abyss of sleep. Unaware of the bed dipping down next to him as someone crawled next to him. Not hearing the soft, smothered sob that came from the person as a small hand came up to brush the damp hair from his face. While the room's only other occupant watched on in silence.

Number 08: Fearless

He mentally groaned as he listened to Pein and Konan telling him he had a new partner. Since the loss of Juzu, he'd been fine on his own. Even though he knew that he would be getting another one since they always worked in pairs. But what was getting his goat right now was the fact that they had not the forethought to keep this man here to meet him. No, they let him go into the base with everyone actually here for once. But most importantly he didn't want an incident to occur with one person that resided in the base at all times.

Tossing the photo of the man back at his leader, he just looked blankly at him. Showing nothing, which seemed to make Pein amused as Madara stepped out from the shadows. A smirk pulling at the corners of Madara's lips as a sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. So without a word he spun on the ball of one foot and did his best to not run from the room.

As he made his way down towards the common area, he heard the voices of everyone else. Just as he heard Hidan's shouting at the top of his lungs. The words made Itachi clench his teeth and grind them. Not having to look behind him, knowing that Pein, Konan, and Madara were already following him as he darted around the corner just in time to go still and wide-eyed at what was before him. It was like watching two carts crashing into each other, as time seemed to slow down.

As he saw Kagome blink wide blue eyes up at his new partner, Kisame, before looking behind her to Hidan who looked really pissed as he started to catch up. Only to see her mouth move as she mouthed 'sorry' to a shocked Kisame as he looked down at the small, petite female. Just as she gave a wicked smile of pure deviance. One hand sliding up the shark-mans chest while the other curled into the waist of his belted pants as she dipped and thrust her shoulder into the man's abs. Grimacing as he watched her shoulder hit hard into the man's abs as he showed shock on his face as Kagome judo flipped the over her shoulder with her momentum and surprise.

The flash of triumph in her eyes as she looked at him, letting him know that she was fully aware of him and the three behind him. As her hands let go of Kisame sending the man sailing over her, feet first into a horrified Hidan. Who went down under Kisame's sandal feet to the ground with said man now partially on top of him. Both men groaning from the contact with the floor as Itachi let his wide-eyed gaze follow Kagome, who half skipped and half danced to Kakuzu. A single hand out to the man, who seemed to glare down at her.

Shaking his head when the man handed her a huge wad of cash. Of which she rapidly counted through as a soft feminine chuckle came from behind him. All while Kagome took a third of her 'winning's' handed them back to Kakuzu before standing on her tippy toes and gave the man a brief kiss on the cheek. The blush that appeared on the cold man's face would forever be burned into his memory. As Kagome walked over to Kisame, knelt down, apologized once more, handing him a few bills and telling Hidan he had to eat whatever dessert she decided to make for dinner.

That sinking feeling he had had earlier came back with a vengeance. Kagome had a serious sweet tooth, that left many of the Akatsuki with a tummy ache. Soon she was skipping down the hall singing a song at the top of her lungs as if nothing in the world had just happened.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?

Walking over to a now righted Kisame, Itachi knelt down as a chorus of voice spoke up. Giving her name before she could, as Hidan spat out the word 'Fearless'. His voice laced with disdain and mortification. While Itachi began to calmly explain that she was someone you didn't mess with if he didn't want to be killed. To which everyone chimed up in agreement, speaking volumes to just how much influence that little raven-haired woman had with her random effect on those around her.

Number 09: Ameliorate

Horror filled him. That was what could be said as he stood there staring down into wide, glassy blue eyes. The complete and utter horror. There was no right way to fight this and make it go away. This situation was already bad, to begin with. Having to go on an extended mission, back to both of their home of Konoha. He had figured like with any mission he went on she would be fine. Not the fact that she would have flat out hysterics over it. That and the fact the fine hairs on the back of his neck and arms was standing up again. He knew what it was now. And it did not bode well.

But what was taking him and nailing his feet to the floor was the stuff falling from her lips. The admissions she just gave him. A lot of it cold hard facts, facts that she was well aware of what was going on with him. Had been for apparently a long time. But it was what came after all that left him staring down at her face as the first tears began to fall.

He was now eighteen years old, having known the girl, no woman before him for the better part of eleven years now. And she had been right when she threw all of that in his face just now. Glancing to the side to see Kisame just standing there looking like this was common knowledge. Turning his head slightly to look at the others gathered, Sasori and Deidara, Pein, and Konan. None of them seemed as shocked as he was about the confession he got from Kagome.

Letting his gaze go down again to Kagome, he saw the tears still falling down her flushed pale face. But the look on it had morphed from anger to mortification. Her own words dawning in her mind as he watched her step back from him. Panic filling those blue eyes as she turned to bolt. Itachi reached out and grasped a wrist as it flung back towards him. Catching it, he gave a soft tug that had her turning to face him.

In that moment he realized there was no band-aid to fix this as pain swept through him in a light wave. Her eyes shifted from blue to lilac as whatever power she had kept hidden swept through her. A nimbus encompassing her body in a halo that made her look ethereal, as her body began to lift from the floor. The gasp of shock and pain from those around him spurred him into motion as he felt his body scream from the burst of her power.

Gathering her now stiff body into his arms as his nerves flared up like they had when he had first used Amaterasu. All he knew was he needed to get her away from everyone there because staying there would expose exactly what she was. And that would only cause more problems since he had learned she was a priestess and had this power. That Madara and the others would want to use her to help gather the jinchuuriki and bijuu.

Number 10: Flood

It had been days. He had taken her to the one place in the base that was safe. Where no one but him and Kisame could enter. All thanks to the still sleeping Kagome. She had created fuda that worked as a barrier in the small room that Sasori had used his sand to dig out. There was no windows or vents. And it was connected to his room via the bathroom. A safe haven for his little friend when he was gone if she needed to release the power or reiki she held within her tiny body.

Feeling worry flood his mind and body, leaving him drained as he looked up from where he lay on the bed, holding his child friend against him. There stood Kisame, who looked agitated and leery. There had been a few flare ups. Which were harmful to the man. Burning his flesh and peeling it away. While his sword Samehada seemed to love to feed off of it. Which was odd, since it was not chakra in the normal sense. Each day was a waiting game they had to play, for her to wake up and look at them with that same sweet smile on her lips.

And when she did, he had a lot of things he had to tell her. A lot of things to make up for, because he would go out and complete this mission. And the one he set in motion all those years ago, when he slaughtered his clan and let his brother live. Making him into the weapon that would eventually end him and hopefully stop Madara's ultimate plan in the long run. It was a long shot, one that was being taken in the dark. But with his body weak and him dying. But now he had a chance to go out knowing that the feelings he had always secretly harbored were not only reciprocated, but she'd be aware of how he felt. For better or worse.


	7. Naruto: Akatsuki Files 02 - Kisame

Naruto: Akatsuki Files - 02 Kisame Hoshigaki

By: Im ur Misconception

(A/N: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it. That right belongs exclusively to Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own InuYasha and it's characters. That right, again, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. BUT I do own the screwed up idea that spawned this story. And love how it turned out.)

It had been two days since their run in with the toad sage Jiraiya and the jinchuuriki for the nine-tails, plus one Sasuke Uchiha. And his partner had yet to recover from using Amaterasu. In fact, if Kisame didn't know better. The spontaneous use of it had done more harm than good. And he needed to get him some medical help.

With that thought in mind, he shouldered his half-conscious teammate and grumbled under his breath while doing so. This could cost them valuable time in getting to their next mission. But when he had been assigned to be the Uchiha's partner, Kisame had been told by Pein that he needed to make sure Itachi didn't let his health decline. That it came as a top priority. And in the years they'd work together, he had become painfully aware of how hard the man pushed himself.

They were still a week out from Amegakure. And he knew there was only a small village between where they were at and the base. Hoping that the village would have at least a medic nin, he made his way as quickly as possible towards it.

Three days, moving as quick as he could, staying into the forest instead of the road to keep them from being discovered. Kisame came to a halt when he heard the muttering of people. They were fair ways from the road. Leaning up against a tree, he listened in.

"Dammit. Flat out refusal."

"You should have known that was going to happen. No one has garnered interest."

"Yeah, well. It is dangerous to live in these woods alone. And it'd be more beneficial for everyone, especially the hospital if the damned healer would just move into the village. Because we all know that when the hospital cannot do it, they call on..."

The man's words trailed off as they got further away. Having his interest piqued, Kisame adjusted Itachi and moved in the direction they men had come from. A healer that didn't want to live in the village. One that the hospital would ask for help on occasion. This was perfect. A little too perfect, but he wasn't going to complain.

It didn't take him long to sense another person nearby. Keeping his chakra contained as he and Itachi moved towards them. Until he was able to see between the trees into a sunlit clearing. There in the middle was a short, petite figured raven haired girl. She was solely focused on whatever was before her.

Curious as to what that could be, Kisame stepped forward just slightly. Only go still as the bell on Itachi's Hat chimed softly and the girl whipped around, firing an arrow directly at them. Which embedded it's right where his head had been. And his hat now attached to the tree.

He had not been expecting reflexes like that from a small girl like her. As he looked back from his hat to the girl, he saw the horror on her expressive face as she dropped her bow and came running towards them. Blue eyes like the lakes in Mist country wide and shining.

"I am so sorry. It was purely a reflex reaction Sir..."

Watching as she ran up, not showing an ounce of fear until her words trailed off and she just stared up at him. Her gaze transfixed to him. Something he had gotten used to over the years. It annoyed him as he glared down at her, scowling to make her react. Only to have her roll her eyes and shake her head as if to say 'Please- your-not-scary.'

Leaving him to feel a bit put off. Civilians always ran when they saw him without the hat. But this girl was not doing it. In fact, she was acting like seeing him was the most normal thing in the world. Hell, he knew that almost everyone in the Akatsuki had been a bit unsettled by his appearance, well except Madara.

"You know where the healer is."

It was more a statement than a question. Making the girl blink at him, before nodding her head yes. As her eyes darted to the person he was partially holding up. Only to purse her lips in thought, making the skin between her eyes crinkle a bit. With a soft sigh, Kisame watched the girl roll her shoulders and waved at him to follow her.

He did. Staying behind her. She walked with long strides that were confident. Back straight as she headed towards the opposite side of the clearing and a fairly large tree. Which she skirted around to the backside, where a very well hidden door was placed. Feeling wary, Kisame narrowed his eyes on the back of the girls head and let his aura lash out at her.

He could that she had no chakra, but when she glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes clearly told him she didn't appreciate his actions. Further punctuated by pulling the door open with a sharp jerk and motioning him to step inside... the tree its self.

Quickly checking for traps of any sort and not finding any, he crouched down and stepped through. Stopping as he saw the spacious interior of the tree. It had been carved carefully. The base of the floor sanded down and smooth. A small kitchenette to the left, with a table by the far wall. Luminescent fungus hanging from the wall giving more than enough light. While to his right was a low bed and a small workbench that held various jars, bags, and a pestle. In front of his was a carved staircase that wrapped around the inside of the tree and went up to another floor.

A polite cough brought him from his inspection, Kisame shuffled forward to let the girl enter the treehouse? That was what this was, a house that was made from a tree of all things. Looking at her as she pointed at the low bed.

"Where is the healer."

He bit out as he marched over and practically dumped Itachi on the bed. His eyes never leaving her person as she raised a singular eyebrow, that suddenly made him think she could be related to Itachi in how she did it. With her pale looks and dark hair yeah, the only thing that didn't fit was her blue eyes.

"I am the healer. Is that a problem?"

The soft tones of her voice made him pause. When the men had been talking, he had thought the healer was older and probably male. Not some teenage slip of a girl who was giving him attitude. With a quick shake of his head, he could suddenly understand why they had wanted her to move into the village.

He blinked as he realized that she was no longer in front of him. But next to him, hand removing the hate and robe simultaneously from his partner. Only to pause as she stared down at him. Not surprised in the least. The man drew attention from male and female alike with his good looks.

When a snort of derision came from the girl as she moved away to the work bench. Kisame had to do a double-take. He was not sure if she was impressed by his good looks or actually found his partner to be ugly. Turning his attention back to the aforementioned partner, he saw that Itachi had cracked his eyes at him. Showing that they were onyx once more.

Giving a small imperceptible shake of his head, Itachi closed them once more. Just in time too, the girl had come back from the workbench. In her hand was a small bowl, a bottle of water and a pouch of what he could only guess was herbs. Paying careful attention as she set the stuff on the small stand next to the bed. He noted how she poked and prodded at the Uchiha.

"He has that whatcamachallit...uh.. the family blood thing. Fucking inbreeding bastards. Neglecting health for the perfection of power. Morons all of them, power begets nothing but pain."

Kisame about choked on his tongue at the woman's words. She sounded like she didn't know what a Kekkei Genkai was. But understanding the basics of how they kept it in the 'family'. On top of sounding outright bitter about power in general.

"Oh good, you finally decided to quit playing the unconscious idiot."

When she spoke again, he looked at his partner. Smothering the laugh that was threatening to burst from his chest. Seeing an emotion on his face was priceless. Especially irritated shock. The dark look that his partner was shooting at the girl didn't even effect her. And her next statement mollified the both of them.

"I have had deadlier looks and much stronger killing intent than either of you two put together directed at me. And I can tell you, that man was called the Killing Perfection for a flipping reason. Smug bastard."

With that said she poured the herbs and water into the bowel. Swirling them with her fingers before removing them and dipping the towel into it. Absorbing just enough to dampen it with expert ease. From there she explained that she was washing his face and eyes with a natural disinfectant.

As she did each thing, Kisame couldn't help but wonder about a few things. She had no chakra that he could sense. And it was not uncommon for a person to be born without it. That her reaction time was of someone who has been trained or in countless battles. But her age and appearance were at odds with that. Still, he was interested in how she had shot that arrow and took his hat off before he realized what was happening.

And now she was like a miniature militant commander going about their business. The efficiency she displayed said she was no stranger to healing a person in a chronic state of being. The girl was rather intriguing. As he stood there as she continued with washing Itachi's' face. And the fact he was relaxing showed that it had a soothing effect on him.

"Dump this in the sink."

At those five simple words, Kisame looked down at the girl as if she couldn't be serious. The twitch at the corner of her mouth as well as the way both eyebrows jumped up on her forehead as she thrust the bowl at him. Sloshing some of the herb infused water on him, told him that she was. With a frown, he did as he was 'told'.

"There, now to get down to business. You pretty boy are gonna stay very still and not even twitch a muscle if you know is good for you."

Biting his lip at her words as he poured the water down the sink. Kisame was betting that the Uchiha was giving her his patented death glare. When the sound of skin hitting skin lightly cracked through the air he spun. Seeing her hand coming away from a now pink cheek as his partner looked stunned. The low growl coming from the raven haired girl as she planted her other hand on her hip which was hiked up as she glared down at him in a battle of wills.

Oh yea, he would be teasing his partner about this for some time to come. He respected Itachi. Knew the man was faster, stronger and twice as intelligent as himself. But even he knew not to piss off the person who was healing him. Not that he needed it since he was a helluva lot hardier than a normal human.

In the next instant, the woman was bending over Itachi and literally stripping him down. With that Kisame swiftly made his way to her and grabbed her hands off his partner. Only to have her head snap up, blue eyes flashing as they pinned him to the spot.

"Would you let me do my job. Trust me I already think you both incompetent fools. I call tell by the shallow breathing he does, by choice, that he has an upper respiratory infection. On top of the strain to his eyes from that bloodline thingy. Besides, pretty boy here is not my type in the least."

The bite of her words was like several slaps to the face. Leaving him reeling as the last of her words sank in fully. Letting her go and stepping back, Kisame met the dumbfounded gaze of Itachi. His partner was not used to being... told that he was not the type of the opposite gender. It made Kisame feeling even smugger. But then again, what was this woman's type and how had she accurately diagnosed the Uchiha by hearing just his breathing.

It was about an hour later, and several more bowl of herb infused water, that Itachi was cleaned and being thoroughly checked over. The girl, Kagome, had told them they'd be staying the night and could leave in the morning. Then made a light, but late lunch for them. Spoon feeding his partner, who was getting more displeased at being treated like an invalid. Even if he was borderline so.

After they were done, he watched with a small bit of fascination as Kagome mixed various herbs. Making a poultice, as well as a drink that looked like green goo for Itachi to drink. At least from what his senses could tell it smelled good. The face that was made said it tasted horrendous. Then she placed her hands on Itachi's chest and closed her eyes. The faint pale purple aura that shimmered into being around her had sent him into defensive mode.

Glaring at her as that odd light made his skin tingle as he bared his pointed teeth. Then it was gone. The smile she turned to him as his hand rested on the handle of Samehada had him again pausing. As a loud gasp came from the bed, drawing both their attention to its occupant.

"Woman, what was that."

At Itachi's comment, Kisame saw the small tic under one eye as the hands still on his chest curled just right so she was pinching his chest. Eliciting a small hiss of pain as her blue gaze was directed fully at him.

"I have a name. It is Kagome. You use it or I will make sure the rest of your healing will be excruciating. As for what it is, it is not chakra."

With that she stood up, hands going to her low back as she stretched her body in an arc. Giving him a good view of curves that her clothes hid. Realizing that she had not answered Itachi at all, just telling him what it was not and threatening him again. The chick was definitely interesting and had a death wish. And whatever that ability was, his instincts didn't like it at all. That light she emitted was a danger to him.

Tracking her movements warily, Kisame moved to sit on the end of the bed. He didn't take his eyes off the woman as she began to rummage in some cabinets in the kitchen. Gathering up what looked to be more herbs and a few tubs of 'stuff'.

"You okay?"

"hnn."

"Good. Did that hurt?"

"...no."

"It set my nerves on edge."

"Hnn."

"Was there a change."

"..yes.."

At that simple answer, Kisame became speculative. His partner had seen numerous doctors throughout his short life. All proclaiming that there was no cure for what was wrong with him. But now there was a change. One that was easily felt in the young man. That in of its self was a Miracle. He just needed to find out what that technique use was and how to get it.

"Don't bother. I am not telling you. I am not an idiot. Your cloaks told me who you were, Akatsuki. But it does not matter if you were a god or a devil. I would still heal either of you. A life is not something to waste."

Unaware that she had come back, Kisame turned his gaze back towards her. Only to see those blue eyes looking so old and wise in that young face. Telling him she had seen a lot in her short lifetime. But living in the ninja world death, war and other such things were not unusual. Her philosophy was though. It would make her a prime target to be killed by many. A waste.

"It's rude to stare at someone. Unless you are wanting something."

Eyes shooting wide open at the two sentences spoken to him. Kisame felt a small bit of heat flood to his face. If he didn't know better, he thought that was a proposition. The look on her face said she was amused but it was not. Only to have her smile softly at him as she knelt by the bed. Her hands moving, mixing things together for what she was about to do.

Still curious about what she was doing, he watched. As he knew Itachi was. She explained that she was making a Salve to put on his chest if it started to get congested again. That the natural mint and some other herb extracts would help him fight that off. Another was a salve for his eyes. That was to be used before he went to sleep. The slightly pause she gave before she looked back at Itachi and said that he had better start sleeping more to help heal the optical nerve.

It was a few more hours and two more sessions of that unsettling pale purple light before she was done. Her pale skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat. Blue eyes slightly drooping in exhaustion before she stood up and wiped her hands on her loose pants. A small smile on her lips as she looked down at his partner. Who was actually sleeping peacefully? Satisfaction radiating off her.

"How much is the payment?"

His simple question made her look at him and blink as if confused for a few seconds.

"Oh...payment...uh...I do not take cash or favors."

Her words stumped him. Then what did she want? So he stared pointedly at her until she answered.

"Follow me. He will be sleeping for the rest of the night. And no one can enter this place without me present first."

With that Kisame watched her turn and walk to and out the door to the odd house. Getting up he followed after her, knowing somehow that her words were true. Outside, night had fallen. The clearing was bathed in the faint silver glow of the stars and moon. He watched as she meandered over to the dropped bow and quiver, picking them up. Then making her way to the arrow stuck in the trunk.

He stood there watching as she grasped it and pulled on it. Pausing before readjusting her grip and placing a foot on the tree to pull. Still not having luck as she huffed in annoyance and glared at the offensive arrow. Chuckling at it, Kisame made his way over to stand behind her. Easily towering over her short frame and jerked it easily from the tree with one hand, while the other caught his hat.

"Thanks."

That simple, honest word had him backing up a bit from her. This woman was complex and he was presuming dangerous in more than one way. She had a strange ability that set his nerves on end, was kind one minute and threatening with intent the next. Didn't fear either his partner or himself, though she knew they were Akatsuki. Her naivete was almost painful, but she was shrewd and sharp.

"What do you want as payment if not cash or favors."

"If it is all the same to you, your body."

At her words, Kisame looked down at her in utter disbelief. No woman would want him. He had gone without the touch of another person for a long time. So when a soft chiming laugh filled the clearing, he couldn't explain why suddenly he felt upset.

"I am sorry for teasing you. I couldn't resist seeing if you'd react. Your time and a few stories of your...exploits... as a ninja. Of course heavily edited for safety reasons. You like tea?"

Unable to stop himself from sputtering as she switched gears. Admitting to teasing him. Which pissed him off, even though she asked something that was relatively easy, more so that it was edited. Surging forward, he dropped the arrow and grasped her neck and lifted her up.

"It is not a smart move to taunt a predator, Ka-go-me."

He growled this out. Seeing her eyes open wide as she was lifted to dangle at his mercy. While under his hand he felt her pulse quicken. The way her tongue darted out to lick at her bottom lip made him let her go as if he had been burned. He couldn't' mistake what he had seen in her gaze at his actions.

"So, stories and tea?"

Grunting a quick agreement, he watched as she bent picking up the arrow and placing it back in the quiver before heading back to the entrance to her 'home'. Already Kisame couldn't wait to be gone from here. Whoever this woman was, he needed distance and quickly.

0000000000000

Pain shot through his body. That technique, double lariat, had hurt. He had felt his life slip away, the pain vanishing as his head was removed... Or so he thought. If he was fucking dead, why in hell was he feeling pain throughout his whole body? Could he just not catch a damn break even in death, or did he somehow get caught in that reincarnation technique?

Groaning he opened his eyes, only to snap them shut hissing. Only to hear a soft sigh, that was vaguely familiar to him for one reason or another. More carefully, Kisame opened his eyes, allowing them to gradually adjust to the light in the room. Only to find that the light wasn't as bright as he thought. And that the room was recognizable.

Slowly he began to move his muscles, starting at his toes and working his way up his body. Until his fingers, on one hand, curled into something that was stringy but soft. Turning his head and glancing down to see what he had touched. He got a good view of wavy black hair and a pale face, peaceful in sleep, laying by his hand. The thing that stood out to him, was that the face the person belonged to had not aged at all in the last three and half years since he had last seen it.

His mind leaping quickly to where he was exactly. But how the hell did he get here? He had been fighting elsewhere and was killed, right? So why was he in the bed in this odd little treehouse with her sleeping by his side. Groaning lowly, Kisame let his mind slip back into the black abyss of sleep.

When he next woke up, it was because of a feather light touch on his chest and neck. A cool wet sensation on his skin. Remembering to open his eyes slowly, he saw the girl, Kagome wiping him down with a small white towel. He watched her until she noticed him. Making her blue eyes go wide as saucers as she flushed darkly.

"Hey, stranger."

His voice cracked as he spoke. Earning him a roll of her eyes as she shifted. The towel is removed from his person, as she reached for something just out of his peripheral vision. Only to reappear with a glass of what looked to be water in it. The gentleness she showed him as she lifted his head and let him sip at the water was a far cry from how she had treated Itachi. Making that whole ordeal pop back to the front of his mind. So when he opened his mouth next, he could have kicked himself.

"So, what is your type."

The comical look on her face as she made a slightly strangled sound, eyes flashing as her mouth worked to formulate a response. Had him laughing, only to be sent into a painful coughing fit that made his throat raw and hurt all the way around.

"Idiot."

The softly muttered word didn't go unnoticed by him as she was rolling him to his side, leaning over him and patting his back softly. Once his coughing fit had ceased, he was rolled onto his back again and given a reproving look.

"Of all the things to ask, you ask that? Not how are you alive? Why you're in my home? Wow, I swear they know how to breed intellectuals in this world."

He went still at her words. He knew he had not misheard her at all. She clearly stated 'this world'. Meaning that she was not from this world. And from the way she was staring at him, she knew he knew he had caught onto those words. A sad smile playing on her lips.

"I will answer answer what you asked...later, Kisame Hoshigaki, Monster of the Mist."

The breath stilled in his chest as she used his name and title. He knew for a fact he had never told her his or his partners name. Just who the hell was this chick? What did she want from him?

"Okay, so why am I alive and in your house? I know I died."

The slight wrinkling of her nose as she stared at him was cute...almost. He could see her pick and chose the words she was going to say to him.

"Because I saved you. Not really by choice. Rather divine intervention if you will. Stupid Kami's like to mess with me continuously. You did die technically. I was summoned to your side the moment your head was severed from your body. Blood does spray as the heart will continue to beat until it has no more blood or air. That is a bath I do not want to repeat Mister."

When she stopped she shifted her body. He heard the sloshing of water before the towel was once more on his body wiping him down. He tried to process what she was saying. She talked about gods as if they were a real thing. That she was summoned to him at his death. There was no hint of a lie in body language or eyes.

"I didn't question me suddenly being pulled from my home. Just thankful I was not with a patient. When I saw you I knew what I had to do in the short amount of time. I...put your head back on your body and heal the tissues and nerves. Then restarted your heart. You will find that you have to retrain your neck muscles. Then we were back here. Where I hoped you hadn't suffered to much brain damage. Though I think it was only about forty-five seconds total from the time you literally lost your head and I had it back on."

Again she paused in washing him. Or at least he thought that was what she was doing. Her words sinking into his still foggy brain. He had died, via losing his head. Check. She had been brought to him by the 'gods'. Check. She had saved his life. Check. But it still seemed so impossible.

"Kisame, you do not have to believe me if you do not want to. You can walk around in the world all you like. The Akatsuki or rather Madara lost the fourth ninja war. A lot of people died for his need to control the word because he was afraid of death. Though, if you do leave, you will always be ... welcome... back... here..."

When she trailed off with what she was saying. He looked at her, seeing her face was tilted downwards so that her hair mostly obscured it from view. But he could still see the faint tint of red coloring her cheeks and nose. Telling him a lot more than her words.

"So... about my first question."

A light huff, followed by that soft chiming laugh of hers filled the room. When she lifted her head up and looked at him, he got his answer clearly. Remaining silent, so she had to speak it.

"You, you stupid shark hanyo. Okay... I ... well.. ugh!"

Hearing it and seeing her get all flustered was rather amusing. This girl or woman was fun to mess with.

"So that offer, back then wasn't exactly a joke?"

When she stopped and looked at him. He watched her eyes as she thought about what he was saying. The pursing of her lips as she went a dark red again made him quirk his eyebrows upwards towards his spiky hair.

"No, it was not a joke. But an honest offer. Humans don't do shit for my libido. They are too soft if that makes sense."

It was his turn to be flustered at her blunt honesty. Understanding what she was saying by claiming that normal humans were 'soft'. She was indicating that unless they had a very strong Sadistic streak, she would get no pleasure from any interaction. She wanted someone who could literally feel no remorse in dominating her. Making her bend to their will and beg for it.

Giving her his trademark wide grin, showcasing all his pointed teeth. If she was offering, he sure as hell was going to take the offer. The returning smile she gave him was enough. Even if he left, he was welcomed back. And the woman was more than willing to bed him. He could live with this now that he was 'dead' to the world.


	8. Marionette

Marionette

By: Im ur Misconception

(A/N: This little one-shot is a gift fic to the talented author RavenNM, who has gotten kinda, maybe, sorta hooked on Diabolik Lovers... So much I had to import the games...haha. GO READ her works, they are wonderful.)

(A/N 2: This is a Kagome x Laito pairing. So, the warning has been given. You do not like, do not leave a review. I HATE TROLLS who think they have a right to flame cause something is not their way in an author's story.)

(A/N3: Also, due to RavenNM, I am starting up another multiple chapter story. Though I really should not be. hahaha... And those that know me know I am not a VK fan. But, darn it if that author didn't plant a bug in my brain for Predation. It will be written almost completely before I start to post it)

_**Situation Impossible**_

The early pre-dawn air felt heavy as he stood there, feline green eyes flashing with mild interest as they stared up at the sky. The very same sky that just minutes earlier had been clear with the first few hints of the sun rising. Now, black clouds rolled across the sky as heat and moisture began to build. It felt wild, raw and very untamed, as the storm built to a crescendo.

Something Laito knew didn't just happen out of now where. Then with a loud clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightning, in a brilliant shade of purple, a power that had nothing to do with the growing storm caressed his senses. It set him on edge as he walked to the back of the house, seemingly uncaring as the wind whipped around him. As yet another clap of thunder boomed directly overhead.

Feeling his brothers also walking alongside him, along with bitch-chan, Yui their current bride, Laito kept going until something he couldn't explain made him stop in the open field behind the mansion. Hand raising up to keep his fedora on as the wind became cold, biting as the air went from thick, heavy humidity to laden with raw power. Tilting his head up as Thunder once more rumbled overhead, eyes temporarily blinded by the terrifyingly beautiful purple lightning.

As his field of vision cleared from blinking, Laito barely had a chance to even get his defense up as a pale face framed by wild black locks came crashing into him. Free arm coming to grasp the body attached to the face, as small, petite hands grasped his shoulders as several things happened at once. A brief flash of pain exploded from his mouth, as this person's mouth pressed against it, causing his fangs to rip his lips open. As well as whoever this was as their blood mixed with his in an explosion of flavor and power.

It swam through him as he more than willingly swallowed more of the blood from this person. Who he noted was staring at him with wide, fathomless crystalline blue eyes. Eyes that sparkled with an inner light before going dim as the impromptu kiss was ended as they withdrew. His nose easily picking up the soft smell of what he could only describe as sunshine and citrus, with the faintest hints of spice. It was intoxicating as he kept his arm around the girl, for that was what the soft curves were telling him as he looked down into mesmerizing eyes.

"The contract is formed and sealed with blood."

At those words, Laito felt himself go very still at the weight of those words spoken. Before power once more washed through him, but it was different, this was as if he was being tied down by heavy weights and chains that were unbreakable. Narrowing his eyes at this girl just as her eyes fluttered shut and she passed out. Small hands gripping his shoulders as if he was a lifeline. Leaving him with plenty of questions, no answers, and a sour mood.

"Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip thru the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted."

The moment those words reached her ears as she held the small pink jewel they had all fought so hard to gather the shards for, she had looked up in horror. Their enemy lay on the ground, bloody, broken and dying. A smirk dancing on his thin, cruel lips as he spat blood at her while laughing mockingly at her.

Fear, pain, and panic filled her very being as the Jewel flashed a dark purple, before glowing pale pink with a silver aura as it merged once more with her body. As the world around her faded away to a black nothingness. Her body falling into an abyss as the faint cries of her friends and teammates were heard.

_**Owners manual, simplistic**_

Sitting there on the edge of the bed, Laito looked down at the person occupying it. It had not even been a full day. Curling his lips in a sneer as he looked at the raven haired girl. After she had passed out, the storm had vanished as if it had not been there at all. In fact, it had not even appeared on any of the news channels. Meaning there had been something or someone of great power behind it. And with the only words that had been spoken, heard by his brother having heard them clearly.

Reiji had immediately tested to find that they were correct and it was a powerful one since it was via blood. He wanted answers and now. There was no mistaking that this girl was human. Normal, nothing special except for her pale looks with dark hair accentuating the pale skin. Of course, he had been the only one to see those eyes, which was further defining. He didn't need this. There was no room in his plan for a contracted human, thrall or pet. But somehow he now had it.

The soft groan, followed by the rustling of sheets drew Laito from his thoughts. Focusing his sharp gaze back on the girl, he saw she was looking at him. Face blank, void of any emotions, while those clear eyes were watching him warily and with confusion. Standing up in an elegant, fluid motion he raised an eyebrow, lips still curled in a sneer. Quickly motioning to her to get up as he turned to leave the room.

He wanted to ask the questions now, but it had been unanimously voted that all the questions were to be answered with everyone gathered, to help figure out what had just happened. That way, as Reiji had explained, Shu agreeing vocally for once, a solution could be found to break this... this horrid situation.

It was breakfast time, though no one was in a hurry as it was Sunday. Keeping his eyes forwards, Laito opened his senses, feeling the girl walking behind him silently. Not even making a sound. Which for a human was not normal, even if they were trained for it. Still, choosing to stay quite as he led her through the halls, down the stairs, and into the dining room. Stopping everyone present from eating as six pairs of eyes trained on them.

Making his way to his normal seat, he could feel her following behind him. As soon as he was seated, Laito immediately began to fill his plate with food. It was as he was about to take his first mouthful that he noted that they were all staring. Quirking an eyebrow at them as he smirked.

"What?"

The annoyed sigh he got from Reiji had him glaring at his brother harshly until the damn Megane pointed behind him. Laito turned his head enough to look just behind him. Seeing the girl standing there, staring forward, hands clasped in front her her. Back straight and waiting. Biting back a growl, Laito let his gaze meet hers as he spoke a singular word. 'Sit.'

The moment the word left his mouth he watched as her body sunk to the ground gracefully, to sit seiza on the floor. Never once did the girl's body posture changed. Head still facing forward, now staring at the back of his chair, while her back remained perfectly straight. But that was not what had his mouth dropping open. It was her softly spoke, 'Yes, Master.' As he heard a few gasp from those at the table.

"Well, this is interesting. Gives a bit more information on this 'contract' you've entered."

Whipping his head around, Laito growled at Reiji who was still focused on the girl. An interested gleam in his red eyes. Laito knew that was not a good thing. Quickly pushing his chair back, Laito stood, looking down at the girl. His anger starting to boil to the top, making him want to punish this girl for her actions. Even if she was just listening to what he said. Letting his trademark smirk curl his lips as an idea sprang to his mind.

"Well, looks like someone is very obedient. Quack like a duck."

The moment the words left his mouth, he watched as those blue eyes lifted to meet his. Only for a second, he saw them flash before she started to quack like a duck. Giving a loud chuckle, Laito shifted until he was sitting backward in the chair. Getting a small amount of satisfaction as he made her act out several other animals, before finally commanding her to get on hands and knees, walk over to him and bark like a dog for a treat.

"THAT is quite enough Laito. I should not have to remind you that this is a dining room."

Rolling his eyes as he gave the hand signal like one would for a dog to silence them. Amazed when she stopped barking, her face upturned, as those blue eyes flashed again. Showing him once more, for but a second her emotions, as the blank mask settled once more over her face.

Deciding he would have more fun with the girl later, Laito turned in his chair, so he was sitting properly at the table. Shooting a dark glare at his brother. While taking a superstitious peek at everyone else. Noting that Yui was blushing and conspicuously not meeting his gaze, while the looks he received from his brothers varied. Shu, looking bored and eating. Though he could tell he was not impressed. Ayato, he had a darkly amused gleam in his eye that would not bode well. Kanato was trying to peek at the girl over the table all the while whispering to his teddy. Subaru, he looked like he might blow his fuse at any second, which could be both great entertainment or disaster. And of course, Reiji had that look of his that said he wanted to experiment.

"Girl, stand up and sit at the table."

When Reiji spoke to the girl, she stayed perfectly still. Uncomplying as if she had not heard him. Glancing down, she just continued to look up at him from the position he had left her in. After a minute or two, which Laito had counted in his head, Reiji gave the girl the command again. Only to get the same response from her. She did not budge, just continued to stare up at him. A smirk gracing his lips as his brother moved to stand by the girl.

"I gave you an order."

The moment Laito saw Reiji reach down to grab a fist full of her hair, he felt his stomach drop. His eyes watched as time seemed to slow down. The moment Reiji's hands connected with the girl, he saw her eyes go wide as a scream of pure pain was ripped from her lips. Her body arching and writhing as she was jerked up. Sweat forming in tiny, glistening droplets as she continued to scream in pure, blissful sounding agony as he watched those blue eyes glaze over.

The anger radiating from his brother as well as the look of confusion briefly flitted across his normally passive features as he commanded the girl to cease her screeching. Laito was rather amused, but as he watched he noted that she was going limp, even as her body kept jerking by some invisible force. Finally having enough, he watched as Reiji threw the girl. The moment he let go of her, body sailing a few feet through the air. Landing hard and rolling on the ground, stopping face up, her breath coming out in short gasp as if she was having trouble breathing.

Laito walked over to where the girl was now laying. Crouching down he looked at her, seeing her eyes glaze, but glistening with tears that were unshed. Carefully he pushed her hair from her damp face. He noted that she was not moving more than she had too, but that her pain was real. Very real. But he knew that nothing had been done to her.

As he stayed knelt, he saw his brothers legs and bitch-chan's come to stand around the girl. Taking a quick sniff, Laito realized that he couldn't smell that scent of sunshine and citrus or even her pain. Tilting his head as he contemplated this, he saw Kanato reach out and touch her leg. His Light purple eyes dancing in delight at what he had just seen.

Though the moment his fingers brushed her bared skin, he watched as her back arched off the ground once more. Body twitching once more as she was screaming in pain. Only it sounded much hoarser than it had previously. Causing Kanato to withdraw his hand as if he'd been burned, hissing at her. Again, once more the moment she wasn't being touched, she was silent. Her breathing labored as she just stared at Laito.

Thinking carefully, Laito tried to piece together what was happening. Coming up with a quick theory, Laito looked up at his brothers before deciding that Shu would do. Quickly motioning for him to touch the girl, to get the same reaction, he had the other two do the same thing. Only cementing in his mind that their touch caused her pain, but not why. So on a whim, he made Yui do it too. Narrowing his green eyes as she tried to balk, before complying. Getting that same reaction.

"Hmmm... now that is interesting."

Reaching out he touched the girl again, moving her hair from her face once more. She didn't move, twitch or cry out in pain. Leaving him feeling a bit let down. It was a shame she didn't scream so beautifully for him at his touch. The sound was truly beautiful music to his ears. Yet his touch did not have the same effect.

"I wonder why you reacted that way?

He had not expected an answer at all. With the way, the girl was just struggling to breathe. But when she blinked her glazed eyes, causing the tears to finally spill over, tinting the air with salt. Her lips began to move. That same soft voice that spoke before filling the air, but only monotoned replied.

"Because I did wrong by allowing others to touch me when Master had not given me permission to be touched by others than himself."

The sharp intake of breath from everyone, including himself, had Laito's mind quickly placing things even more. Though he didn't miss the use the word Master. And he was sure neither did his brothers. Glancing up quickly, he confirmed it. Each with again a different look. Recalling before she had passed out that she said the contract had been formed and sealed with blood. Standing up he motioned for her to do so as well. While making sure his brothers gave her space.

"Girl you will answer our questions."

Quirking an eyebrow as he smiled at Reiji's demand. Noting that once she was upright, she looked at no one but him. No response was forthcoming from her, he knew. So when Reiji began to reach for her once more, Laito snapped his hand out and grasped his brother's wrist, painfully.

"I think, you should think before you react. Or do you enjoy those screams of pain just as much as I do?"

When Reiji jerked his hand from Laito, he snarled as his red eyes flashed. Giving a small tilt of his head was all that he gave to let his brother know he was thankful.

"It is just a guess, but since I am the only one who exchanged blood with this girl, I am her master. So I do not think she will give any of you an answer. At least without my permission."

A smug feeling washed through him. He still was not happy with the situation, but he now had the perfect toy. Giving the girl a look, he motioned for her to follow him like he had when he left the room earlier. Not having to look to know she was doing as bidden. At the table, he pulled the chair next to him out and waved for her sit in it. To which she complied without sound. Once she was seated, he to sat. Not surprised everyone else was already sitting back at the table.

"So, what is your name little birdie."

"Kagome Higurashi."

The answer was straight forward, no lie and held no emotion. Oh, this could be fun. To break her, to make her show emotion. But first to get some questions answered.

"If any of my brothers or bitch-chan ask you something, you may answer okay."

"Yes, Master."

With that done, Laito looked at them all before starting to eat his already cold food. Waiting for the inquisition to start. And he did not have long to wait. Of course, Reiji would be the first to ask questions. He was just a complete control freak.

"Kagome, how old are you? Where are you from? Do you have a family?"

As the questions were rapidly fired off, Laito took a bite of his sausage. Commending the simple, easy questions being asked. Basics were always good. Information could be used against people to make them more malleable.

"Eighteen years old. Tokyo, Japan. Yes."

Those three simple replies in that bland detach voice told a lot. But still, Laito would let the others question her. Shu was the next to speak up, his question was to the point, no beating around the bush. Which was at odds for his rather lazy, uncaring elder brother.

"When you say Master, that is Laito. What does that mean with this contract."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before the girl, Kagome gave her response.

"He is my master, his life is my own and my own life is his to do with as he pleases. He is my mate, so I must serve him as he commands."

Laito felt as if ice formed in his veins as his fork slipped from his fingers to clatter on the plate. He his head whipped around to look at Kagome, who was staring straight forwards at the far wall. Unblinking, looking like a delicate porcelain doll. The silence was broken by Yui.

"What do you mean by he is 'your mate'?"

Slowly he watched as Kagome turned to look at Yui. Her head tilting to the side in a small show state of confusion, as if she did not know how Yui, in her innocence, did not know. While he wished she would just remain silent.

"It equates to the same a wife, but much more."

From that simple answer, a dark chuckle came from Ayato as he said that there was one less to compete against him. Causing a small outburst from those present. As Laito glared heatedly at Kagome as Reiji spoke up, being curious and a voice of reason.

"So does that mean he is now exclusively yours? That he can no longer vie for rights to a bride?"

He saw the faintest flicker again of emotion in the depths of those blue eyes before they went blank. The air filling with tension for her next words.

"If Master wishes it, he may have as many wives as he wants. If he prefers another as his partner, I will be nothing more than a concubine for him. His will is all that matters."

Laito didn't miss the flicker of disgust and annoyance in those blue eyes as they darkened to a deep sapphire as they stared at him. Never leaving his face. Her words a wonderful stroke to his male ego. Meaning he could still be in the running for making bitch-chan his bride. And having two wives... well his father did it, why couldn't he?

"What about you? Does this mean you are only allowed in Laito's bed?"

At the question, Laito turned to look at Subaru. Not liking the question at all. Usually, Subaru wanted nothing to do with anyone. Preferring to be alone, away from everyone. So Laito felt him asking that question was out of place.

"If Master commands me, I will... sleep...with whomever master pleases. I am his to command. I will obey his every command."

Many possibilities popped into his head. But he knew that none of his brothers would be willing to oblige. Though more questions kept coming, Laito tuned them out to think. One question kept coming back to the front of his mind, 'Why me?'. He would ask that later when they were alone.

Rage, hot and raw, mixed with embarrassment and self-loathing. Hating every moment of it. How she wanted to scream and rail against these low-class demons. The moment she had opened her eyes she had known that she was doomed. From the damned wording of the curse, she was unable to even access her Miko Ki. Naraku was such a jerk.

And to boot, she wanted to strangle the red-haired, green-eyed bastard that she was bound too. Shaming her like he had, before having each of them touch her, just to see her in pain and enjoy it. Again her luck, she would be stuck with a sadist, an extreme one.

But the pain was preferable to the questions she was being asked. If she had been able to, she would be blushing a dark cherry red. More-so at the words, the damned curse made her speak. Leaving a nasty, bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

_**Hope washout**_

It had been about two weeks since his little birdie had appeared. Disrupting his life and daily routine. And he had found out some rather interesting things. The first he had noted that first night, that while she was the perfect, emotionless doll. If he looked in her eyes he could see briefly emotions surfacing before the 'curse' as she called it smothered it. The second was that while completely obedient, said 'curse' prevented her from giving him the appropriate responses to the things he said and did.

Having the perfect doll to do what he commanded, Laito learned quickly was rather dull. It killed his appetite. With a snort, he recalled the first night he had taken her back to his room. Asking a few more personal questions since he couldn't smell anything from her, he had bluntly asked if she was a virgin. Earning him an angered flash in the depths of those eyes as they darkened once more to a sapphire hue, before telling him yes. Meaning he would be her first.

The moment after she answered, he had flown to her side and spun her so she was laying on the bed. The shirt she was wearing (one of his own) bunching up around her creamy white thighs. An invitation if he ever saw one as she just watched him. Eyes a bit wider from tossing her as he settled between them. Lifting first one leg than the other to lick and nibble. Her body's natural response was sweet, sweet arousal. It was almost a heavenly scent that sent him into a frenzy.

It was strong and he knew if any of his brothers were upstairs, they to would be smelling this. Having given her a grin as he commanded her to watch him. As he suckled on the inside of her right thigh, while he inched a hand up to rub over the growing wet spot on her pristine white panties covering her womanhood. Then without warning, he bit into her flesh, eyes never leaving hers.

While the smell of her arousal grew stronger, there had been no response from her body or her mouth. She just watched him as if detached. If not for her blood filling his mouth, he would have attacked her, beaten her. But he couldn't help but moan at the tangy yet spicy sweetness of her blood as it thrummed through his veins. A power pulsing in each gulp he took.

Snorting indelicately as he brought himself back to the present, sitting at the piano. Laito ran his fingers over the ivory and ebony keys. Drawing out a melancholy melody. It had been boring to try and invoke fear in her. It was displeasing to have something so obedient at his beck and call. Even if he could get a mild response out of her. Though he did admit to himself that he had been kind to Kagome. He told her that she was allowed to talk freely with bitch-chan whenever 'Yui' wanted and to move freely around the mansion and surrounding property.

The command when he gave it a few nights ago at dinner had pissed his brothers off to no end. Denying them the right to touch her without causing her pain, on top of getting to freely talking to her was a nice rush. Of course, he had dealt with that fallout, with Ayato trying to attack him and Kanato throwing an epic tantrum. To which Laito had subtly changed the flow to something else to quiet him. Reiji demanded he is allowed to at least talk to her freely. Subaru just glared and Shu, well he just shrugged and acted as if he had not cared. Though everyone, even bitch-chan knew different.

Seeing how creative they would be in finding a way to get Kagome to talk to them, answer their still unanswered questions. She was an enigma. An enigma that drew each to her without effort. But she literally only had eyes for him, even if it was the curse. Though he had noticed though she did not speak to them, she had something in common with each of them.

Giving a soft sigh as he let his fingers start to play, Scarlatti Sonata in B minor, K. 87. Kagome knew about herbs and various other plants and their uses, Reiji was amused. She could bake the most divine sweets, so Kanato was overjoyed. While even unable to speak, he had caught her a few times humming various melodies, catching Shu's attention. While Subaru who enjoyed being alone claimed that even she was next to him, unspeaking, moving he was calm and still felt alone. Ayato discovered she had the basic knowledge of weapons and fighting, so he could potentially spare if allowed. To bitch-chan, she was another girl to talk to in a mansion full of males, all vampires, and alphas.

For himself, Laito he had found that she could move. After he had given her free reign to move about the mansion, he had spent the day stalking her. Watching as she was no longer a stiff mechanical like a puppet. The soft sway of her hips, how her arms shifted gracefully. Each step showed she had the training of some sort, though he knew not what. When he had asked, he found the curse manifesting in an unsettling, but still exciting manner. It would choke her if she tried to answer something that dealt with her past or the origins of the curse. Though it stayed visible like a tattoo around her neck, like a crown of thorns.

Finishing the song, just as his ears picked up the soft conversation of his puppet and bitch-chan. The soft giggle from bitch-chan at whatever Kagome had replied. He soon heard the soft tinkling laugh from Kagome as bitch-chan made a clumsy reply. Though as they walked by the partially open door, Laito let his gaze meet with the blue one from Kagome. Who paused but for a brief second before continuing when he didn't wave her in. He knew that, like him, she could sense his presence anywhere in the mansion. But also she could sense were his brothers and Yui was as well. It was curious and something she was unable to answer.

Shock, suspicion, and delight had coursed through her when her 'master' Laito Sakamaki had given her permission to talk freely with Yui or as he called 'bitch-chan'. As well as free reign to move about the mansion and surrounding property. Still a bit unsure of what type of game he was playing, she was not going to let this opportunity waste. Though she knew where all of them were at all times thanks to her Miko Ki.

The last few days had been an eye opener of what had been going on in the Mansion. Why Yui was there, how there were other vampires, who were mere-half-breeds, and ones called the Firstbloods, who were of the oldest stock of vampires. And why she was not quite full human, but not a full vampire. It had left a lot of questions for her to ask, but she knew not to push. This girl was just thankful to have someone to talk to.

Well and the amusement of watching the other Sakamaki brothers trying to talk to or interact with her. And it gave Yui a small bit of power to dictate when and where that would happen. It had really brightened to girls demeanor. It was also nice to have someone the same height as her. Though the conversation they were having, while delightful, was saddening for herself. It was about something she desperately craved, but due to her unique circumstances before the curse had kept her from doing it. Oh, well! IT was her lot in life to be a toy for the fates to beat on.

_**Elevated Emotions**_

Standing there, green eyes narrowed as he stared at the doorless entrance. Hearing hushed whispers from the two girls inside. Where his little birdie and bitch-chan were sure taking a long time. This was irritating him as well as his brothers. Who were impatient to go about their day (night). But each was also interested in seeing the spectacle of Kagome when she emerged from the bathroom.

Over the last month, he had felt the link between them get stronger. Moreover, after each time, he had fed off her. Which the last time had about drained her completely. That had been for both of them a bit awkward. Since he had come out of a dead sleep in the middle of the afternoon to a tantalizing scent. One he knew, but it was off. Only to hear a smothered whimper of pain from the foot of the bed where his little birdie had regulated herself to sleeping.

Feeling his mouth fill with saliva, he had crawled to the end of the bed, wondering what she could have done to bleed. Well, the answer was a bit more humiliating for his little birdie than himself. She was curled up in the fetal position, blanket tossed off giving him a wonderful view of her well-toned legs, firm ass, and rounded hip. Making it all more enticing as he had crawled off the bed and maneuvered her so she was on her back, slowly coming awake. Another thing he found amusing, she was not a person to wake up quick and could be grouchy.

He was in the process of spreading her legs as his hunger drove him. When he saw what was causing his instincts to drink of her blood. He knew he had chuckled darkly as he removed the offending garment, diving in to take what was his. The gasp he heard as he let himself feed, had him peeking up through tousled red bangs to see her horrified blue gaze on his. From there he took his sweet time feasting. Only to feel emotions that were not his flood his person. It had made it more interesting, before he wanted more and rose up, face covered in blood and bit her on her right hip, below an interesting scar. Of course, the 'curse' had 'prevented' her from speaking of it.

The small struggle she had given him was worth every moment until he guessed the curse kicked in. When he felt the heat of her body cool, he had pulled back, only to realize that she was barely conscious due to blood loss. Quickly licking the mark to close it, he had cleaned himself. Feeling full and satisfied as he felt his brothers grow restless in their room. He would have to talk to bitch-chan later about getting his little birdie some feminine products.

Coming out of his thoughts as he felt a small tug on the link between them. Laito looked at the door as bitch-chan stepped out smiling widely. Making him recall her coming to him a few days ago about this whole situation and proposing the whole idea. From there he had spoken to Reiji who took care of everything. So as his little birdie stepped around the corner, he couldn't help but feel pleased.

She stood there dressed in the same outfit as bitch-chan. A black blazer with silver trim, covering a black vest over a white shirt that had ruffles and white bow, with a red tie at the neck. Her hair already black blended in nicely with the black blazer as her hands fiddled with the hem of the mid-thigh skirt, which was actually a bit higher since unlike bitch-chan, Kagome had curves in all the right places.

He didn't have a chance to look at his brothers or even react as Kagome sprang forward and hugged him tightly. Burying her face in his chest. Through the link, he could feel just how happy she was. While he just stood there in a bit of shock. His little birdie was showing open affection, without being told to. Her hug was warm and pressed her curves against him nicely.

"She was in shock, that's why it took so long. Thank you for listening to me Laito. Thank you Reiji for doing everything to get her into the school. This is something she really wanted."

At bitch-chan's words, Laito smiled widely, until Kagome turned her head to one breath easier, but also look at Reiji. Though she said nothing, he felt her gratefulness to his brother. It made him feel jealous. Her attention was his and his alone. Snarling at Reiji who looked pleased as a peacock at the look he got from her.

Placing a hand on his birdie, Laito pulled her from his person, before marching off down the hall to their first class. Whatever good mood he had had from her reaction, was gone. Unsure why he felt angry over something so trivial. He could feel all her emotions shut down as that cold calm settled over her through the link. Before she started to follow him.

Ignoring her as he reached the classroom, Laito froze at the door and looked back down the hall, past his brothers and the women. Eyes narrowing dangerously at the Mukami's. The looks on their faces were less than nice as he noted them watching the girls, as they talked. Or rather bitch-chan talked and Kagome just nodded having shut down at his rejection. Making Laito feel a small wave of arousal. Glancing at his brothers, he knew that they were aware of the Mukami's and that there'd be a visit soon enough.

Stepping into the classroom and taking his normal seat as Shu and Reiji joined him in the class, followed by the girls. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting. Since they had a tentative truce with the Mukami's to protect bitch-chan from the other pureblood's who were hunting her for the Adam and eve project. Meaning that now Kagome was going to possibly be targeted.

She had felt a small bit of jealousy at Yui for a while now. Watching as she got to leave each night with the Sakamaki brothers to go to school. As she recalled her own attempts to finish middle school and enter high school while jumping back and forth between the past and present. Only to see the damning evidence as her friends got into good high schools, while she was held back.

Apparently, it had shown even with the curse in place. Because when had been told to get into the limo, Kagome had felt leery. Having to ride with them, see them get out and enter the school, only to come home. It would have been sheer torture, but then again it was something the sadistic set of brothers would so do. So when she herself had been ushered into the building. Then into the principal's office, only to be given a schedule and uniform, she was unable to react.

Getting dressed had about made her cry. So as the red ribbon was tied at her throat, Kagome felt a surge of raw emotion, that showed its self in its normal fashion as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her body moved on its own as she threw herself at Laito and hugged him. The link letting her feel his brief shock. It was actually kinda nice. Or was until she had turned her head to look at Reiji to silently convey how grateful she was.

Wrong move to make, because Laito rejected her completely in a jealous fit. Making her shut down her emotions, allowing the coldness to creep back into her person from the curse as she started to slowly follow him. The trek down the hallways was long, the fine hairs on her neck and arms standing up as another set of vampires appeared. She saw the look Laito was shooting behind them all and didn't say a thing. Yui had already informed her of the situation, so she guessed it was the Mukami's. And from their aura's were exceptionally displeased. Meaning her first day back at school after three years would be long and tiresome.

_**Something Old, Something New, Do you feel blue?**_

He had been out on his balcony watching her roam through the gardens. The full moon casting its silvery glow over her pale skin, highlighting it just right, while making her black hair look almost a deep blue. She was smiling happily as her fingers trailed over the waist-high hedges. She was alone at the moment. Making him speculate just how much she had changed in the 3 months of being with them.

He had discovered a little into her second month of being here that when she was alone, no one around for a good distance, that the curse weakened enough to allow her to show emotions. While they were still minute, Laito could see them very well as well as feel them through their 'bond'. She kept him entranced constantly, with her ethereal beauty.

At one point he gave her free leeway to talk to him. Only to find a very sharp-tongued woman who was not afraid to vocalize her displeasure. Quickly he redacted her right to speak openly. Even if it was amusing to have her lash out.

Smirking to himself as he watched her stop, body going rigid. Her head turning one way then another as if searching for something. Curious, Laito opened his senses only to feel something moving towards the mansion from the forest, where his little birdie was staring. Her face frozen in a mask that was between scared and happy. Though she made no move, Laito didn't like this at all, so he jumped up on the balcony's railing and flew to her side. Landing just as whatever was coming from the forest burst out.

The presence of this creature dashed forward towards Kagome. Reaching out Laito pulled her back against his chest as his brothers appeared with the Mukami's who were visiting as the man stopped. Laito wrinkled his nose at the smell of dog though he was clearly looking at a man with long white hair, wearing very traditional Japanese clothes dyed red. When the amber eyes looked at him, narrowing angrily at seeing him hold his property, Laito growled low in his throat in warning.

"Wench, what the hell is this? You vanished months ago, leaving us worried. Even your own family is freaking. And I finally find you, but you have a harem of wanna be low-class demons."

He had stayed quiet at the 'thing' spoke to Kagome, who he could feel tense in his arms at being addressed as wench and berated. Being called a low-class demon had him insulted and ready to fight. So when he reached for his little birdie, Laito stepped back quicker than the 'creature' could react to. Sensing that each of his brothers was not amused either, nor were the Mukami's at its choice of words.

"Kagome, do you know this... thing? You are to speak freely."

The tension in her body only lessened a little as the creature before he growled. Only for Laito to notice that two silver-white triangles on the top of its head swiveled at the sound of his voice. Making Laito do a double take before realizing that those were legitimate ears.

"What the fuck Kagome? When did you need permission, other than mine, to speak?"

Again he felt anger flood his system before he picked up an incredible aura of anger. Coming from his arms no less.

"Inuyasha."

The honey-sweet tone from Kagome's lips had Laito shiver in a mix of need and worry. He had never heard her sound like that before. But from the creatures' ears flattening against his skull, the slight widening of his eyes as pupils shrunk and the barely noticeable step back. This thing, whatever it was had and knew better.

"SIT BOY!"

The words were yelled shrilly, making his ears rings. And he was was his brothers as well. But the sight of the creature as it/he slammed into the ground face first, after a pale Lilac glow crackled around the beads around his neck was definitely a sight. Leaving him to wonder just how the hell his little birdie had done that with just two words. Silence falling like a cloak around everyone until Kagome's' smug filled voice filled the air.

"Man I feel a lot less stressed."

Looking down at the petite woman he was holding against his chest, Laito couldn't help it as his jaw became a bit slack. Glancing back at his brothers and 'guests' he saw that they too were reacting similarly.

"Dammit Kagome, was that really called for?"

"Yes, it was. You were being belligerent and rude. And after the last 3 months, I had a lot of pent-up frustration thank you."

At Kagome's words, Laito narrowed his eyes, calculating exactly what she had meant. Rationalizing swiftly that the 'curse' had kept her from showing and acting on her feelings. Leaving her to become even more irate than he had thought.

"Little birdie, would you introduce us to this... male thing you seem to know. And why he feels he needs to insult us by calling us low-class demons."

It was not a request, but a demand. And he could feel the pull as she stiffened in his arms once more.

"This is Inu Yasha. He is a Hanyo or half-demon. He is human and inu or dog demon mixed."

The soft 'Feh' from the one called InuYasha didn't go unnoticed by him. But he was more interested in why she had not answered the second half of his demand. When he tilted her head up to look at him, he saw her struggling to breathe. While it was a beautiful sight and did so much for him. Laito retracted the last part of his demand with a shake of his head. Feeling as she took in deep shuddering breaths.

"Whats the matter Kagome? Why did you not answer him, like some willing little puppet? Why did you quit breathing?"

Still looking into his birdies eyes, Laito saw a flash of pale purple, reminding him of the lightning from the storm flare in her eyes. Before he felt pain arc across his hands. Letting her go, Laito stood back hissing. Unsure of how she had just hurt him and what that purple light was.

"Ha! That is proof that your a demon and low-class. Can't even stand up to her p..."

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

The angry aura he had felt minutes before returned with a vengeance, making Laito step all the way back to be by his brothers, who he noted were staring at Kagome warily and with great interest. The Mukami's looked rather amused by the whole spectacle. When the hanyo's words were promptly cut off by Kagome who was once more shrilly screaming a single word over and over.

The small crater that formed as the man kept getting slammed over and over into the ground. Ruining the garden. Wanting to know what the man was going to say before he was cut off, Laito took a close look at his birdie through the link. Finding the curse was coursing full strength through her as she said each word. Meaning whatever he was about to say was related to the curse, thus the contract.

"Dammit, that hurt! I felt my back crack woman. GEEZE! I was just worried about you. I have been looking all over Japan for you since you vanished in that void. Miroku, Sango, and the brat have been worried sick. When I came to your families shrine to see if you returned home. But they told me you didn't. Your gramps blamed me, your mom was scared, but stated in her manner that wherever you were, you were safe. Shouta, man your little brother freaked out hardcore. Since then, well... yeah... Now you're here in the middle of nowhere with a harem. You need to come back with me. You have a job to finish, a job that only you can do."

Laito had been listening carefully. Filing away the information about family and that she had lived on a shrine. But his eyes never left her slender frame, so he saw the moment her shoulders slumped. He could feel the mix of relief and sadness at the words she was hearing. Before he could ask about this 'job' that only she could do. The Hanyo jumped from the crater like he had not just been repeatedly slammed into the ground and grabbed his birdie's hand.

A cold, dangerous and pleased smile curved his lips as he watched what happened. It was euphoric to see. The moment his clawed hands touched her, he got to hear that sweet, blissful scream of agony escape her lips for the first time since the Mukami's were introduced to her. Her body arching and writhing in that dance of pain until the hanyo let her hand go, dancing back scared looking.

Stepping forward as Kagome slumped to the ground, Laito placed a hand on her head as she subconsciously rested it against his leg. He could feel the trembling through the slight touch. Letting his green gaze pin InuYasha to his spot.

"She is mine. Contracted to me through blood via a curse that had her falling into my arms. She is untouchable from any other, unless I'm her Master, give her permission. And I will tell you now, as much as I love to hear that scream from her, you are not to touch her again and she is not going anywhere with you. Understand, now tell me all about her, you and those friends you mentioned. In very loose terms. Unless you want her to make another crater using your body."

It was quite a few hours later as a practically unbelievable tale was told. Reaching up and scratching the back of his head, Laito looked back and forth between the Hanyo InuYasha and Kagome. He could tell by how she was withdrawing into herself that everything that had just been said was true. So when the Hanyo spoke up next, he couldn't help but speculate at what was asked.

"Have you not felt the changes happening here?"

"Yes."

"But due to the curse inflicted on you, you are useless to us."

"Yes."

"Then give me the damned thing."

"I cannot. It returned to where it was original."

"FUCK! That means nothing can be done. I have to inform the bastard, he will be displeased. The effects it will have here will be... drastic."

"I know, I am sorry."

He couldn't understand hardly anything that they were talking about as the Hanyo turned and began to walk away. Not even looking back as he called over his shoulder that he would be back again, soon, if possible. Leaving his little birdie still kneeling in the dirt at his feet. Listless, unresponsive. The first rays of the sun peeking over the tops of the trees, let them all know what time it was.

Bending down Laito picked up his 'puppet' as the hanyo had called her, turned and carried her to where his balcony was and jumped up. As if a signal was given, he felt the others make their way into the mansion and into their own rooms. Sleep was needed. Holding her close, Laito used his foot to close the double doors leading the balcony, blocking out the offensive rays of light. Only stopping when he reached his bed and climbing in with his bundle. Carefully laying her down and curling himself around her, pulling her against himself, unaware of the fact he was showing true affection as his instincts demanded he comforts the woman.

It had been a shock to feel the familiar aura, to hear those brash words and react like normal. It was all nice, at least until he insulted her master. She still hated the fact she was nothing more than his 'toy' or 'pet', but in the last three months, she had come to accept this role.

But it made her realize some very harsh facts about her reality. Yes for a few weeks now she had felt the shift in the air. That there had been an increase in demon activity in this time, where there had been none but the vampires. Of which were other purebloods who had issues with both the Sakamaki's and Mukami's. The need to cry was too strong as she replied to InuYasha's questions honestly, unable to lie even she wanted too.

So as her long time friend turned and walked away, Kagome felt herself sink the ground once more. Seeing the hurt in her friend's eyes before he left, calling over his shoulder his parting words. It was supposed to be different. She was supposed to feel happy about seeing him again. Overjoyed at the sight of him, but no the moment she felt him her body had stiffened and panic set in. Her master was possessive, jealous and very abusive when he desired.

But though nothing happened other than the curse making her sit InuYasha into the ground when he tried to talk about her Miko Powers. Things she hadn't wanted the people gathered to know about her, like her adventures, were spilled. It was over and done with as she felt her body being lifted up, being carried bridal style. Still withdrawn into her own mind, she barely registered she was on something soft and wrapped protectively in strong arms. So why was she feeling...not herself?

_**Finale: My Demons! ( A Song by Starset)**_

_Mayday! Mayday!_

_The ship is slowly sinking_

It had finally arrived, the battle between everyone. Of course of all places, it had to be on their property. Laito was pissed. He did not like fighting, but he had no choice in this. The Firstbloods had struck shortly after the Hanyo had visited. But this time they did not go after bitch-chan, instead, they went after Kagome. Which he would not tolerate, she was his.

But even though there was only the two of them, Carla and Shin Tsukinami, it was still hard pressed. And a passel of demons of different varieties. Meaning all of them had to fight. Each with a different weak point, making it just that much harder to stay focused on the fight before him and his brothers and those that were helping them. Or were supposed to be helping them.

He refused to admit they were losing while waiting for the Hanyo to come back with that 'help' he had promised a few weeks ago. Nowhere in the thick of battle to protect both Kagome and bitch-chan, Laito was wanting to the damned ears from the half-breeds head. He was no fighter, thus a technical last defense for the girls. Of which Shin Tsukinami was already trying to get through.

"Give it up, you cannot possibly defeat us."

The only response he gave as he blocked the attack was a low snarl.

_I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

_I know you're watching,_

_I can feel you out there._

The slash from Shin was painful, humiliating as he stumbled back. Eyes glowing dangerously as he stared hatefully at the Firstblood who was giving a mocking grin at him while dancing away from Kanato. Who was utterly scary as he flung fire at the man. Partially intelligent words coming from his mouth as fought. ]

Stepping back further to heal, Laito felt a gaze on him. Turning to look in its direction, he knew who it was. His link, no bond told him loud and clear. He had ordered bitch-chan and Kagome to stay put. Not to interfere in the battle. As he turned away to pay attention to the battle, Laito knew he needed help, he couldn't fight forever as he summoned a few of his familiars. Not wanting to put on a bad show for the women he had tucked away safe (for the moment) as he stepped back into the battle.

Don't let me go

I need a savior to heal my pain

Again he was hurt in a bad situation. He had Carla now attacking him, and he was worse than his brother Shin. This man was calculating and watching him as they fought. Already at a disadvantage since he didn't use a sword or have any real abilities. Never training them at all, since he saw no need. A hindsight that was no longer a fifty-fifty.

Body aching as he dodged and rolled to the side, avoiding the sword Carla was brandishing with deadly accuracy. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. Having lost enough blood as is that his healing was slowing down, leaving him feeling mildly sluggish. When he just wanted to lay down and never have to worry. To have the pain gone so he could focus.

It was at that moment Laito stumbled and fell backward onto the ground. Cursing loudly as his damaged leg finally gave out. Looking up into Carla's yellow eyes as they flashed in triumph. Sword raising up for the killing blow, glinting in the moonlight. Not closing his eyes for his death, figuring it would be best to go out defiantly. He felt horror flood his system as the sword came down, but was blocked by a familiar figure.

Blue eyes meeting his as a smile on those pretty pink lips. Before she tumbled forward into his arms, while Carla had gone still as he watched. The enticing scent of her blood as it coated her now slashed open back. It happened slowly at first, but the sounds of battle stopped. Until nothing but silence was heard. Holding her to him, Laito wondered why she would protect him.

His answer came in a very unexpected way though. Kagome was shaking in his arms, making him thinking she was crying in pain. Lifting her up so she could look at her, he saw she was smothering her laughter. Not finding this situation funny at all he opened his mouth to berate her, only to go still at what he was seeing in her eyes.

"Girl do you have a death wish."

At Carla's words, which carried to all on the battlefield, Kagome stilled in his arms as she smiled at him. Slowly and with a bit of struggle she stood up. Turning slowly to look at the man before her. Giving Laito a good look at her back, to see that where the sword had slashed her was gone, healed completely. Though blood was staining her white blouse, that was cleanly cut through, her back was as smooth as the first time he saw it.

Again she raised more questions than gave answers to. But at this moment as she stared down the FirstBlood King, he could tell that Kagome was not phased at all. She was not some small, timid girl who had a sharp tongue, but a warrior at this moment as she spat at Carla. Earning a dark glare, though he made no move to fight her.

_Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)_

_We are one in the same_

_Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)_

_Save me if I become_

_My demons_

The peal of laughter that escaped her as she felt a very familiar aura appear on the field. She didn't even have to look to know as the air became tinted with the smell of acid as demons began to scream as they were killed. Told her everything as she tilted her head up to Carla.

Already she was feeling her 'power' return to her body. A heady feeling after months of having it being just out of her reach. So when a flash of white stepped next to her, dressed in familiar white, traditional Japanese clothing with red sakura flowers accentuating the sleeves she spoke.

"Always. Trouble finds me regardless. And I guess that the person who set you out to 'kidnap' me didn't tell you much about me, except I 'was' harmless thanks to something they had done."

When all she got was a blink of yellow snake-like eyes, she just rolled her eyes. Then glanced at the unmoving wall of raw demonic power next to her. It was so much strong than she remembered. Telling her that with the changes to time, thanks to Naraku and the curse he inflicted on her. The 'selfless' wish she was supposed to make never happening, that the Taiyoukai of the west had only become an even dangerous force to reckon with.

"You are not incorrect, woman. Though the power you are giving off should not be possible for a human. They are the stuff of fairy tales."

When the Firstblood finally replied, she slide her blue eyes back to the man. A small smile on her lips as she felt her power grown stronger. Tilting her head up to Sesshomaru, who just 'hned' before, saying softly that this would make them even, as he would make the others get to safety. Again she laughed.

"Yes, well this fairy tale is real and it hurts. I do not tolerate anyone attacking my friends and adoptive family under normal circumstances. But you, your brother and hoard of borrowed demon spawn royally screwed up Mister."

The only response she got was a quirked eyebrow and disbelieve stare. Shrugging her shoulders at that, since everyone always underestimated her. She looked small and helpless. She was female so it had to be true. Klutzy and always getting kidnapped was a weakness to be berated for. But only those who were close to her knew her real strength. And that came from her protective nature to help and save those she loved. So as she spoke her next words, she spoke them very loudly.

"You attacked my mate, jerk. That is an offense that I will have no problem killing you for. Add in that you are working for a bottom feeding, two-faced, conniving coward who had to curse me and send me here. To be bound to that arrogant, sadistic perverted bastard on the ground behind me. Who is my master, my life, MY MATE WHOM I LOVE! I do not think even the gods would mind if I completely erased both yours and your brother existence from earth. But I must say thank you, since you broke the curse on me, by spilling my blood."

A choking sound came from behind her, as she felt the shock running through Laito. Oh, how she wished she could turn around and see his face. From the low rumble from Sesshomaru, it must be comical, as the man was not prone to showing amusement of any forms.

Without breaking eye contact with the man before her, she raised her hand and flicked her wrist in a dismissing manner. Getting a slightly annoyed growl, before hearing Sesshomaru bark out orders for all Sakamaki's and Mukami's to leave the battlefield immediately. His aura flaring out to indicate this would happen. Once she felt them all at a safe distance, Kagome smiled.

"It is time for me to become my own demon I guess."

With that said, she let go of the power she had been restraining. Giving it the freedom to burst from her body in a huge explosion. Telling it to obliterate everything before her and to her right or left, while not giving it a chance to go to her person. It strained herself while liberating her body at the same time. Making her feel as if she was floating high as a kite.

When a familiar scream was heard, she smirked and re-directed it to the shadows at the far edge of the forest. This would be done here and now. As that scream got louder the more she focused her power on it. Feeling Naraku fighting back, while trying to escape. Uncaring, cold and feeling a need to be ruthless and sadistic, she let her power surround the spider Hanyo. Taking small chunks out of his body, to let it heal slowly, before doing it again and again.

Once she grew bored of this, she sent every last ounce of her Reiki until she felt the last of his true body dissolve into nothing and the miasma he carried in his body was purified. Attempting to spin, she felt her body start to fall as her vision went black. Mentally cursing herself for over doing it and for what she had declared because he would not let that go at all.

_**Epilogue**_

Blue eyes opened lazily and looked into a pair of green eyes that closely resembled felines. Before smiling cheekily at the person they belonged to, who was currently running their sharp nails up the inside of her thighs. Causing the muscles to twitch and dance as if being pulled by invisible strings.

When a smile was given back in a response, pale arms came up and cradled the face lovingly. Before a deep chuckle filled the room as the face in her hands was tilted down and placed a kiss on a very swollen abdomen. Causing dark eyebrows to jump up as a sweet throaty laugh escaped as a reply. Earning a knowing look before the face vanished from view, behind the blimp-sized stomach.

Fist immediately grasped the sheets as the back arched off the bed for a few seconds. A low groan of pleasure escaping pink lips as blue eyes fluttered shut from the ecstasy shooting through the body now struggling not to writhe. It was their game, to see how long one could go without giving into the feeling and move their body.

Being almost nine months pregnant put her on the losing side since her body was on high-alert. Again the room was filled with a much louder groan of pleasure, that quickly became a scream as her body cascaded over the edge. Legs coming up and locking onto slender, muscled shoulders, pushing her mate, the love of her life harder against her core as she rode out her climax.

After it finished, muscle once more lax from exhaustion falling wide open and releasing the man. Who just peeked over her swollen abdomen and winked those green eyes at her. With a snort, she raised her arms up and beckoned him to her. Since the fight almost a year ago, her powers had awakened in full force. The full truth of who and what she was coming out. Leaving her fearful of being shunned.

But instead, she had been accepted and revered. Which had its own cumbersome issues? Her Lord Sesshomaru filled her in on what had happened after she had left, leaving her speechless. And less than a week later she had her adoptive son, Shippo, now fully grown to glomp her as he swished his five tails proudly at her while eyeing the vampire brothers, both sets, warily.

Then getting to meet InuYasha's son Shunio. The boy had the look of his father, but the delicate aura of his mother, the bat hanyo shiroi. Who returned her bow to her as well as gave Miroku's Shakujō and Sango's Hiraikotsu. The latter had garnered a lot of interest from Ayato. Both gifts meant a lot of her and caused tears to fall freely for a long while afterward.

And like she had thought, she caught a lot of flak about her 'declaration' from not just Laito like she had thought, but from Ayato and surprisingly enough, Shu. Laito himself was at odds and became briefly distant from her, before she was informed in secret by Yui about his past and what his and Ayato and Kanato's mother had done to all of them. She had gone off the deep end, stormed into Ayato's room where Laito had taken to hiding from her, as she did respect other peoples space. Then promptly burst into tears as she dove at Laito, grabbing him around the waist and telling him she was sorry. Leaving both the brothers to feel very upset.

This was bad timing all around since Sesshomaru had shown up again. Seeing her clinging to Laito and a slightly panicking Ayato, he wanted blood. She had to explain neither had done a damned thing. From there 'her' Lord had made things happen quickly. Laito was truly her mate. He was her perfect fit and even if he wasn't there was no way to fully undo the blood bond that had happened when the contract was formed.

Not that she wanted too, so promptly they were mated and married. She got to meet their father Karlheinz. Whom she really was not impressed with and gave a piece of her mind to. Making sure he knew not to piss her off and reminding all in the vicinity she was dangerous and not to be taken lightly.

"Birdie, what are you thinking about?"

At the question she was drawn from her thoughts, blushing darkly.

"Oh, just the events after the fight."

The face he made at her was delightful. She found she loved it when he tortured her, forcing to submit in new ways. Could tell he loved it too. Hell, by sheer accident during their 'mating' night, they had found out that he liked the feel of her power crackling across his body. Even if it was painful, it drove him on, spurred him in different ways. It became a game to see who would submit first to desire or pleasure or pain.

"Really? Birdie don't you think that is som..."

Curling her torso what little she could, she leaned in and planted her lips on his. Effectively shutting him up, as she slipped her tongue out to lap at the taste of her on him. Earning a low growl of delight, before she was cuddled against him, while he deepened the kiss. Being gentler with her since she was pregnant with his first child and almost to term. Yeah, she could live with this, because he never let any moment be dull. Even when they brought in a 'playmate' to take care of his voyeurism need. Always willingly to be his marionette.

THE END!


	9. New Toy

New Toy

By: Im ur Misconception

(A/N: ANOTHER Diabolik Lovers x InuYasha bit of goodness. This one is Kanato's story. And while the curse will still be in effect, it will be different because well. Kanato is a different person than Laito.)

_**Their meeting**_

The moment he stepped into the graveyard, he knew something was not right. Purple eyes narrowing in a predatory manner, he stalked through the headstones. Eyes darting left and right while clutching his beloved teddy to his chest.

Soon enough he caught the scent of blood on the air. The rich coppery tang drawing him more quickly to the back of the graveyard. Where only weeks ago he had to take Yui. A small smile curved his lips at the memory of her reactions to this place and what he said. It was most pleasing, she was after all his to play with as he saw fit.

What he saw once he passed the last of the marker to see the familiar large headstone, Kanato came to a halt. There laying in the grass before it was a girl. The smell of the blood intensifying greatly. With caution shining in his eyes, Kanato edged nearer. Seeing that she was coated practically from head to foot. Some of it dry and dark, which was mostly regulated to her clothing, that was dirty, torn and in places burned. While where it was smeared on her skin was bright crimson and fresh.

Squeezing teddy even tighter to his chest, Kanato came to stand by the strange girl. His mind briefly wondering just how she got there? How had no one noticed before? Before kneeling down and reaching out to move raven colored hair from her face. Seeing eyes closed as if in sleep. He knew she was not dead, he could hear the beating of her heart in her chest.

Although faint it was there, along with barest movements of her chest as she breathed. Taking a finger he ran it through the blood on her cheek and brought it to his mouth. Tongue flicking out to taste it. As a myriad of flavors burst across the buds drawing an ecstatic groan from his throat. It was sweet with a bit of tang to it like a small orange.

Not realizing that he had closed his eyes, Kanato opened them and looked down. Where he saw the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen staring back up at him. They were blank, almost lifeless. Making him draw his lip back, baring his fangs as he hissed in warning. Only to notice that the girl didn't react at all. No blinking, sharp intake of breath or movement at all. She just stared up at him as if waiting.

"Teddy, this is strange. What is this girl? Who is this girl? Do you think she is ours?"

Though spoken softly to his toy, Kanato never let his eyes wander from the girl. Who finally blinked up at him once, but was still once more. It was almost disturbing to him, making him angry. On impulse Kanato thrust his hand out, grasping a fist full of her black locks and jerked her up. Growling dangerously in his throat at her. Only to see she didn't struggle or move, just continued to stare.

Unsure of what was going on, he tossed her back down. Watching with satisfaction as her body bounced on the grass. Her blue eyes showing a bit of discomfort and pain.

"You are not supposed to be here. Teddy wants to know how you got here girl."

Leaning back, Kanato looked at the hand he had grabbed her hair with. Noting it was now stained a bright red with her blood again. Looking back at her as he cleaned it off. Enjoying it as her mouth opened once, twice, three times before words came out.

"I...do not know... I am ...sorry... Do I belong to you? Are you my master?"

There was no hint of a lie in her words. But it was the last that was spoken that caught his attention. A human girl asking him if she belonged to him. If he was her master of all things. Still cleaning his hand of her delicious blood Kanato felt a smile curl his lips. Finishing his hand before he spoke again.

"Did you hear that Teddy, she asked if she belonged to me. If I was her master. Do you think we should keep her? Maybe she'd make a new toy?"

A smile his brothers would know well crept across his face at that last spoken sentence. The childlike glee with maliciousness tinting shone in his purple eyes as he looked down at the girl. She was most definitely petite. Pale skin and dark hair made her almost appear as a vampire. Curves in the right places, she'd make the perfect toy to dress up and parade around.

"Teddy agrees girl, you are our new toy. Do you like this idea?"

The slow blinking of her eyes as she smiled up at him before replying with a simple 'yes' had Kanato bouncing where he knelt. He just got himself a new toy. A living toy that could have potential. Only to pause and look down at the girl. Realizing one thing, humans all had names. And while she was his new toy, she was still a human.

"Teddy wants to know your name."

"Kagome, master."

He tilted his head grinning widely at her. Reaching out again, Kanato cupped her face in his hand as he looked at her. Amused that her name would mean 'caged bird' for that was what she was going to be to him from now on.

"Good, get up and follow me."

**0000000000000**

"Fade from like, turn to dark. Slip thru the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted."

Those words rang over and over in her head as she observed the field where the last battle had taken place. She was covered from head to toe in a mixture of her blood and that of Naraku. Her blue eyes taking in the destruction and death of those she had held closest to her. Pain ripping through her chest as she slowly sunk to her knees.

It was not supposed to end like this. They were supposed to have defeated Naraku and all his spawned 'clones'. They were all agreed to celebrate happily. But no, that is not what happened. He had laid a nasty trap. Something told her that another person survived this battle, but it was not someone who would care about her.

Turning her head to the side to see the tall profile of Sesshomaru standing and staring at her. His long white hair tinted various shades of red and pink. While his pristine clothes were stained. His golden eyes boring into her as if expecting something to happen.

Slowly sinking to her knees, Kagome clutched at her chest where the Shikon no Tama now rested. A pulse of power surging through her body, drawing a silent scream of agony from her lips as the word went dark. She felt like she was falling, but that was impossible since she was kneeling on the bloodied ground.

**0000000000000**

_**Temper Tantrum**_

He was in the throws of one of his tantrums and didn't care. His brother's over the last two weeks had made life utter hell. They had been curious when he had come back from his walk thru the graveyard with the girl, Kagome, in tow. The smell of the blood on her he knew was enticing. But she said she was his new toy, that he was her master.

So what right did his brother have to keep imposing on him to share his new toy? They had Yui to share. Teddy didn't like the idea at all. And it wasn't helping matters that Kagome didn't respond to any of his brothers. Only to him, so that should have shown them they needed to back off. But then again with his mood quickly shifting gears as he squeezed teddy violently, Kanato looked to Kagome.

Noting she was standing where he had left her in the pretty full-length white dress, with black lace quarter sleeves, and over bustle. The Corset cinched tightly around her waist, accentuating her curves fully. He was proud of this dress. It drew out all the best features of his toy. Yui had even helped him get her fully dressed. While her hair he had left down so it cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, framing her pale face and making her blue eyes more pronounced.

"SHE IS MINE! I don't have to share. Leave her alone."

At his words, his brother came to stand still. All looking at him as he stood between them and his new toy. He could feel the slight increase in her heartbeat at his words. Which was strange as she never reacted before. Pushing it off to the side as Kanato felt tears leak from the corner of his eyes. He knew they all had a strong dislike of him crying hysterically.

Backing up until he felt Kagome behind him, Kanato glared threateningly at his brothers. The warmth spreading through his clothing and across his cool flesh had him turning around to look down at her as he grabbed one of her wrists violently, knowing it would leave a bruise.

"Tell them Kagome. Tell them the truth. Who do you belong too."

Again there was a small quickening of her heartbeat. Her blue eyes went from looking straight forward to looking those short three inches into his eyes. The soft smile on her pink lips as spoke in that soft soothing voice.

"I am your toy, Master Kanato. And your's alone to do with as you please."

The sincerity in her voice was clear as she spoke. He knew his brothers had heard it too. Making him grin ferally as he shot a death glare over his shoulders at them. Before pulling the wrist he was holding up to his mouth and sinking his fangs into it. The rush he got as watched his brothers get pissed at his taunting. While he enjoyed the sweet tangy taste of her blood.

Pulling his teeth out of her wrist as his tongue flicked over it to seal the bite mark. Kanato bared his own teeth at them as he spoke once more.

"Kagome, you will not ever allow one of them to ever touch you without my permission. If you do, Teddy will be very displeased and you will be severely punished. Do you understand toy."

Again her soft voice cut through the tense silence with a simple 'yes' as her reply. It spoke volumes as that word hung heavy in the air. While Kanato felt as if someone had just tied a string around a small part of him. Looking into Kagome's eyes he saw the barest glimmer of light in their depths. It didn't fade it just stayed there as she smiled at him. Leaving him feeling a bit odd.

Curious about what just happened Kanato stepped around her, pulling her harshly behind him as he left the room. Muttering under his breath to Teddy about the whole situation. It would bode no good. And he needed to know what had just happened. Because it made something change in his toy.

**0000000000000**

She hated it, being trapped in this house, with these men. Their personalities clashed and they bickered continuously. Though at times it reminded her of her friends, now deceased friends. Unable to show emotions, to speak unless spoken too. Yeah, Karmas toilet to shit in, that was her in a nutshell.

With an internal sigh, Kagome just lets it all go. The young man, vampire, she was bound to be was a mix between Shippos child-like behavior and InuYasha's brash and violent temperament. Seeing him manipulate his brothers was rather comical to a degree. It had endeared him to her a little. Bringing out that nurturing nature she knew she had.

He had lashed out at her a few times, beating her in a rage. Only to switch gears and be all sad and mopey about possibly breaking her. Not that that was possible, the Shikon wouldn't let her die. Oh no! That vindictive little jewel buried in her right side up under her ribs, it throbbed with its concealed power and healed her fairly quickly.

Life had gotten some semblance of a routine. Kanato would wake up at night, then go about getting ready for the 'day' and vanish for hours. Eventually, she had found out that he attended a private school. When he was home and on Sunday's he played with her. At first, that horrified her since he undressed and bathed her while talking to his 'Teddy'. Which she had taken in stride.

More-so when she saw him fly off the handle at the half-human girl they had on hand. The one they all called their bride, was overly familiar with his Teddy. Keeping the incident in her mind in case one days she was able to act freely within the bounds of her bond, Kagome knew not to be 'friendly' with the Teddy.

But she had not missed the fact that earlier when Kanato had said she was His, that something had changed. She too had felt the power settle over her. Like something had been tied to her. Not going to question it, Kagome would just be the good little toy he requested of her since she had nothing else to do.

**0000000000000**

_**Dreams and Nightmares**_

There it was again, that sound. It was getting persistent and very annoying. Cracking open one eye, Kanato looked around the dimly lit room. Only to hear the sound again. Making him growl in irritation. It was the middle of the afternoon, the middle of his sleep cycle.

Turning over and grabbing Teddy, Kanato started to draw the blankets over his head to go back to sleep. Only to pause in mid-action when the sound came again, but this time accompanied by a sniffle and softly spoken word. There was only one other person in the room with him and that was his toy.

Curious, since in the month and a half he had had her, she had not made any sounds or spoken when he had not spoken to her. She was very quiet, obedient and he loved it. He could do anything he wanted and there was not a reaction. Thought it had angered him a few times and he had beaten her until she was almost all black and blue. Only to have her back to normal a few days later.

Sitting up and giving a low grunt, Kanato shifted onto his hands and knees. Crawling to the end of bed, Teddy in tow. He looked over the edge to where Kagome slept at night. A place she had chosen the first night he'd brought her to his room. Seeing her curled up into a small tight ball as his sense of smell was assaulted with the smell of salt, indicating she was crying.

In the time she'd been his, he had never seen her cry. Even when he'd beaten her. She remained silent, staring and distant. But now, in her sleep, she was crying and whimpering.

"Shippo."

Once more that softly uttered word came from her lips, this time clearly as more tears seeped past eyes that were clamped shut in sleep and dare he guess, pain. Grinning as he slipped off the end of the bed, crouching over her person. Carefully he moved her hair from the side of her face, giving him a good view of it.

Yes, it was indeed pain she was showing. Though it was not physical it still made him feel happily amused. Wanting to see her full face, Kanato placed Teddy on top of the bed so he too could see it clearly. Then rolled Kagome onto her back, forcing her legs straight. Pinning them with his own as he sat on her stomach. Noticing not for the first time how flat and toned it was. His toy was an odd complex mystery.

"See Teddy, those are tears. Our toy cries in her sleep. I wonder what she dreams...do you think it is a nightmare? I hope so. How pretty our toy looks with tears on her face."

With a happy sigh, Kanato leaned forward and brushed at a tear. Catching it on the tip of his finger, bringing it to his lips. It was salty and bitter, but at the same time, it was sweet to him. He may not be the cause of her pain but it was blissful for him to see as he grinned his normal grin at her sleeping form.

"Shippo..."

Tensing at the name being mentioned again, Kanato frowned feeling irritated. Who was this person she was calling for? Why was she calling for them? Did they cause her this pain and distress? That was his right.

In a sudden fit of rage, Kanato drew his hand back and slapped her. The loud crack resounded through the room. Drawing a shuddering gasp of shock and pain from his toy. Who snapped her eyes open wide to see him above her. Blue eyes disorientated as they tried to focus on him. He hissed at her in his rage making her come to wakefulness quickly.

When he saw her blue orbs clear, her mind catching up with the fact that he was sitting on her pinning her to the ground. Kanato saw a crimson blush stain her pale cheeks. As she turned her head away from him. Filling his nose with the rare scent of her showing emotions, telling him that she was embarrassed.

Curious now, instead of angry with her, Kanato swiftly grabbed both her wrist in one hand, while using the other to make her look at him again. Letting his gaze bore into her eyes looking for a reason that she was suddenly showing him emotions. Finally, he broke the silence.

"We want to know who is Shippo? Why does he make you cry toy."

The darkening of those bright blue eyes in pain as they suddenly glistened with tears. This time due to him, Kanato did not feel the joy he thought he would. Instead, he felt as if he had done something wrong. At least until she answered him.

"My son. He's dead."

It was as if he had just been frozen completely through at what she said. He tried to rationalize it. She was young for a human. Other than the scar on her right hip, her body was unmarred. And most importantly she was untouched, pure in the literal sense. But yet he could not detect a lie.

Swiftly he let go of her chin and smacked her across the face. Growling at her that he didn't tolerate lies. Demanding in a low dangerous voice that she explain herself very clearly.

"He...is...was... my adoptive son. I took him in when his parents were slaughtered by others. He was my own, even if we were not blood, I loved him."

As he watched her, more tears spilled from those open cerulean orbs. Her cheek darkening a bit already, showing she would have a bruise there. While Kanato fought with his own emotions of anger, jealousy, and possessiveness at how she had taken in an orphan as her own and truly loved him. He wanted that. He never had it.

Growling low in his throat, unsure of what to think or how to react. So running on instinct over his property caring for another, for even thinking of another. Kanato lowered his head and sank his fangs into the skin above her bared collar bone. Feeling her body tense up at the pain before it relaxed. Feeding until he felt satisfied.

Pulling back, he looked up into Kagome's face, seeing her watching him. Her eyes still showing emotions, as well as questions that she was not asking. Shifting himself so he could press his cheek against her. Whispering into her ear.

"You will never forget you belong to me. You will love me and only me. You are my toy, remember that Kagome."

The small shudder that ran through her body was felt very clearly by him. As he let his still blood covered tongue flick around the shell of her ear. Drawing a soft moan from his toy. A sound he liked and did it a few more times. Only to have that strange feeling once more settle over him, as if someone had tied something to him again. Sitting up and blinking down at her, Kanato saw that there was more than just a small light with emotions in her eyes. There was life now.

"Yes, Master Kanato. Never will I forget I belong to you and am your toy. I will love you from now on."

The words were the truth and it shocked and scared him. Scrambling, he let go of her and was up on his bed hugging Teddy to his chest. He blinked at her twice before crawling back in between his sheets, pulling them up over his head. Unaware that he was blushing as he pulled Teddy into a death grip like hug and attempted to go back to sleep.

**0000000000000**

It was happening again. That dream showing her the mistakes she made in the final battle. But this time it was solely focused on her adoptive son's death. It hurt insanely bad as she watched her dream self held the broken and bloodied body of the little kit in her arms.

The swell of power that burst from her, purifying his body into ash so that Naraku could not turn it into a puppet like he had Sango's little brother. No, she was now not just a priestess, she was a mother on the warpath. And no one fucks with a mother who is enraged. She could see it in the half-demons face, the realization that he might have taken it a step too far.

Her dream self didn't even chase him as he tried to flee. No, she pooled all the reiki in her body into the shape of an arrow in one hand, while the other hand formed the long bow that would fire it. For once her accuracy was on the mark as the lilac colored arrow sped across the battlefield. It hit it's mark dead center.

The scream that came from Naraku almost like music to her ears as she glanced around. She didn't need to watch to know the Hanyo was dead. No, she could feel it in her very soul as the jewel became whole and floated before her. Merging with her body once more. Leaving her to stare at the death and destruction that was left in its wake.

As she once more began to sink to her knees, this time the dream changed. Pressure was around her before pain exploded through one side of her face. Snapping her eyes open, Kagome had stared up into Kanato's face. As she became more conscious, she felt heat suffuse her face as blood rushed there. He was straddling her in her night dress, pinning her body down underneath him.

Somehow she knew that he was not happy with her. But she didn't know why until he asked her. Leaving her confused for but a second before she was made to reply. Only to be hit once more. Before he went on a tangent. Allowing her to see something that had not been visible before. It reached out to her, drawing her nurturing instincts to the foreground as she responded.

When he was suddenly off her and on the bed. Kagome had to fight to not smile at him. Her face was gonna be bruised already, she didn't need anymore on the rest of her body. The moment she heard him pull the blankets over him, she let a small sigh escape her lips. Kanato had blushed at her honesty. She meant what she said, it had nothing to do with the curse that bound her to him. No, in the last six weeks she had come to care about the strange man.

He was complex in his own way. And she knew he too had felt as if he had been 'tied' to something once more. She was starting to get an idea of what that was. But until she could prove it, Kagome decided to remain docile and content as she drifted back to sleep a smile on her face, making her look angelic to any who peeked.

**0000000000000**

_**A Time of Wassailing**_

It was that time of year when those around would bake those warm sweet treats. He was giddy with excitement since he knew that Reiji would not grouch about him eating sugar excessively. Oh, the joy he would have with cake, cookies, pies, tarts and chocolate and candies. Yes, he was happy.

Looking over at Kagome, giving her on final glance to make sure that the outfit was perfect for his toy. He curled a lip up in a small smile. The bright crimson of the outfit accentuated the paleness of her skin, while the white trim softened it and brought out the faintest of pinks in skin tone. The happy look on her face as he watched her stare at herself in the mirror.

He could tell she loved the long dress and the fact that there was no corset this time. It was a thicker dress, meant to keep her warm in the cool air of the mansion since it had snowed heavily the night before. Amazed at the small changes that had come to her since he had acquired her.

It had been just before all Hallows Eve when he found her. Now it was the Eve of Christmas. In the weeks since she had spoken to him, Kanato felt as if something had changed. Not just in him, but in his toy. That spark of life that appeared in her eyes after he demanded she loves him and only him and replied yes. It had grown exponentially.

And as if by some odd thing or another, he had learned more about her. Kagome was a Japanese Native, her birthday was July 2nd and was now 17 years of age. She was raised on a shrine. And had a wide array of hobbies, from shooting a bow and arrow, singing and dancing to baking. Oh, he loved her treats the best too. It was as if she knew how to make them the perfect level of sugary goodness.

Tilting his head to the side as he realized that she was watching him. Kanato curled his lip and lifted Teddy up higher. Sniffing disdainfully at her, Kanato turned and walked out of the room, knowing she would be right behind him. The soft sound of the small bells on her dress echoing through the hall to the rhythm of her steps. It was nice. Though he would not be telling her that.

Kanato was no idiot, he knew his brothers were aware of the changes in his toy. But were staying away from her. When one did approach, he had observed that they immediately turned away as if deterred by something unseen, unheard or smelled. Like there was some invisible barrier around her that only he could enter. Which was perfectly fine with him, she was his and his alone.

The walk to the dining room was done in silence. With decadent smells lingering in the air. Making him feel hungry. The sounds of his brothers and Yui already gathered, talking in an oddly good-natured way, Kanato felt a bit leery.

So the moment he stepped thru the door and all their eyes turned to look at him. He narrowed his eyes only to have Yui giggle. The did not normally celebrate Christmas per se. Carefully examining his brothers and the giggling Yui, Kanato realized that they were glancing between him and the top of the doorframe. Slowly lifting his gaze, he saw a small green bundle of leaves with red and white berries hanging there from a gold colored ribbon.

A sinking feeling crept into the pit of his stomach. Kanato knew a set up when he saw one. And he had just walked blindly into a trap. Already knowing this had to be because of Yui for the holiday, he turned his hardening gaze on her. She flinched just a little at it, before smiling even wider, eyes now looking behind him.

"What is that?"

The sound of muffled laughter drew Kanato's gaze to his triplet, Laito. His green eyes flashing with devilment was never a good sign.

"That is mistletoe. Yui was explaining why that was an important aspect of celebrating this holiday. And since you are under it, you have to kiss the person nearest you."

A chill ran down his spine as Laito's words registered in his mind. Kiss the nearest person? Slowly he turned around to see his toy, Kagome standing right behind him. Her blue eyes wide, cheeks flushed with pink lips parted. Aware of one of Laito's quirks, Kanato mentally plotted his revenge against him.

"If you don't want to kiss your toy, you could either kiss one of us... or let each of us give her a kiss."

Curling his lips in a feral like grin, Kanato turned around and reached out and grasped Kagome by the back of her neck. Watching as her eyes widened even more before he leaned down and kissed her. The slight stiffening of her body before it relaxed against him. Small hands pressed against his chest, fingers curling into his shirt. Clearly enjoying the kiss, before he broke it. Not missing the small pout before her face became neutral once more.

Feeling suddenly smug at her reaction, Kanato turned and led her to the table. Seating her by him. Pretending not to notice how quiet the room was and how it shocked all his brothers, even the normally apathetic Shu was. Their heated gazes trained on him as he began to fill first Kagome's plate, then his own for the evening meal.

Hours passed by and dawn quickly approaching. Signaling that Christmas was here. All of them sitting in the drawing room, a present before them that Yui had gone and bought. Each of his brothers looked rather amused by the thoughtful gifts she had gotten. Shu an MP3 player, Reiji a book on herbology, Ayato was rather interesting, as she got him a cleaning kit for swords. Laito, she knew played the piano, so she got him some new music to learn. Subaru held a small case that he refused to show anyone what was inside. But they could all tell that it had a huge effect on him.

To himself, Kanato held a small gift card. It was to one of his favorite boutiques. He was not sure how she acquired it, or who helped her, but he was thankful. Though the amount was meager, it would get simple accessories he would not have to pay for. Then again, surrounding Yui was a gift from each of them. He had been unsure of what to give her for a present. Kagome had been very helpful from the way Yui was cooing over what she held.

While simple, it was something that (after questioning a lot) Kagome assured him that every girl would love. The small book had a lock on it that was flimsy at best, with a small key on a chain. A diary was in his mind preposterous, but the smile Yui was flashing at him made him gloat to his brothers before they all dispersed for the night.

When they reached his room, Kanato shut the door with a loud click. Locking it as his toy turned to look at him. Head tilted in silent question. He could still feel the kiss from earlier lingering on his lips. Slowly he stalked to stand before her, looking down into her jewel-toned eyes. She had not wanted anything, just to remain at his side. But he felt he should give her something, anything as a gift. So clutching Teddy in his arm he leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips.

Her reaction was instant this time. No stiffening of her body, it just melted against him. Her tiny hands grasping at him as if he was her rock. Pulling back he looked down at her flushed face, lips a bit swollen and darker as her eyes slowly opened and glazed to look at him. It was in that instant Kanato knew he never wanted to let her go. She said she was his.

"Your eternity is mine."

The slow blink of her eyes as she smiled up at him and agreed that her eternity was his, Kanato once more felt as if something had been tied to him. But he didn't care, he felt satisfied as he stepped back and began to undress her. The light from the rising sun was leaking through the curtains where they were not fully closed. Bed time was upon them.

**0000000000000**

She looked at herself in the mirror, unable to hide the happiness she felt. The dress was beautiful. And to boot, it had not corset attached. Her eyes catching his before he gave what she had come to understand was his way of hiding his emotions. It had been almost two full months since waking up and being her.

She had adapted like she always did. And after the last incident with Kanato, Kagome was pleasantly surprised she could control her Reiki just a little bit. It helped keep his brothers away from her. Which made Kanato happier. Meaning a lot less outburst and tantrums for everyone.

When they reached the dining room, she had felt something off. More-so when Yui began to giggle. Causing a small amount of trepidation to pool in her gut. Only to have it confirmed minutes later when Laito explained to Kanato what Mistletoe was. Feeling a bit unnerved. Kagome would never admit aloud she was mortified that her first kiss was going to be taken by a prank.

Nor would she ever admit out loud that the moment he kissed her. She felt as if her heart was pounding in her ears. As her body reacted to him without her permission. Leaving her to feel confused. She knew that after he had commanded her to love him, she told him she would. Though already a small part of her heart had belonged to him.

The kiss was not violent or rough. It had been gentle and briefs. So as she sat next to him at the table, Kagome watched him. There was an air of smugness around him as he blatantly ignored his brother's looks. Kanato on a good day was hard to figure out. But even she was unsure of what had just happened. Deciding it would be prudent to just leave it alone, Kagome ate her food in silence.

The hours ticked on by. The exchanging of gifts was done. She had helped her master pick out the right gift by the way she had reacted to it. And his ego had been stroked, elevating him higher. She mentally rolled her eyes at his preening to his brother's. It was comical in a small way. But she shoved down the part of her that felt left out and jealous. After that, they were off to bed.

The moment she heard the door click shut loudly, Kagome started to turn only to hear the lock slide into place. This was not normal. This was Kanato, a person of habit, stepping out of routine. Wanting to ask what was up, Kagome only felt her mind go blank as he was before her. Her instincts telling her to be wary of the predator before her. Then her mind went blank. He was kissing her again.

This time she reacted immediately to it. Wanting it to last. Her fingers curling into him as if he was the only stability in her life as heat began to pool in her stomach. When he stopped kissing her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Seeing more possessiveness before than any other time in the depths of those purple orbs. Making her feel as if she was drowning.

The moment he spoke those words, that sensation of power settling over her once more as if something had further tied them together. This time, she knew what it was, but just let him undress her and ready them both for bed. It had started moving again. She was bound to this man and he didn't even know it.

**0000000000000**

_**New Year, First Blood**_

It had finally happened. The damned Pure Bloods had attacked with the intent of taking Yui. Claiming that none of the Sakamaki's had no right to 'the blood of eve'. Which of course set of Ayato and the fight had started? Now it was long, overdrawn. Kanato was feeling the fatigue in his limbs. Even with the aid of the Mukami's helping it seemed to be a losing battle.

He had left his toy with Yui, telling her to stay by her side. He wanted her safe. Teddy was even with him. Or what was left of Teddy after Azusa had tried to burn him to nothing. His most precious thing with his favorite toy.

Giving a grunt of pain as the force of the blow from Shin Tsukinami connected with his arms as he defended, had Kanato stumbling back. To his side, he heard the sound of faint gurgling. Catching in his peripheral vision Azusa crumpled to the floor, blood trickling from his lips as his gray eyes glazed over. Hand clutching at a wound near his left lung.

Hissing as he turned his full attention back to the pure blood, Kanato barely was able to dodge the next incoming blow. The man had foregone using his damned sword and was now attacking him with his fist. Curling a hand into a fist, Kanato summoned what little energy he had left to create a flame. Though small it could still damage the other vampire.

Grinning like a maniac he flung it at Shin's face. Enjoying watching that singular yellow eye go wide as he barely ducked. It was at that point his legs gave out from under him. Exhaustion and blood loss were not pleasant feelings as he kept his gaze on the man before him. Allowing every ounce of hatred to shine in his eyes. Defying the man as Shin raised his arm, before thrusting it down at him with killing intent.

It happened in but a second. Warm blood splattering across his face, hair, neck and clothes. Staring up into a pair of pain-glazed blue eyes. The smile on those petal pink lips as his mind tried to tell him that his eyes were lying to him. But he knew that he was really seeing it. His toy, his Kagome was standing before him with Shin's hand thrust thru her right side. Right through the spot she had that scar at.

When she sighed and lifted on hand to his face, slender fingers smearing her blood on his cheek as she shook her head. Kanato dropped his eyes downwards. Her other hand was plucking something from Shin's fingers, while the man was trying to retract his hand through the hole he'd put in his toy.

Vaguely Kanato began to become aware of what was going on around him. Shock still coursing through his depleted system. It was as if a deadly calm had blanketed the area where everyone had just been fighting. He could feel the gazes of everyone focused on the three of them. But he just watched as Kagome raised her hand to look at the small pink like jewel covered in her blood. Before she gave a very annoyed snort.

By this point, Shin had removed his hand and was curling his lips and was growling at her. Slowly he watched his pretty toy stand and huff as a pulse of power washed through him as her blood flowed freely through the gaping hole in her side. Only to feel a mix of awe, arousal, and disgust as she clicked her tongue and shoved that small pink jewel back into her side and up towards her ribs cage.

The moment he saw her bloodied hand and wrist come back out, the hole was healed completely as if it had never been there. Darting his eyes upward he saw something in her blue eyes that shook him to the core. They were flashing with anger as she raised a bloodied finger to her lips and tapped them speculatively. Making for a beautifully macabre sight.

"Three times Master Kanato you have changed the nature of the curse placed upon me. Telling me I was _'yours alone'_, that I was to _'love you and only you'_, and that my _'eternity was yours'_. Each time Master Kanato, I willingly accepted. But now, I beg of you to let me be more than just a toy, let me be your weapon of choice."

At her words, there was a collective intake of breaths as he just numbly nodded his head in acceptance. That pulsing of power was growing strong and stronger with each passing second he watched her. The gentle smile and look of warmth she sent him had him feeling oddly at peace. And he was not sure he liked that feeling at all.

Slowly she turned around and the air crackled with that power he had felt pulsing inside him. Only to realize it was her blood that was pulsing with the power. He could feel it heat on his skin as he watched her look up at Shin, hands fisted and settled on her hips. And at that second he felt true fear for the first time that he could ever remember.

**0000000000000**

It was a niggling little feeling at the back of her mind. A feeling that was horribly familiar. She wanted to push it down, to ignore it in its entirety. But she couldn't. And be damned as she struggled against the command she had been given to stay with Yui. They had both stayed in the locked room hearing the sounds of battle. For Yui, she guessed that the girl was scared as she should be. But her for herself, Kagome had been in countless battles.

This was not the place she was supposed to be, she was supposed to be by Kanato's side. To help him. To protect him. She didn't want to lose another precious person. It had only been a week since Christmas. When he had kissed her not once, but twice. Telling her that her life was his.

Fighting the command the curse was making her body, Kagome felt as if she was walking through a chest high swamp. Gritting her teeth as that niggling feeling got stronger, she gave a small whimper in the back of her throat. Drawing Yui's attention to her person. With a brief flick of her gaze, she saw the wide pink one that the girl was giving her. Uncaring as she reached the door, Kagome grasped the handle and began to pull on it.

After few minutes of trying she found Yui at her side with a thin piece of metal in her hands. Blinking in confusion before she watched the blond slip it in between the two doors and wiggling it. Leaving Kagome to wonder just how the hell she knew to do that. Before recalling that she had lived in this house longer with the vampires and had probably tried to escape numerous times. Making a smile dance across her face for but a second as a loud click was heard.

The moment the lock popped, Kagome jerked the door open. Teddy sitting where Kanato had left it, she flicked her gaze at the bear than to Yui, who got the message to stay and protect the stuffed animal. As she trudged her way towards where the sounds of battle were the strongest. Each step becoming easier as if finally finding her rhythm while running.

The moment she had rounded the corner, she saw Kanato fall to the ground. His already pale skin almost translucent as the tall strawberry blond before him posed to strike. Even then he was being defiant, daring the vampire to strike him. Next thing she knew she felt pain burst thru her right side as she stared with pain filled eyes at Kanato and smiled.

Seeing him in shock like this was somehow amusing as she lifted her hand up and caressed his face. Not caring that she was smearing her blood all over it. Before finally turning her attention to the hand that had yet to be removed from her midsection. When she saw that he held in his fingers the Shikon no Tama she plucked it from him and raised it up to look at it. Earning a tingle of power running through her fingers as if it was laughing at her.

As soon as the vampire had extracted his arm, Kagome took a quiet deep breath and shoved her own hand into the gaping hole. Not even flinching at the pain, while mentally crying out as she shoved the damned jewel she guarded back up into the rib cage. Beside her right lung. The warmth seeping outwards from the jewel as it set to mending her body. Making it whole once more, since it would not tolerate her being damaged goods.

Finally, she could feel the barrier holding her emotions back break. The curse was still there, she felt it like a small black fleck on her soul as she tapped her bloodied finger to her lips. Looking down at Kanato, who was just showing emotion after emotion clearly in his eyes and on his face. It was so amusing to see.

Decidedly she spoke to him. Letting her honest and earnest words show him what she felt for him. Trying to explain the best she could without going into all the details at this moment. When he nodded his head in acceptance, a calm mask settled on her face, though she knew she was smiling, she let all the rage she had been feeling swell inside her as she turned to look at the strawberry blond vampire before her. As well as another who had a gleam in his eye she knew all too well.

Quirking her lips into what she hoped was a snarl. Kagome didn't even bother to speak as she raised her hands up, summoning her reiki. Letting the familiar power flow through her for the first time in almost two and half months.

"Ironic that a priestess agreed to a vampires mating vows."

That was the last words spoken by the second vampire with the twin yellow eyes before she unleashed the full brunt of her power over them. A soft laugh escaping from her lips at them as they turned to purified dust. She didn't care, she had figured it out a while ago. When her master had asked for her eternity it cemented the bond. And Kagome was perfectly fine with it.

But now as she let her power putter out and turned to look at not just Kanato, but his five brothers, the Mukami's and Yui. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do. Though first after that display, Kagome felt her vision going dark as the sensation of falling engulfed her body.

**0000000000000**

_**4 years later**_

A blue eye cracked open to see two sets of purple eyes gazing at her. Letting out a soft sigh as she pushed down the creep factor that her two children had taken after their father in the way that they stared. Kagome pushed herself up so she was looking down at them.

"What is the matter. Did either of you have a nightmare?"

Their voices in sync said 'no' as they continued to stare at her. Behind her, she could feel Kanato began to stir. Amusement flashed in her eyes as she looked down at their four-year-old daughter Kanata, who was the spitting image of her father from hair, eyes, and personality to their two-year-old son, Sota. He had her black hair and personality, but his father's eyes.

"Then what is it?"

Again silence met her before they spoke in tandem, saying softly only three words.

"Is it time?'

Blinking slowly, before a small exasperated sigh left her lips, realizing that they were excited for what was gonna happen. Kagome felt the bed shift behind her just before an arm slipped around her waist and warm breath tickled her exposed neck. Seeing the widening of the children's eyes, she pressed her lips into a thin line to keep from laughing.

"No. And it won't if you don't get yourselves back into bed. I will have Reiji make the call and mention this place should be skipped, you little day walking monsters."

The double intake of breaths before Kanata and Sota ran for the bedroom door. As soon as it clicked shut, Kagome let out a soft peal of laughter as she rolled onto her back to look at her mate. Quirking an eyebrow at him, while he just glowered down at her clearly irritated that he had been awakened.

"You do know half of those 'Day walking monsters' as you put it are yours right?"

Her words drawled out slowly to tease him. He just blinked once before mumbling something that sounded like 'only when they behave'. Making her draw her eyebrows together as she rolled over and on top of Kanato in one smooth motion. Pursing her lips as she met his gaze head on unafraid. Earning her that creepy happy smile of his.

"Oh don't you dare Kanato. You enjoyed creating them just as much as I did. So accept that even when they are not _'behaving'_ that they are still your responsibility."

The petulant frown he shot up at her as he sulked made Kagome shake her head, lean down and give him a soft kiss. When she was sitting upright she smiled brightly as she spoke.

"Besides you were complaining about how Sota is getting to where he doesn't want to be held anymore. Because he is a big boy. What would you say about another then?"

It was an innocent question as she watched him process what she was saying. Before understanding dawned in his eyes. Only squeak and laugh came from her when she was suddenly pinned under him. The feel of his fingers brushing over her stomach as he stared in shock and awe at her.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kanato. Merry Christmas, love."

The smile that broke across his face, the smile he only showed her, made her insides warm. It was moments like this that she stored away as her precious memories. Flashing him a toothy smile, Kagome winked.

"Also, do not expect this to happen every two years. I don't wanna have ten kids by the time we've been mated twenty years."

The comical widening of his eyes before he gave a rich sounding laugh was all the answer she needed before he dipped down and captured her lips in his. Hands gently stroked her stomach in a loving manner. Showing how he felt about her being pregnant again. It was when he was the most gentle, loving and attentive with her.


	10. Caged Heart

Caged Heart

By: Im ur Misconception

(A/N: The third installment for the Diabolik x Inuyasha yumminess. And I would think the title would indicate who the person is, but for those who can't guess, it is Subaru. he is my 3rd favorite character from the series.)

Surreal

As he stood there staring up at the tower, Subaru let his mind wander. He had started to come and look at this place again after Cordelia's reappearance in Yui. Who just barely survived the first awakening. Only after being an idiot and stabbing herself. It had caused an old wound to be opened inside him. Allowing the memories he had thought buried and forgotten to resurface.

Giving a small 'tsk' sound he shoved his hands into his pants and made his way to the door leading into the tower. Already he had lost count how many times he had visited. But in reality, Subaru just didn't care. He knew his brothers would not come here. That it was his 'special' place as Ayato like to tease him about it. And while that pissed him off, Subaru didn't give into it.

Each time he came here he felt a part of him that was always restless quiet. It disturbed him that the place his mother had been locked in and died was the place he found peace. With a snort at this, he kicked the door behind him closed and started up the long spiraling staircase to the top floor. Knowing the route so well he didn't have to think. The path was worn into the stone steps and floor.

The moment his foot hit the landing at the top of the stairs, Subaru instantly felt something off. Narrowing his red eyes as he silently stalked towards the door that led into to the room. Stopping when he faintly smelled a mix of salty tears and blood. His mind told him that there should be no one there. That it was impossible for him to be smelling what he was. But the way it bit at his senses, drawing his instincts to the surface.

Reaching out, Subaru jerked the door open and rushed in. His attention immediately focused on the far back corner, as a soft hiccuping sob was heard. Body going rigid at what he was seeing. A pair of blue eyes staring at him in confusion and horror, from a girl's face that was not only tear-stained but sporting a swollen, bloodied lip.

Unsure of what he was seeing, he watched as those blue eyes widened to the size of saucers as they darted from looking at him, to back behind her. Then she was gone from his sight. Leaving him curious and feeling as if what he had seen was a ghost. Because the tower was part of the oldest section of the mansion. But he couldn't seem to think it was that. Not with the quickly dissipating smell of tears and blood hanging in the air.

0000000000000

"Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip thru the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted."

Those words were playing over and over in her head once more, as she sat there in the corner. Huddled and hurting. It had been centuries since that day. And now she was just waiting for someone or rather something to kill her. Tears pouring from her burning eyes as she felt blood dribble from her lip onto her chin.

Kagome was hating life. She wished for her freedom from this tower room. Her prison cell for the last two hundred years. Silently pitying the vampire who had found her and placed her here. He was s real pieces of work too. Had a short temper which his children apparently inherited. Her lip was proof of that. He wanted her to capitulate and give him the knowledge only she had.

But she couldn't give that. The damned curse bound her from speaking of her powers, her past and of the jewel. Or just because he wanted to take what was not his take, but hers to give to whom she wanted. She knew she was lucky that all she got was a backhand to the face this time. Sighing, Kagome turned and huddled deeper into the corner, letting out a soft sobbing hiccup, only to go rigid.

Seeing before her an open door, in an unfamiliar room, staring at a young man who looked to be sixteen, starting back at her in shock from beneath shaggy white bangs, mouth partially open revealing fangs. Only hear the door to her room slam open, jerking her attention away from the young man. Letting her body slump at the look on the males face as he stalked back over to her. It was going to be a long night.

So she let her mind focus on the young vampire and how the hell she had seen him and that room that was not her own.

0000000000000

Tearing Fabric

Feeling very tired, sore and angry Subaru made his way back up the stairs to the tower. He had come here almost every night after seeing the odd apparition of the blue eyed girl. Half the time wondering if he had hallucinated seeing her. But the smell of tears and blood was proof he hadn't.

To make matters worse they had fought with the Mukami's to get Yui back. He wanted to beat the stupid girl. Though it was not her fault she had been kidnapped. Until tonight it had seemed she was happy living with the fake vampires. Subaru growled low in his throat at that. Because it also brought to their attention that there was another set of vampires out there, strong ones, that wanted Yui's blood for themselves.

Opening the door to the room, Subaru stepped in and nudged it to close it. Not caring when the door didn't click into place. His nose twitching as the room began to slowly fill with the sharp scent of tears and coppery tang of blood. Drawing his attention back to the corner. Where he saw the back of the girl. Her body hunched into a ball and rocking back and forth.

Stepping forward, his white boots clicking on the bare section of the stone floor. Subaru saw the girl stiffen and jerk her body around. Making him realize she was not wearing a black cloak. Rather it was her hair that pooled around her like one, as her blue eyes saw him and widened. A bruise was marring the left side of her face. Causing the eye to be half closed due to the swelling as once more blood dripped from her pink lips.

"Who...? How...?"

The sound of her voice in that barely there whisper, tinted with fear and hope at the same time as she stared at him. Made Subaru pause. Before surging forward to stand right in front of her. The fine hairs on his arms and neck standing up at the restrained power that separated them. He didn't know why, but something in him was telling him to take her. His red eyes meeting her blue as he watched her stand up.

Realizing that she was the same height as Yui. Her hand coming up and pressed flat against whatever the barrier was. Curling his lip and snarling, he thrust his hand forward to grab her hand, only to be repelled back. Narrowing his eyes he curled his fingers into a fist, pulled back and punched full strength, once, twice, three times. There was a loud cracking sound as power washed over him. Next thing Subaru knew, he was holding the girl against his chest.

From where she had come there was the sound of a door being thrown open. Instinct still controlling him, he stepped back away from whatever barrier had been there. The corner going dark as soon as he had them standing in the first rays of sunlight of the new day. Arms wrapped around the girl's petite frame as she clung to him. Body trembling as she tried to stay standing. Telling him she hadn't used them in a long while.

Turning, moving their bodies he heard her gasp as the sunlight hit her face. Subaru paused and looked down at her. Seeing awe on her face as she stared through the dark curtains. New tears flowing down her face, but he could tell that these were happy. When she lifted her face up to him, he felt his instincts once more control him as he dipped down towards her now dried bloodied lip and licked it.

The small stiffening on her body before she relaxed and tilted her head to the side in submission and offer. The sweetness of her blood on the tip of his tongue only made him growl as he took what she was offering. The soft pop as his fangs pierced the soft flesh of her neck, the whimper of pain from it before she just let him drink his fill.

Once he was done, Subaru looked down, seeing her eyes were shut as she breathed slow and evenly. Somehow she had fallen asleep while he fed. It was odd, but not questioning it, he scooped her up and made his way to the canopy bed. Settling them both on it, Subaru curled himself around the odd girl falling asleep.

His eyes snapped open when he felt movement from by his side. Momentarily disorientated when he didn't immediately recognize his surroundings. Subaru grabbed what was moving next to him. Only to hear a small gasp as it went still, as small tremors racked it. Looking down he saw the girl staring wide-eyed up at him. As if waiting for him to hurt her.

"Who...?"

That softly spoken word pulled him out of his perusal of her person. Blinking as he loosened his hold on her, Subaru noted that her face was almost healed after sleeping. Drawing up more questions than he had previously.

"Subaru Sakamaki. You?"

It felt odd having a conversation like this. But when the skin between her brows scrunched together as she thought about his question, he wanted to laugh. The wrinkling of the nose and her lips pursing into fish lips.

"Kagome... Higurashi... Master Subaru."

Her name made him pause, it was Japanese. When she called him Master he just stared at her. It was at that moment that chaos struck in the form of his brothers. Before realizing that he had not gone back to his room or attended breakfast, which he was sure was hours ago from the way the silver light of the stars and full moon filtered between the curtains.

There he saw all five of them standing just inside the doorway glaring at him in various manners. He knew they were curious about the girl he held against his body. So when they moved forward, almost as one, Subaru was shocked when the girl, Kagome shifted her body, sitting up hand flinging out, a pink-purple barrier appeared between them and his brothers.

Again the small fine hairs on his arms and neck stood straight up. This time the feeling was different as she growled at them as if to threaten them. When Ayato reached out to touch the barrier, he pulled his hand back, burned. Just as Kagome's body swayed and slumped back towards the bed.

Sitting up, Subaru gathered her into his arms, looking down at the girl. Before looking back at his brothers. Giving a small shake of his head, Reiji gave a pointed look he knew all too well. Nodding affirmatively he teleported himself and Kagome to the drawing room. Unsurprised as everyone, including Yui, appeared. Not letting go of Kagome, Subaru sat in a chair and waited. It wasn't long before the questions were being flung at him.

Answering to the best of his ability as he explained how just after Cordelia he had gone to the tower and saw her the first time. Not thinking much of it. And last night how he had gone back after retrieving Yui from the Mukami's. Giving the detail of breaking the barrier, and then sleeping. He noted at points, as did his brothers, that Kagome curled into a small tight ball pressed against his chest in his lap.

All eyes trained on her, Subaru knew that they needed more information, information that only she could give them. So with an annoyed sigh, he poked her only have her got stiff and stare wide-eyed up at him.

"Anwer their questions, Kagome."

He was a bit shocked at how he sounded talking to the obviously frightened girl. His voice sounded almost gentle. His words earned a look of confusion before she nodded her head. Before turning it enough to peek at everyone else in the room, before letting them land on Reiji. Who quirked an eyebrow and took the prompt.

"Explain your situation. ALL of it."

A large shudder ran through her body as she took several audible gasps and began to tell them in her soft, wavering voice her story. It was not pleasant and at times hard to believe. Though when finished he felt rage building in his body. He didn't have to look up at his brothers to know that they were feeling the same. It was no wonder that she was scared witless.

He had just taken her from another set of Vampires. Ones that beat her, forced her to do contemptuous acts. Acts that made her claim she was uncleaned, defiled and should be dead. Something he knew all about with his origins. So into his thoughts, Subaru barely heard the hiss of pain. Making him glare pointedly at Laito.

"I won't let anyone hurt Master Subaru."

The room went still as they all stared at Kagome. Who was now sitting upright in his lap, one of her hands covering his, while the other was out in front of her and glowing in that odd pink-purple haze before it fizzed out? Her body slumping once more. Her blue eyes flashing as she growled again. It was almost comical.

Whether he liked it or not, Subaru knew due to her explanation, her curse chose him as her master since he 'rescued' her from her last one. And whatever she kept doing to deter his brother tired her out physically. It made him smirk openly over her head at Laito, who was glaring daggers at her.

"I guess, Subaru, you have acquired a unique little warrior."

Flicking his gaze at Reiji, who had that look in his eyes that spelled trouble. Subaru just stared nonplused at him, as Kagome mumbled softly that she would serve him until he killed her or passed her on. As he looked down at her. Noting that the thin blue kimono that matched her eyes had slipped from her shoulder. Bearing the pale skin to his brothers.

With a sigh he stood up, letting go of her. Watching as her small feet hit the floor. While she tried to catch her balance, he moved a bit out of arms reach. Wanting to know what she would do as looked at him. Worry flickering in her eyes as she looked at him. Reaching out, the visible flinch in expectation of being hit, made him stop as he snarled.

Glancing at his brothers, seeing their calculating looks in their eyes and faces. None of them were happy. She was another human female, albeit a cursed one of some age, with strange powers, her blood would be sought after. And it looked like she would defend him, even if he didn't need or want it.

"Kagome."

At her name, Subaru watched her stiffen and look up at him. Fear flashing in those dark blue eyes. Once more he reached out, this time not stopping when she flinched back, cupping her chin and holding it firm.

"While you are here, you will not be subjected to that treatment. And if you do not wish to be touched by my brothers than so be it. Tell them, they 'will' respect that wish. Even we are not that obtuse to make a matter worse. Now come, we need to eat as we missed breakfast."

Shooting another pointed look at his brothers and Yui, Subaru saw the slight nod from Shu, the tilt of Reiji's chin. Ayato rolled his shoulder, Kanato hugged his Teddybear closer to his chest and flicked his gaze away. Laito was staring at her but smiled that said he would agree. With that Subaru placed a hand on the small of her back and led her from the drawing room. Food right now sounded good. Maybe with a sweet drink on the side.

0000000000000

Time continued to pass. She didn't know how many days, weeks or even if it was a month since she had seen that young white haired man. The memory was slipping away as her mind told her that she had been delusional from the beating. The man had come back, along with his sons several times. Each time they tried to make her talk about what they wanted to know. Or forced her to do demeaning acts.

Long ago she had convinced the man that if he took her virginity she would lose the power he knew she had. As well as the only way to control the jewel. He knew she knew what it was, where it was. But thankfully the curse prevented her from talking no matter what. It was tucked away in her body, where it had started at on her fifteenth birthday.

But that did not mean that that man and his children wouldn't humiliate her in other ways. No, he had proved that he could still get his own gratification from her body. That she had other access points. At some point the abuse, physical, emotional, mental and sexual, had made her numb, so she no longer fought them. Just zoned out as they took her over and over. Killing her more and more on the inside. Tears would fall, but she didn't feel the burning as they trailed down her face.

Her body healed rapidly because of the jewel and her Reiki. She just wanted to escape. To die. Defiled, unclean, unworthy of the very air she breathed. Death was the respite she wished for, needed so bad it was an ache. And it was while she was wishing for that after being used again, Kagome heard the sound of a shoe hitting the stone. But it was from behind her.

Slowly she turned and looked, seeing the young vampire again. Her body moving on its own as she placed her hand on the wall, that was no longer there. Feeling the rush of power from a barrier under her open hand. When he moved forward only to strike the barrier she felt fear as the power rushed around her. Knowing it would draw the attention of her captures.

The moment the barrier shattered under his brute strength. The strength that not even her current Masters could boast. Then she was falling through it as the door was thrown open and being moved away. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as the silver-haired youth moved them. And for the first time in centuries, as he moved them, the sun caressed her skin drawing out a gasp.

When she lifted her head up to look at him, the glow of his red eyes told her everything she needed to know. Tilting her head to the side, she felt him bite her exposed neck. Each draw of her blood as he drank made Kagome relax until she fell asleep. Body going lax against the young man. A sense of peace for the moment settling over her as her curse recognized him as her new master.

Slowly she came back to herself, only to feel her body being pinned by another. A small wave of panic flooded her before she recalled the events before passing out. The look he gave her prompted her to ask who he was. And in return give him her name. When he reacted to her calling him Master, she wanted to giggle but did not. Angering her new master would be bad.

Then the world shifted quickly as she felt five more vampiric aura rush across her skin. Propelled by fear, she shifted herself until she was sitting up, mostly, and erected the barrier around her and her master. The draining feeling was instant as one of them drew his hand back burned. She wouldn't let them take her or harm her new master. But sadly her body gave out only to be caught by Subaru.

The next thing her foggy mind registered was being in a completely different room and being held against her new master as he spoke to the others. Explaining things that she knew and didn't know. So when the talking died down, Kagome looked up at him from where she had curled into a small ball. Knowing what he was going to order her to do.

Unable to stop her body shuddering, she did as she was commanded. Again not wanting to anger her new master to beat her. She gave as detailed as she was able to under the curse, explanation. Even what had happened to her by her last Master and his children. So when she finished speaking and the red-head that wore the fedora came over reaching out.

Kagome reacted on instinct and shocked him. Earning a dark glare before she made her announcement. Clearly telling them she wouldn't allow any of them to harm him. Only to have Subaru stand up and put her on her feet and move away from her. Scared that she had done something wrong as she waited. Flinching when he reached out to touch her. Causing something to flicker in the depths of his eyes as he stopped. Only to repeat the process again, not stopping when she flinched.

At his words, she was barely able to keep her mouth shut, before cautiously looking at everyone else in the room. Seeing that they all agreed with him, and accepted the fact that unless she allowed it, they would not touch her. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to cry because she was happy, but was unable to. As her new master placed a hand on her back and guided her out of the room, for food. A small smile curled her lips up as she peeked up at him from under her black bangs.

0000000000000

Strange Sleeping Arrangements

Time for sleep had come again, only this time Subaru had a bit of a problem. It was decided that he would keep Kagome in his room. Which was very problematic. All he had was his coffin in the room. No other place for the girl to sleep. His arms and hands were laden down with a pillow and a few blankets as he stalked towards his room. Agitation flowing from his person.

Behind him, he could hear Kagome pad on bare feet. She had not spoken much after they'd eaten. It had been commented about her attire. To which she had seemed a bit confused before she had asked why. Only to have had Reiji point out that dressing like a geisha was not appropriate. Which was Reiji putting it politely before she had blushed darkly? Looking down for the first time at herself and being self-conscious. Pulling the kimono tightly over her slender frame.

Afterward, Laito had mentioned taking her shopping. As all girls like to go shopping. Yui quickly agreed with him on that. So now they were going on Sunday evening to do clothes shopping. Until then Kagome would wear some of Yui's clothes. Of which she was holding in her arms.

When they reached his room, Subaru opened his door. Nudging it open wider with his knee. Before stalking to the side of his coffin and throwing the pillows and blankets on the floor next to it. Turning her looked at Kagome who had her eyes cast to the floor. From her body language, he knew she got what he was saying loud and clear with his actions.

The moment he stepped away, he started divesting himself of his clothes. Hearing a shocked intake of breath from the room's other occupant. Quirking an eyebrow, he couldn't help the dark smirk on his lips. Slowing down and taking his time getting into his sleeping clothes. He turned to see Kagome's skin was flushed red all the way down into deep V of her Kimono.

He was well aware of what she told all of them earlier. But he guessed that since it was not a forced situation, that she could still react like a proper little virgin she was. At that thought, Subaru felt his mood sour again. To keep the others from temptation she was to sleep in his room. His personal space that none of his brothers would invade. It had been the unspoken rule and agreement between them all.

"Makes your bed and sleep."

Biting out those words, he opened the coffin and stepped in. Laying down with ease, giving her one last look before closing the lid with a definitive click. Settling himself in to get some good sleep. His ears picking of the soft shuffling from Kagome as she made her bed by the coffin and attempted to sleep as well.

Subaru wasn't sure what it was that drew him from his sleep. But he was sure it had to do with his room's new occupant. The sounds of labored breathing and whimpers half smothered, could be heard. Feeling irritated he tried to ignore it. And was successful until he guessed she turned over and whacked some part of her body against the coffin. Making him growl in his throat as she choked back a cry of pain.

Raising a hand he opened the lid and sitting up in one fluid motion. Glaring down at the half covered form of his new 'servant'. When she didn't look up at him, though he could tell she was awake from the way she was holding her hand to her body. Subaru hissed at her, making her body tense up as her head whipped around. Slamming into the side of the coffin as she once more choked back a cry of pain.

"Why are you not asleep."

It came out harsh and distant. The small flinch as she withdrew a bit from him. Subaru just looked down at her. The light seeping through the curtains said it was about mid-morning. He hadn't been asleep for too long. But still, he was pissed that his sleep had been interrupted.

"I...cannot seem...to get comfortable...Master...I am afraid to sleep..."

It was the thing she left unspoken that made him calm a little. This was going to be bothersome until things could even out. He had not asked for her servitude. Didn't really want it to be honest. Then again the taste of her sweet blood was his alone. She had confirmed that, unless he allowed the others to drink in his presence, they would be shocked.

"You do not have to fear that here. So go to sleep, Kagome."

Giving his reply to her, he started to lay down once more. Only to pause when her hand came up and tentatively touched his where it rested on the edge. Her blue eyes looking imploringly up at him. Narrowing his own, he waited until she asked her question.

"M-master... if it is not too much, may I sleep with you for tonight?"

It this was how it felt to have the carpet pulled from under his proverbial feet, Subaru could say he didn't like it. But at the same time, he looked at his coffin. It had a bit of extra room in case he felt restless in his sleep. Before remembering having his body curled around hers last night. Weighing things quickly and calmly he just nodded down at her before laying back down. Scooting over to make a bit more room for her.

"Shut the lid once you are in. It will be cramped, so lay on your side."

With that said he closed his eyes and started to slip back into his repose. Ignoring the sound of things moving before she stepped in, shifting so she was laying on her side next to him. The soft click of the lid before she wiggled her body so she was pressed firmly between him and the wall.

It took a few second as he shifted his arm, to allow it feel more comfortable as his hand brushed against something that was warm, smooth and very soft that contracted at the touch. While his upper arm rubbed against a thin rough material and that same softness, but a bit more malleable. His body stilled as his mind seemed to blank for a second or two.

He felt the blood in his body rush to his face. Heating it as he took a slow semi-calming breath. Swallowing he flexed his fingers once more. Only to feel what was against them constrict as a small sigh came from Kagome. Who didn't move?

"Kagome."

It was silent for a few seconds. Her breath even and he could feel the warmth of it through his thin night shirt.

"Yes, Master Subaru?"

Narrowing his eyes as he tried to will the lid to the coffin to set ablaze. He was coming to realize that he didn't like being called Master. Not when he, himself, was tainted. Controlling his emotions which were escalating rapidly towards a mix of anger and exasperation, Subaru asked her his question.

"What are you wearing? And why?"

Again it was silence. He felt her shift, causing his upper arm to slip fully into the valley between her breast as she moved her head a bit, so it was now lifted to just above his shoulder.

"My Bra and panties. My kimono while thin would have been too bulky for me to fit. And it is dirty and I did not wish to bring the filth into your uh... bed... Did...I do wrong, Master Subaru?"

He was almost at a loss for what she said. Not denying what he had figured. It made it a bit difficult to formulate a reply when she asked if she had done wrong. No, her reason was sound from her point of view. Just, it had not been expected by him.

"No. And would you stop calling me Master. I am not worthy of being anyone's Master. Like you I too am tainted. But I am a filthy abomination due to my ancestry."

The soft 'oh' from her at his words, Subaru wondered if she would ask what he meant. When it remained silent for a bit more, he started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Then what should I call you, if not Master? Would owner, lord or something like that okay?"

He wanted to facepalm at her questions. Totally ignoring what he said about his own situation, though he was glad that she hadn't. It was not something he liked to even think about. Giving a loud sigh as he brought his other hand up and across his body to touch her face. Which oddly enough she leaned into like a small animal would. Probably part of the conditioning she received.

"Just Subaru, Kagome."

"Okay."

That single word held so much and so little in its simplicity. With that, he removed his hand and closed his eyes. Trying his best to ignore the fact he had an arm that was resting in the valley of what felt like amazing breast and his fingers against her bare abdomen. Already he was eager to get her some proper clothes, to avoid further situations like this.

0000000000000

Still unsure of exactly what her position would be in this house. Which was filled with unseen familiars and these six vampires and a girl who had already reached the first awakening? She technically belonged to Subaru. He became her new master the moment he broke the barrier and pulled her into his world. Whether he realized what he was doing would have consequences.

She had already guessed that he would be a bit nicer than her last... owner... Making the decree about his brothers. One of whom she wanted to smack for his insinuation. Even if it was just her clothing. Like she had a choice in what she got to wear. Then again this Kimono actually covered her person, unlike the other things. And she had been allowed undergarments.

So as she followed Subaru down the hall to his room. Kagome began to memorize the route so if she was on her own, she could find her way back easily. A small part of her mind was jumping up and down excitedly about getting new clothes. Clothes of her own choosing. A bit oblivious she almost walked into to Subaru who had stopped by a door and was nudging it open.

Silently she followed him and saw him throw the blankets and pillow on the floor. A clear indication of where she was to sleep as he moved to do something else. With short careful steps, she knelt down by the bedding to get it ready. Lifting her head up to ask him a question, she felt her face flame so hot, she swore that the sun was trying to burst out from under her skin. He had his back to her and was stripping.

Dropping her eyes to the floor as the heat continued to pulse in her cheeks. Unaware of the fact that he had noticed. If she had been looking Kagome was sure she would have had a damned bloody nose. He was slender of build, but toned, nicely. Narrow hips, that had blended into his pants. She was still human. And though she had endured abuse, Kagome couldn't ignore a good looking male. Then again all vampires were extremely beautiful.

Pulled from her thought when the Coffin-lid was opened, she looked at him as he climbed in. Telling her to make her bed and sleep. As soon as the lid was closed she let out a slow breath in hopes to calm her beating heart. Once the bed was made she laid down and tried to go to sleep. It was fit full at best as she tossed and turned. That part that had become alerted and wary for those that wanted to hurt her wouldn't let her sleep easily.

So turning over onto her back, her wrist slammed against the top of the coffin. Turning back on her other side and cradling the wrist, she heard the coffin open. Only to be asked why she wasn't asleep. Giving him the honest answer was best, so she did. When he tried to reassure her while hearing the annoyance in his voice. She didn't know what possessed her, but she asked to sleep with him for the night.

Mentally Kagome was kicking herself for that. Waiting with baited breath for screaming followed by a beating. She was surprised with his response. But quickly she followed his orders. Not wanting to bring the dirt and blood on her kimono in there, she felt her face heat again as she let it slid off her body and stepped into the coffin. Making herself as comfortable as possible.

When he didn't complain she let her body relax, eyes starting to feel heavy. At least until he shifted and his fingers touched her stomach. Which just involuntarily flexed at the unexpected touch. Again she waited for a bad reaction. Only to feel a small bit of relief. So she answered his question once more honestly since he seemed to appreciate it.

When he responded that she had not done anything wrong, Kagome let her body relax and her head drop back down. Though now it rested on his shoulder. Shock coursing through her as he told her not to call him Master, but just plain old Subaru. It was a bit confusing, but she would do as told it was always safer that way. And with that she let the blissful darkness take her away. Feeling safe and secure for the first time in several centuries.

0000000000000

Unlocking locks

It had been two months since Kagome had entered his life. He had learned a lot about the strange girl. He had come to enjoy watching the changes occur in her, though if he looked into her eyes, Subaru knew he would see they were still haunted. But now she smiled more openly, laughed easily and was a rather sunny person.

And he quickly learned that from shopping that she had very specific tastes. She chose a lot of clothes that would cover her body almost completely. And when it came to sleeping wear, well she preferred to sleep in a tank top that bared her shoulder, neck, arms and a bit of cleavage and either sleeping pants or short-shorts. That he had demanded she never leave the room in. Of course like always she agreed with what he asked of her. Then again, somehow she still occasionally slept in the coffin with him. And being clothed didn't help much.

What amazed him was how she adapted and accepted things. He had first noticed her interactions with his brothers after about two or three weeks. It had been with Kanato and Ayato. Kagome had asked for permission to use the kitchen. Which had been given to her? He had felt his curiosity piqued. So the next night he had trundled down to find that she was not just baking but talking to his brothers.

She easily brushed of Ayato with chiding comments and was kind to Kanato. Sounding almost mother like to him, while doing her best not to make his temper flare into a tantrum. It had been fun to watch until she had seen him. Only to flash a soft smile his direction before turning to the over just before the buzzer went off.

The next time he saw her interact with one of his brothers it was Reiji, who was constantly firing questions at her. His red eyes watching her for any slip of manner or propriety. Gauging her as he handed her a cup of whatever he had made. Only to find she downed the concoction with ease, pulling a face at how it tasted. Before that weird pink-purple light instantly shone around her. Which of course had Reiji pulling away from her as Kagome looked shocked than angry at him.

She had railed at him about how it was rude to try to poison someone. And that he didn't use the right amount of the herbs. Before going into a lecture mode, leaving his brother stunned and silent as he just listened. The way his brother's eyes had shone while listening made Subaru leave quickly. Figuring that Kagome would be able to handle herself. While leaving him wondering how the hell she wasn't passed out and had so much knowledge of poisons, to begin with.

It had been almost a full week before he saw her interacting with Laito. Subaru had mixed feeling about Laito. Knowing he had peculiar fetishes and was a total flirt and hands on. A part of him wondered if Kagome would give in to that. But to see her dodge each attempt made to touch her. Or the way she spoke to him, admonishing him that she didn't appreciate his pathetic attempts to coerce her. Subaru figured that somehow she was able to just handle them all in some odd manner.

Shu was the one he hadn't expected to seek out Kagome. Subaru had been unaware that his eldest and the laziest of his brothers even cared she existed. So when Shu had approached her while she was in the library with him, Subaru just acknowledge him giving silent permission for interaction with Kagome. Out of all his brothers, if he had to choose whom he actually liked, it would be Shu.

But the fact that Kagome turned her head up to him once he was by her and smiled warmly. The resulting conversation about music was interesting and left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. Seeing her so animated with his eldest brother. How said brother actually smiled and was paying rapt attention to what she said. But at least Subaru knew that Shu, unlike the others, would not try to poach her blood.

It was due to feeling upset at her interactions with Shu that he had taken to ignoring her. And realizing that he had not fed from Yui since she had arrived either. Which was how Kagome had found them. Yui pinned to a post of the gazebo with him drinking her blood. The soft gasp of shock, before he heard her softly mumbled an apology, before the sound of her footsteps retreated back to the mansion. Only to have Yui push at him to stop as she tried to speak.

It had been very awkward, to say the least. He had seen and smelt the shock and hurt on her. But the brief flash of another emotion in her eyes before she put on a perfectly blank mask and left. Leaving an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Removing his fangs and swiping his tongue over the bite mark, as he stood up. Subaru grunted when Yui punched him in the chest. Before ranting at him for being an insensitive jerk about Kagome's feelings, to demand he find her and talk to her.

Actually listening to Yui, he had sought her out. Only to find her in the kitchen, eyes unfocused as Ayato lifted her bleeding hand to his lips. She didn't react at all as if in a trance. But he didn't care, anger exploded. Rushing forward, Subaru had pulled Kagome from Ayato and pushed her away. While landing a punch clean to his brother's chest. The world washing in a red haze, as he felt the others arrive in the kitchen.

He snarled in anger when he was restrained from attacking Ayato. Pissed that he had touched Kagome and was going to drink her blood without permission. Only to turn to look at Kagome, who he was also mad at for not trying to stop Ayato. She was crumpled on the floor with Reiji and Shu looking her over. Pain etched very clearly on her pale visage causing worry and panic.

Stepping towards her, Subaru paused when she glanced at him. Fear shining brightly in her blue eyes. Causing Subaru to suddenly feel very cold. Closing his eyes and breathing deep to reign in his anger, he bit out his next words as he slammed his fist into the counter. Hearing it crack under the force.

"Shu, please take her to my room and stay with her."

Then he was gone. Not waiting for the fallout. Needing space and time to cool down and think.

It was only a few hours before sunrise that he returned back to the mansion. His mind a bit clearer than it had been earlier. Having taken the time to vent his anger on trees and brush in the forest. Until he was capable of rational thought. And the first thing that had come flooding back to the front of his conscious mind had been the look on Kagome's face. It actually physically hurt him to see fear in her eye as she looked at him.

Which worried him why he would have a physical reaction like that to her. Feeling his frustration levels rising, Subaru ran his hand through his hair a few times before opening the door to his room. He knew that Shu was well aware of his presence outside his door. And from they way his older brother's aura was fluctuating, even a little bit, he was not happy. Stepping in his eyes immediately went to where Shu was sitting cross-legged on the floor, resting his chin in his hand. A few feet from him tucked into the blankets was Kagome.

A part of him not liking how close Shu was, Subaru stepped forward, only to have his brother standing before him. The cold glare making his ice blue eyes shine made his stop. Instincts making him stay still, recognizing his older brother as the bigger predator. But he met his gaze and didn't back down.

Finally, Shu muttered softly to him that the left side of her rib cage was bruised, she had been changed and was healing herself somehow. Then Shu was gone with the door clicking shut softly behind him.

Swallowing Subaru let his gaze look at Kagome, who was staring at him with wide worried and fear filled blue eyes. But it was the fact that they were roaming his body as if to see if anything was out of place or damaged that made his stay still until she rested her head back down on the pillow. Even now she was more worried and fearing for him than of him.

Sighing as he walked slowly to her until he felt that tingle across his skin that told him her strange power was activated. Giving him the reason why Shu had sat so far away. It was not a very comfortable feeling, more so knowing it could hurt them. Choosing to sit where he could see her face, Subaru suddenly felt her power vanish.

"I am sorry, Master Subaru."

Those words hung in the silence between them. His breath refusing to escape his lungs. Now she was apologizing. The sudden twitching of his left eye was the only indicator of his reaction. When next he was crouched over on hands and knees, blanket tossed to the side as his red eyes met her blue. And the size of miniature saucers as she stared up at him.

"Are you an idiot?"

Subaru was glad he didn't yell at her. But still, he saw the small flinch at he growled at her. Her eyes never leaving his as she parted her lips, drawing his eyes down to them. Only to have her flush darkly for it. Drawing a small smirk to his lips at her reactions. Even if she had spent centuries in captivity, living through hellish abuse, she was an innocent person that could be excessively naive.

Sighing as he lifted a hand up, cupping her face as he looked down at her. He knew they had to talk. And he didn't want to do that. Closing his eyes as he started to push all his emotions back down into the small little box he attempted to keep them in. When he felt he had sufficiently closed them off he opened his eyes once more to see her looking at him with the skin between her eyes scrunched, nose wrinkled and lips pressed into the likeness of a fish. Unable to help it, Subaru gave a low chuckle.

"Answer my question Kagome. Are you an idiot?"

"Yes. Because I got jealous."

Blinking down at her, Subaru knew what she was saying, but for the life of him couldn't understand why she was saying.

"What?"

The already dark blush on her cheeks spread down to her neck as Kagome turned her head to the side.

"I am acutely aware of what you are. And that Yui is your bride. But when I saw you drinking her blood. It shocked me. I felt hurt and then jealous. A right I do not possess."

It slowly dawned on him what she was getting at. And again he felt the carpet being pulled out from under him. The falling sensation without falling was not pleasant. With care, Subaru tilted her head back towards him.

"Kagome."

The soft intake of breath as her eyes met him again. He blinked only once before he felt her body shift. A flicker of pain in the depth of her cerulean eyes as he felt her hand come to rest on his back. It made him want to withdraw at seeing her in pain, pain that he had caused her. Unable to with her hands on his back and now curling into his shirt.

He should stop this. He was an abomination. A stain upon the Sakamaki name with how he had been brought into the world. And she was a female and would use him and leave him. This was wrong and not right. Opening his mouth to snap her, Subaru went rigid. Her hands trailing up his back until they reached the nape of his neck. Delicate fingers threading through his hair as they applied pressure to pull him down towards her.

"You...this cannot...I am tainted...Kagome."

He tried to form a coherent sentence as his face got closer to hers, until his forehead was resting against her, their noses brushing. Only to see the one thing in the world he wanted most in her eyes.

"I know. Laito a few weeks back told me of your... ancestry. But you know what.. I don't care. All through history the prominent royal families or clans all were like that to keep the blood strong. When abnormalities cropped up they'd bring in other blood. Demons do the same thing. To me, you will always be, you."

Unable to give her a response as he felt his arms give out. Subaru closed his eyes and just stayed still. Enjoying the feeling of her fingers lightly scraping along his scalp. The warmth of her breath fanning across his lips as they just stayed like for a while. He knew she was right. He was familiar with how people in the past did things. But to have it shoved in his face, with such honesty and still be accepted. He felt defeated but liberated at the same time.

Wanted and accepted was what he had at this moment. Opening his eyes, Subaru shifted his head just a bit. Letting his lips lightly brush against hers. Only to be shocked once more as she pressed her lips more firmly against his. Causing him to lower his body over hers until a small cry of pain came from her.

Jerking back, Subaru stared down at her, seeing her glazed eyes, flushed face and swollen lips. Before letting his eyes travel lower to where he knew she hurt. Mind going blank at the expanse of exposed creamy white skin as it swept down into a low cut, spaghetti strapped night dress that was bright red and damn near see through. His mind instantly recalling that Shu said she had changed.

"We are not gonna continue anything until you are healed and we have talked about a few things, Kagome. First thing will be about you losing your... "

He didn't finish what he was saying as a smile curved her lips and a soft laugh escaped them. Making it that much hard to control himself. It would be a very long night indeed.

0000000000000

In the two months since arriving at the Sakamaki house, Kagome felt more free, more herself than she had in a very long time. Each time she had an interaction with the brothers, she opened more and more. Though some of her interactions, like with Reiji, who had attempted to poison her, had caused her to be a bit wary. But still, she equated his personality to that of Sesshomaru.

Laito was a horrendous flirt that reminded her of Kouga and Miroku mixed. And applying the same tactics she had to the wolf demon and monk all those centuries ago, kept him on his toes and her free. Though at one point he tried to play dirty by slipping her the reason Subaru was so anti-social. Ending with him being slapped in the face and her seething.

Kanato and Ayato, they were definitely the ones that made her miss her old friends greatly. But the fact that they loved her cooking, or rather baking, made things flow easier. Each having an odd respect for her and her temper. Because she shocked the crap out of them more than once when they go aggressive or had a tantrum. Only once had she used the barrier, which had put her in a semi-coma.

The one that had shocked her was Shu. The quietest and laziest of the brothers. On one of her many explorations of the mansion, she had found the grand piano. Having taken lessons when she was in elementary, Kagome had sat down and started to play one of her favorite Chopin pieces. So absorbed in it, she hadn't realized she was no longer alone. Shu was there standing and staring at her intently. From there they had discussed various pieces of classical music.

It had been during one of these that Subaru had been present. Afterward, he had taken to avoiding her outright. It stung. A lot more than it should have. Leaving her feeling very depressed and alone. He was her master whether he liked it or not. She had done something to displease him. Him hitting her would have been better than ignoring her completely.

So taking matters into her own hands, Kagome had decided to do something about it. A walk in the garden to clear her mind and plan had seemed like a good idea. But the moment she walked upon Subaru feeding on Yui, which she was sure he had not since he acquired her. Emotions flooded her mind and body. Emotions that were very familiar to her.

And of course, she did what she always did. Run. The fact that he didn't follow her told her that he didn't care. Upon entering the Mansion she had run right into Ayato. Immediately asking him if he wanted some Takoyaki. The shocked look and happiness dancing in his green eyes, Kagome grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen by sheer force.

Her mind wouldn't let go of what she had seen. So, of course, she'd hurt herself while making the food. Zeroing in on her bleeding finger, which was rapidly healing. Kagome hadn't noticed that Ayato was attempting to lick her blood. Instead, she was trapped in the vicious Cycle of why Subaru was mad at her and wanted Yui's blood.

It was only when she felt said males aura lashing violently before she was flung away that she became aware of the whole situation. Then pain exploded from her ribs and wrist. The latter was dislocated from the angle it was laying on the floor. Then her vision was slightly obscured by the arrival of Reiji and Shu, while she got a quick peek that Laito and Kanato were keeping Ayato and Subaru restrained.

When he had looked in her direction, eyes glowing dark red, fangs bared. She couldn't help but shudder and feel fear creep through her body. Which apparently showed by the way he stopped and locked all his emotions away before commanding Shu to take her to his room. Then he was gone.

A numbness settled over her. She didn't even feel herself being picked up and teleported. The moment they were in the room, the door clicking shut and her feet on the ground. Kagome finally came back to herself. A loud popping sound from her wrist as it fixed itself. Looking up at Shu, she went still. His blue eyes flashed with anger as he looked down at her.

Hanging her head she stepped back only to cough painfully. Finally becoming fully aware of her ribs. Shu took note and suggested she change out of what she was wearing, due to blood being on it. Only nodding, Kagome went to the small dresser that housed her clothes and with great care pulled out the only nightgown she owned. Not caring Shu was in the room and would see her partially naked. When she tried to remove her shirt she cried out, gasping for breath.

From there, things just progressed. Shu had helped divest her of her clothes, getting more than an eye full, before helping her slip on the nightgown. Even in her current state, she noted the appreciative look he gave her. Then without saying a word, he made a bed for her out of the blankets and pillows she had.

Once she got comfortable while laying down, Kagome began to heal her ribs. Winching the whole time, as Shu kept his distance. It was exhausting, taxing her body to fight the curse to actually manipulate her Reiki, but she did it. She was halfway done when she felt Subaru outside the bedroom. A quick peek at Shu told her he was aware as well when the door opened.

The moment Shu vanished from her peripheral vision, Kagome let her gaze travel to Subaru. She looked him from top to bottom to see if he was okay. Noting that he was rather dirty and beat up. Making her worry and fear for him. Many things ran through her mind, like if he was attacked after he left by his brothers. Did he do this to himself? Before resting her head back on the pillow. Acutely aware of his presence like always when he was crouched over her, blanket removed from her person. At which point she stopped healing herself and apologized.

When he asked her if she was an idiot, Kagome was at a loss for what to say. What was he referring too? She had messed up and made matters worse. She had been in the wrong. She was supposed to apologize. Right? So as she watched him, opening her mouth to speak, she flushed when his red eyes traveled down to her mouth. The moment he cupped her face and closed his eyes, leaving her confused as her face scrunched up to show it.

He chuckled at whatever he was seeing on her face. Then mildly admonished her for not answering his question. Being honest she gave her reply, earning a reaction she had not expected from him. Punctuated by his reply. So she didn't hesitate to give her own. Which only made him look like he was at a loss.

Her name, softly spoken from his lips, as he tilted her head back towards him. Knowing exactly what she wanted, Kagome lifted her arms, trying to mask the pain as she settled them on his back, curling her fingers into his dirty shirt. Watching his very open facial reactions to what she was doing, before he made an attempt to make her stop with his broken words.

She looked up at him with nothing but adoration and acceptance at his words. As his forehead and nose rested against hers. Before explaining that Laito had already 'informed' her and she didn't care at all because it was a common occurrence throughout history. And that he was just himself to her, always. Just letting her hands move up his back and thread through is hair, massaging his scalp.

Something she had wanted to do since he had given her his protection. What he did next she wasn't totally prepared for. It shocked her as his lips brushed against hers. Then her body was moving on its own as her lips pressed more firmly against his. More than willing to let him touch her. Or at least was until the weight of his body made her cry out, reminding her that her ribs were bruised.

Looking up into his flushed face, red eyes glowing a brilliant ruby as her eyes trained to his swollen lips as he spoke. At his words, Kagome couldn't help feeling a bit of devilish merriment as she gave a wry laugh. Oh, she would be filling him on what he wanted to know... and that this.. whatever it was... was being let go. They would be continuing it.

0000000000000

My, Hearts Blood!

Standing there, staring up at the two vampires who had invaded their house. Anger clearly showing on his face as he willed the bastard to burst into flames. They had come out of nowhere with no warning. Waltzing through the front door after busting like they owned. Speaking trash about how they were gonna take the reincarnation of Eve back with them. Only to pause when their gazes had settled on Kagome.

Who was now dangling by her throat from the younger of the two attacking purebloods? He was stroking her cheek almost affectionately. Complaining how for the last six months they'd been looking for her. Calling her the key. The paleness of Kagome's face as she did her best to stay still and not flick as the man's hands ran down her body to cup her butt.

Which made her squirm as Subaru watch her spit in his face. Earning her throat being squeezed tighter. He knew his brothers were watching with their own anger building as well. Kagome had become a rather integral part of all their lives. In the last four months for himself had become important to him. Seeing another male, apparently, one who had had her before him. The ones that had hurt and degraded her touch her. He wanted nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

The male didn't seem to thrilled with her reaction as he screeched that she would learn her place again. That while troublesome to retrain her for the proper use of her mouth and ass, he would take great pleasure in it. Making Subaru growl low in his throat at the threat he was giving her.

But six months can change a person drastically. So letting a smirk grace his lips, Subaru looked up at the two vampires, who attention was focused on Kagome. Letting a low laugh escape his lips. Drawing their attention as well as his brothers and Yui's to himself.

"I give you permission, Kagome. You don't have to hold back and hide anymore."

With those two sentences, Subaru tensed his body and sprang forward. Heeding his own advice, he let his muscles coil as he flew through the air, just as Kagome raised her hands up. One latching on the wrist attached to the hand holding neck and the other planting on the man's chest. Just as a brilliant pink-purple light burst from her hands.

The cry of pain from the strawberry blond as he let her go. Shock and rage tinting his singular yellow eye with red. As he threw her away from his person, while his companion looked on in cold calculation. Seeming a bit surprised by what just happened.

While this was going on Subaru caught Kagome, twisted and landed back on the front foyer. His booted feet crunching on the glass from the shattered chandelier as he set Kagome on her feet. Leaning in as he stared at the two purebloods, he rubbed his nose along the column of her throat as she exposed it to him. Acknowledging him in a manner that made their attackers go still.

"Kagome, answer me. Do you wish to go with them?"

"No."

"What do you wish then?"

Silence filled the room after he asked his question. A lot of research had gone into what he was about to do. After the lengthy talk four months ago after his blow up. Subaru realized that he didn't want her to ever leave him. So talking with Reiji who looked a bit put out by what they wanted to know, but eventually helped them. They had discovered a lot. And now was a do or die thing.

"I want to stay here in eternal repose with you Subaru."

With those words hanging in the air, that seemed to become heavy with an unseen force. Subaru flashed his fangs in a wicked grin as one of his hands shot up to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. Jerking it back violently to expose the long column of her neck. While the other was ripping open the loose green tunic and exposing her chest.

The soft whimper from her as she went lax in complete trust of him. Subura felt something beast like crawl up from the depths of his very person. A primal feeling of raw power as he looked down at her bared chest. Seeing the beating of her heart with each tiny shift of her breast.

"Then you shall have it."

Letting whatever had crawled out of him take control, his head snapped down. His fangs plunging into the soft tissue over her heart. The rich, hot blood filling his mouth without having to drink on his own. The cries of fury echoing around him as he felt his brothers take action. Not caring if they were curious about what he was doing. All that mattered was drinking the lifeblood being pumped from Kagome's heart.

The smell emanating from her body was intoxicating. She was rather aroused by what he was doing. The feel of her hands in his hair, pressing his face closer to her was a heady feeling as she accepted it. Wanted what he was offering her. And so did he if it all worked out.

When he felt the last of her blood leaving her body. Subaru pulled back, laving his tongue to close the wound. He could feel a power that was not his own coursing through his veins like wildfire. It burned hot and painful, but it made him want more. He knew what this power was, it was her Reiki in him. Looking up at the once more silent room as the very air seemed to cling to him, he smiled at his brothers and spoke.

"Take Yui and run."

0000000000000

Fear paralyzed her body when the Tsukinami's had burst through the front door. Mind flooding with all the horrible memories she had gained while being held captive. The brief flash of shock on their faces before Shin had appeared by her, picking her up by her neck. It made her sick. She didn't struggle because that would only give him more of what he wanted as he went on and on.

It was when he started to touch her, letting his hand caress her body until he was groping her butt that she let the panic she'd been trying to control go. Struggling as she spits in his face, Kagome wanted away from him and Carla.

So when Subaru spoke up, giving her the permission needed to actually use her Reiki. Knowing it would leave her weak. Kagome had felt no fear as she touches Shin's Wrist and chest before letting it out in one huge burst. Smelling Shin's charred flesh as well as the shocked disbelief in his eye. Next thing she knew she was in Subaru's arms.

The moment he set her on the floor, Kagome knew what he was gonna do. Trepidation, like a worm, was wiggling in the pit of her stomach. It was a gamble what they were going to do. But between the wording of the curse and the original way to turn a person into a vampire, she was willing. Really, how wrong could interview with a vampire by Anne Rice be? Reiji had confirmed that was how it used to be done to strengthen a vampire's powers by building a coven.

So when he asked his two questions, the second being the most important. She answered without hesitancy. Watching the change come over him a he looked feral. Reminding her of InuYasha when he would loose control. But she knew that Subaru was in control, to a degree as her head was jerked back painful. And her favorite shirt ripped open.

When his fangs plunged into her, she wanted to shudder. Not from pain but the sheer pleasure of it. Leaving her uncaring as her cheeks flushed in pleasure while her hands threaded through Subaru's hair, pushing him harder against her chest.

It was odd watching the fight take place as she felt her life slowly being ebbed away with each beat of her heart. To feel her skin cool gradually as her heart began to slow. The edges of her vision dimming as a tingling began to creep through her veins. Telling her that her Reiki was activating to keep her alive. As she willed it to not attack Subaru.

Over the last four months, he had taken a lot of her blood. And she had started to ingest his as well. It was almost like foreplay between them. And it happened spontaneously. Reiji had, unfortunately, walked in on them as it happened. The dark coloring of his cheeks as he watched Subaru feed from her. Before she bit Subaru and began to drink his blood. If she didn't know better, she would think the proper, stoic vampire had been highly turned on.

The stuttering of her heart drew her from her reverie as Subaru unlatched himself, closing the bite mark. Breathing was suddenly hard to do as she faintly heard him speak. Unable to understand as she felt her Reiki surge through her. In that second she reached out and grasped for Subaru's arm. Only to find her body being spun, so her back was to his chest as his wrist was pressed to her lips.

Taking what was being offered, Kagome opened her mouth and bit down. Sucking hard as his blood, laced with her own miko power came flooding back into her body. Trying her hardest to get as much as she could in her as she felt her heart stutter once more before stopping. The risk was high, but if it worked it would be so worth it.

In the next instant, it was like her five senses were on high alert. Pain engulfing her body as she began to struggle in his grasp. Hissing and clawing at him as he kept his bleeding wrist to her mouth. The changes happening as her Reiki fought with her being turned was painful. Then her world went white with pink and purple mixed in. Leaving her feeling exhausted.

Faintly she heard screams of pain. Screams that belonged to the two vampires that had hurt her for centuries. When the light faded away from her vision, Kagome noticed that she was seeing things sharper. That each smell was almost painful to her nose. Ears picking up the tiniest of sounds. While the taste of blood on her tongue was damn near euphoric. The feel of a muscled chest against her back was delightful.

Carefully she lifted her head up and looked into burning ruby red eyes and a smile on his face. With a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes and asked him to let her rest. Already knowing the change had been made, but it was not a complete change. No, she was somewhere in between. Known as a Dhampir.

0000000000000

7 years later

Cursing under his breath and narrowing his eyes, Subaru felt frustrated. He had been looking for Kagome to see if she had had any luck in locating their daughter. Even after her change, finding Kagome was still troublesome. Something their daughter had inherited as well. With a small growl under his breath, he turned to go back down the hallway only to stop.

There before him was his five-year-old twin sons, Sehomaru and Karl. They were perfectly mirrored twins. The look on their faces was mischievous at all times. But it was the glint in their matching mismatched eyes that made him wary. The soft tilt of their heads to the right as they looked up at him.

"Have you seen your mother or older sister?"

Watching as they turned and looked at each other, smiling wider before looking back him. And silently each lifted his left and pointed down the hallway and to the right. Glancing in that direction, he turned back to thank them, only to find they had gone. Vanishing like a ghost, leaving no trace behind. Making him think of how creepy they could be, just like their uncle Kanato.

Shoving hands in his pant pockets, Subaru started walking in the direction they had indicated. Knowing that they would not mislead him. The twins were like his miniature clones, except for their eyes. Sehomaru had a blue left eye and red right one, while Karl's left eye was red and the left blue. Good kids all around, just very quiet and secretive.

After turning the corner he saw the profile of his wife leaning against the doorframe. She wasn't moving as she stared into the room. Curious, Subaru crept up on her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Looking over her head into the room. He froze at what he was seeing. As he felt her body shake against him, telling him that she was laughing at his expense.

There on the couch was his brother Shu stretched out like always, though he was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. While on his chest was their eight-year-old daughter, Miracle, and aptly named. She was curled up on his chest, fingers clutching in a death grip his shirt. Because when he had changed Kagome, they had not known she was pregnant about two months. No, that information had come when his father had visited shortly after.

Safe to say Karlheinz had not been happy with the state of the mansion, or the fact that he had done a very old and powerful ritual to change Kagome. Even more incensed when he realized that one she was a true half-breed vampire known as a Dhampir and was pregnant. Berating both himself nad Kagome about risking a babies life.

But the man had retracted himself quickly when Kagome was up in his face and chewing him not on, but six new assholes for the shit he had put 'his' children through. Asking him what kind of father he was. Leaving, one Karlheinz, Vampire King speechless. It was safe to say that his father took a strong liking to Kagome. Doted on her after that.

Shaking his head Subaru looked down at his wife. She was rolling her eyes at this. As if she should have expected to find Miracle there. Since the day Miracle had been born and Shu held her. Their daughter had clung to him. When she had started speaking, Shu had been her first word.

On her fourth birthday, Subaru had dared to ask her what she wanted. She bluntly told everyone present that she wanted to marry Shu. It had made him see red as he looked at his eldest brother. Who was stunned. When Kagome had inquired as to why Miracle had once more bluntly told them that he was her mate.

It had taken him a long time and the threat from his precious daughter to never talk to him again to give in. Kagome had just smiled and said they could try for another daughter.

Lifting his head in acknowledgment to Shu, who smiled lazily and closed his eyes as he wrapped his niece in his arms, went back to sleep. Knowing he couldn't fight what fate had brought about. Since fate had landed him his beautiful, loving wife. With a smile, Subaru pulled Kagome against him and started to lead her towards their room. It had been five years and it couldn't hurt to try for another girl.


	11. Mysterious Doll

Mysterious Doll

By: Im ur Misconception

(A/N: A fourth in the one-shot this series. It is Ayato all over and the fun that I had doing this was amazing. And I give my props and shout out to Stephen King for using one of his brainchildren to help get this going. BTW Ayato and Laito are ranked number 3 for me out of the brothers. The two red heads are just so fun, but not my favs...)

(A/N: Okay... so this little tidbit is something that has kept me struggling. Damned Ayato and how it progressed. You all better enjoy the fact that it is a behemoth. Ayato-sama is the only one that matters. Has to be the best! [Rolls my eyes] and it shows.)

_"Is that really it?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Even with all the research I put in, this is not what I expected." _

_"Appearances can be very deceiving." _

_"Indeed."_

_"So, this is what you want." _

_"Yes, here is where it needs to be shipped too. And of course, my name." _

_"Thank you." _

_Tired and age weary eyes watched as the handsome, borderline beautiful man's face wrinkled in consternation as he took one more look at his purchase. Disbelief coloring if clearly as he signed the paperwork. Agreeing to the terms of payment. Once he was gone, the ancient looking proprietor stood up. _

_"Get in here. You need to ready it for shipping. And make sure you give the thin manual to the recipient."_

_Reaching out, placing a weather and spotted hand on the clear covering of the case. The hand seemed to morph. Revealing smooth, pale skin with long, almost delicate fingers tipped in pointed nails. As it tapped on the glass. Almost as if trying to gain the attention of what was contained within. _

_"Sire? This is... Does this mean that the time has come for the circle to full term?"_

_"We can only hope for The Dolls sake. NOW quit dawdling." _

**Parcel**

The soft knock at the door drew the attention of all seven residents in the mansion. Who was just starting to go about their day? Cautiousness glinting in the depth of six sets of those eyes while the last looked confused. Quickly though they were all in the foyer as a familiar opened the door. Revealing a very short, man who had large round, almost bulbous eyes. In his hand was a clipboard and small brown paper wrapped package.

"Sakamaki Residence I presume. I have a delivery for one Ayato Sakamaki."

Said male stepped forward, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning green eyes to look at the person holding him. Be quirked an eyebrow and shrugged off his brother's hand. Giving him a cocky smile as he continued to the short man. Knowing he didn't order anything. Though it was not completely unheard of for their father to send things to the house. But he never sent anything to anyone in specific.

"That'd be me."

"Oh good, here sign this, please. And I will have the crate brought in."

With that said, Ayato had the clipboard shoved into hands along with the small brown-papered package. Only to have the short man waddle down the steps to a white delivery truck. Where an automated lift screeched to life as he signed the paperwork. Knowing that his siblings and Yui were behind him watching as the lift came back down.

The small man, who could not have been more than three and a half feet tall was wheeling towards them a large wooden crate that had in bright red, large print FRAGILE stamped over it. The fact that the forward of a man was easily maneuvering it like it was nothing as he turned it and pulled it up the short set of steps was intriguing.

Stepping back as the man reached the porch and gave him a bland look for entrance to the house, which was given when he stepped back. Curiosity piqued as he tracked the progress until the man set the dolly on the floor wiggling it out from under the six-foot tall box. Only to have him march up to him and hand him a plain white envelope with a stamp on the front of it.

"I hope you can get some use out of this. Just know this, if I had to equate this to a chess piece. It'd be the Bishop."

With that said, the man gave them all a small polite bow at the waist, grabbed the dolly and was out the door. Closing it without making a sound. Leaving Ayato to look at the crate in wonderment. What had been given to him. Curious he started to move towards it before a distinct cough stopped him in his tracks.

"I think before you get too excited. You should read the letter and open that little package. This could very well be a trap."

Tilting his head and shooting a blithering glare at his older brother, even if he was right. Curling his lip in annoyance, Ayato looked at the letter. Seeing it was addressed to him. In the upper right corner, he saw a logo and read it aloud.

"Needful Things! Rare antiques and obscure collectibles! Where you will always find what you are in need of. Salem, Massachusetts United States."

He paused at that. This came all the way from America. There was no other indicator other than his name on the envelope in the elegant script that he knew was not his fathers. It was masculine in origin though.

Splitting the top he pulled out the thick cardstock from inside and looked it over, front and back. Before reading aloud once more.

"Mr. Sakamaki, you are now the proud owner of The Doll. It is the rarest of the rare and obscure of collectibles. I hope that you find much use for your purchase.

The Doll is a versatile thing. My employee should have handed you a small package, wrapped in brown paper. It contains all you will need to awaken The Doll and bind it into your service.

I must caution you though. The Doll is autonomous and has a will of its own. But if you bind it to you appropriately, it will obey you. There are just two things you should be aware of. Due to the autonomous nature of The Doll, it will often... push back. And that it is the equivalent of Bishop on the chess board.

Sincerely,

Mr. Taisho."

Creasing his brow at the strange message, Ayato again flipped the paper back and forth. Making sure that there was no more writing anywhere. Before looking up a bit annoyed at Reiji. Who had a look on his face as he smiled that thin, condescending smile.

"What?!"

When he just got a quirk of an eyebrow, before said brother motioned for him to open the small package. Ayato growled low in his throat. He was beginning to not want to bother with this 'Doll', whatever it was. But he couldn't help but feel curious about it either.

Without preamble he tore the paper, revealing a slim, black leather bound book. That had been embossed with gold leafing 'Owners Manual' on it. Turning over and inspecting it, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, before flicking the small clasp that held it close and opening it. Once more reading aloud.

"You are the owner of The Doll. Please read this manual to its entirety so that no mistakes are made. The Doll is an artifact that has been around for the last five hundred years. Its origin is only known to The Doll itself. But do not despair. If you, the new owner, awaken The Doll correctly, it will have no choice but obey you completely.

But beware. The Doll is capable of rational thought and can refuse. It had a will of its own. There are a few things you need to know before you awaken The Doll. And they follow as such.

1\. The Doll is Autonomous and has a name. (Ask for it yourself) Capable of self-governing. Though if bound rightly, will be more than amenable to the commands it gives.

2\. Due to the length of time, The Doll has existed, it has become a well-rounded, versatile servant. It is capable of doing anything from house word to self-defense and fighting.

3\. The Doll is not what it appears to be. Do not let its appearance fool you. Five hundred years is a long time to live and it has gained a lot of knowledge. Especially in the area of killing... efficiently.

4\. The Doll comes with a journal that contains all the notes of every owner that has had it prior to you. A wise man would read this to help understand The Doll well.

5\. The last thing you should know about is there are two things that The Doll won't tolerate and will go berserk on. The first is the harm or murder of a child. (Do not do this, if you value your sanity and life.) The second is do not force The Doll to certain acts. (Ask The Doll for the specifics. Again this is for your safety.)"

He paused, looking up at the crate. Snorting as he wondered just what the hell this 'Doll' was. It was definitely old, older than him and all his brothers. Giving a small shake of his head as he felt board with all the reading, Ayato wanted to wake the doll up.

Looking back to the book, he silently read the incantation in the book that would release the seals on the crate. Meaning it was warded. Smiling darkly, he knew this was gonna be fun. Moving to stand before the crate, ignoring Reiji, who was telling him stop. Ayato spoke the words of release. Dancing back as the crates walls fell away. Revealing a tall coffin made of silver and what looked like polished white wood.

Sucking in the air he stared at what was in that coffin. There behind the faint sheen of glass was a petite woman, whose looked asleep. She had long black hair that framed a pale heart-shaped face. Eyes shut as she lay there motionless in her repose. Black lashes contrasting against her cheeks that held no life in them as they blended into a small, pert nose above pink bow-shaped lips that could only be made for kissing. In her crossed hands was large leather bound tome. Which he guessed was the journal mentioned.

It, or rather she, was wearing a long, thin white kimono that only made her already pale skin more pronounced. But only defining the perfect, cold beauty she had. Whoever had made her, had good taste in what a man deemed true beauty. And Ayato wanted to have it all to himself.

Unaware that he had reached out, he placed his hand on the glass. Only to have it pop out of existences. Causing his hand to surge forward and touch her. Feeling nothing but cold from the soft, pliable flesh of her face.

A small surge of power rushed through his fingertips. Exciting him as he glanced down at the book again. Eyes scanning the incantation to awaken The Doll. Smiling as he spoke aloud.

"Watashi wa keiyaku ga owaru made, watashi ga meirei shite iru yō ni watashi no chi de anata o kōsoku shimasu." [I, Ayato Sakamaki, bind you with my blood to do as I command until our contract is finished.]

Then lifting his thumb to his mouth, he bit down on it. Sucking his own blood from it, before leaning in and kissing The Doll. Shoving the blood through those pretty pink lips. Enjoying how soft they felt, even if they were colder than ice. Once he was done he pulled back as the ground underneath him began to glow with archaic runes.

Looking down into the face, he saw color flush the cheeks a soft pink as lips parted as a breath was being drawn in through red stained lips. It was when The Doll opened its eyes and looked back at him that he knew he would have fun with this. Soon the power vanished and he stood there staring at his new acquisition.

Those to blue eyes darted from him to the others in the room, before coming back to him. Or rather what he held in his hand as it stepped slowly from the coffin. Those blue eyes coming up to look at him once more. Pinning him with a look he couldn't quite read as it spoke.

"I am The Doll, Kagome Higurashi. I take it you are my new owner. May I inquire as to your name, sir."

The sweet voice that came from those lips had him smiling. As she finished speaking. Bowing briefly at the waist, as her hands still cradled the large book to her stomach.

"I am Ayato Sakamaki, Your's truely."

When she righted herself, she quirked an eyebrow in what could only be deemed amusement as she repeated what he said back to him. Somehow making it seem like she was making fun of him. Though her face and eyes showed she was serious.

"Ayato-sama is fine."

The soft snickering from his twin Laito as well as the hushed giggle from his other twin Kanato made him frown. The book did say that she was autonomous but would obey him. So wondering how to test this out, he bit back a growl when Reiji spoke up.

"That book is your history, right. The Journal from all your other Masters. Give it to me."

Watching to see if she would obey, Kagome looked at him first. Her eyes asking silently for permission. Smiling as he 'hnn' at her to go ahead. Tracking her as she practically floated across the foyer floor without making a sound. Her hips swaying slightly under the Kimono.

"Ayato-sama has okay this. No matter where you open it to Sir, you will start at my last owner. What year is it? And where am I at?"

The questions were simple, but so out of place. Lifting an eyebrow at Reiji who was in the process of taking the journal, to answer.

"It is July 2nd, two thousand and seventeen. And you are in Japan, on our private property outside of Tokyo."

It was barely noticeable, but then again, he was not human, so he spotted it easily, stiffening of her shoulders. Had him curious as to why she would react like that. Her body relaxed as she gave a polite bow with just her head and turned, making her way to stand before him.

"So... what are you capable of."

"Did you not read the owners manual."

At her smart-assed quip, Ayato glared down at her. Finding her not the least bit intimidated. Lifting said book up he showed it to her, via waving it under the nose. Her eye flickered down to it, then back up to him. Her brow creased as she remained silent and looking a bit confused.

"What?"

"It is thinner than I remember."

Her words gave him pause as he darted out a hand and grabbed her hair pulling her closer to him as he leaned down. Eyes narrowing dangerously at her.

"What do you mean."

"Exactly what I said. Thinner than I remember. There is only but two or three pages in there. The last time I saw it, there was over two dozen pages. With full explanations of what I was capable of. And since I am in a comatose state between Owners, I do not know where I go to stay until I am acquired again, Ayato-sama. So it is possible someone damaged the book. And my last master was in the late Eighteen Hundreds in England."

Going still Ayato let what she said to sink in. He was not stupid by any means. So that meant that he had an incomplete version of the manual. And whoever ordered this little toy for him didn't want him to have complete knowledge of what she was capable of. But it was her stating the last time she was awake, was almost two hundred years ago.

Knowing that Reiji would have caught on, as well as Laito. Who he saw was next to her. Lifting a strand of her hair up to his lips. He felt annoyed by his brother getting close to what was his. What kept him from reacting was three things. One being his Doll had her own will. Two looked agitated as she moved to the side and closer to him. And the fact his brother didn't like her doing that. The third was the book did state she was versatile. From domestics to self-defence, which he wanted to see.

The tension radiating off Kagome didn't go missed by Laito who just learned in sniffing at her neck as his hand came back to her hair. It was so quick, Ayato was in shock. Her hand came up and grasped Laito's as she turned to look at him. A smile on her lips that was sickeningly sweet, while those blue eyes were dead.

"It is rude..."

She spoke she spun and jerked Laito's hand up behind his back, as a knee came up and pressed into his thing, making his own knees buckle.

"To touch and sniff, like a dog..."

In the next instant following her next words, Laito was on the ground with her on his back. One knee in the small in the pressure point to exact pain and disable while her leg moved, sliding from the confines of the kimono, to step on Laito's neck, heel first.

"What does not belong to you, vampire."

The tension in the room escalated at her words as she ground her heel down into his brother's throat. Drawing out a small choked gasp. There had been no wasted movement. No extra exerted amount of energy as a slightly killing aura rolled off her as she stared down at Laito. Though her calling him a vampire, he felt himself stiffen and go on guard, as well as all his brothers.

"Kagome!"

He bit out her name is a harsh tone. Eyes blazing as she stiffened and was up, off Laito and staring at him. Her eyes wide as her actions dawned on her. A small flicker of fear in her eyes as she stared into his own green eyes.

"I am sorry, Ayato-sama. I await your punishment."

He wanted an explanation from her on how she knew what they were. And just how the hell she got the drop on his brother, who was sitting up on the floor, glaring daggers at her, while still giving her a lewd, appreciative look.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with how you know what we are."

The demure way she dropped her eyes, as her hands came to rest on her as she softly replied her ascent to him. While he began to plan her 'punishment' later.

**0000000000000**

"Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip thru the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted."

It was a mantra for her when she slept between awakenings. Unaware of the going ons in her coma. She just replayed all that happened, good and bad, with her last master. As the curse played over and over in her head. Reminding her that she was nothing more than an object now. Bound to a fate that was inescapable as far as she knew.

So when power flared through her as the ritual was done. Kagome opened her eyes to see a green-eyed red-haired Vampire before her. Making her groan internally. Just what she needed, to be bound to another Vampire or demon really. The young boy that had acquired her in the late 1800's in England had been bound to a rather powerful raven demon. And she could do nothing to harm the bastard without either incurring her owners wrath.

That man, or demonic butler, had taken great pleasure in torturing her, without telling his master exactly what she was. Oh no, he wouldn't let that information slip. Though he had found out that she was not defenseless. And his advances to take her purity from her was halted when she defended herself. A well-placed knee to the groin or a twisted nipple was a great deterrent. As well as bathing in special herbs that would repel him.

But when the contract was completed and the boy died. Kagome fell back into the deep sleep. So as she listened, replied and assessed to herself. She came to realize, that these vampires were exceptionally young looking, meaning they had not lived passed two hundred. And her owner was an arrogant, cocky bastard, who always wanted her way. But the gleam in his eyes told her that he would be mischevious and knew how to have fun. She just hoped he didn't push her too far.

It was in an instant that she reacted after stepping away from another vampire who looked just like her current owner, only wearing a fedora. When he kept up his obscene interaction with her person, while Ayato-sama (right king of the world here) steamed about not having all the manual. She was moving with increased speed, borne of years of training, fighting, killing, and assassination for her prior owners. Pinning the shocked Vampire to the ground, while calling him out on what he was.

It was then that she heard the cruelty and anger lacing her owner's voice. Standing up and meeting his gaze without flinching. She knew punishment would be had. But his words left her off balance. Though the dark look in his eye did promise punishment.

**0000000000000**

**Yui and the Brothers**

It had been a few months since his 'Doll' had come to live in the house. And Ayato could honestly say nothing had been very boring since then. In fact, he had a lot of amusement.

Kagome was a complex walking contradiction. He had immediately claimed she was to sleep in Yui's room. Only Shu and Reiji had picked up on why he said that. Because she liked 'her' space and if it was constantly invaded she reacted spectacularly. The proof with was how she had taken Laito by surprise while reprimanding him. But of course, that had been a double edged sword against him as well.

He had crept into the room while they were sleeping. Seeing Kagome spooning Yui to her. It had been too much. Their Bride to be being held by the pale, cold perfection of his doll. Who was of all things smiling contentedly holding Yui, as if it was a natural thing. Looking like a mother with her child.

Thinking of climbing into the bed like he did occasionally with Yui to hold her while she slept. He got a soft, low warning growl. It had made him pause for but a second. Laying down on top of the blanket, Ayato soon found himself on the floor staring up at the ceiling. There had been no second warning growl. No, he had been pushed onto the floor. Before he was looking up into hazy pink eyes and flashing blue ones.

Cursing under his breath, Ayato got the message. Of course, he got his revenge when he punished Kagome after they all awoke later in the day. Mood sour when he pulled himself from his bed, his brothers had given him a questioning look. Not bothering to reply, he had just gone about the day as they had all gone to school, leaving Kagome at the house alone. He had not missed the look in her eyes when she had been informed they had 'school'.

It was a few days later she had approached him about attending school. Her neck was wrapped in a bandaged from where he had fed from her. The mark not fully closed, which irked her to no end. And he was coming to love to see the annoyed flash in her eyes. Oh yes, he was learning that he could take, but giving her something was a good way to get what he wanted from her as well. So he had, of course, talked to Reiji about her as well going to school.

Reiji was another beast all together where Kagome was concerned. He was powering through that journal, learning all the things that had gone missing from the Owner's Manual he had been given. And at times would interrogate her while they ate. Though, Ayato knew that he was trying to find fault with her. She had perfect manners, presented herself (Most times) as a proper lady and often spun him in circles about propriety. Pissing his older brother off to no end.

Everyone got amusement from it. Since Reiji controlled the house with a damn near Iron Fist. Always taking everyone to task in one way or another. Like he was the king of the castle. But still, seeing Kagome use his own rules and manners against him was satisfying. It was her past and knowledge she had gained that made Reiji keep coming back for more. And Ayato was beginning to think his brother had a masochistic streak.

It was during one of those sessions of 'ask Kagome' that Reiji got her speak on the two things that would anger her. Of course, we all knew about harming, killing and the implied 'rape' of a child. But he had been persistent in what the second thing was. An Ayato was curious as well. They all knew by this time to respect her space to a degree. Laito had been laid out two more times. She just stated simply 'Force of a certain nature being done to her.' While it answered the question for Reiji, it was not specific. Ayato had not been amused by this, but let it be.

Though he found her demeanor to his triplet Kanato one of those contradictions to herself. He had watched as his brother gone into a full blown tantrum. Crying and screaming about something he didn't care about. Only to suddenly have the room silent as the crack of skin against skin hung in the air. It had drawn everyone's attention.

There was Kagome hand only inches from a stunned Kanato who was wide eyed. Knowing his brother, he knew he was seconds from attacking Kagome, who was glaring down at him. Blue eyes meeting those wide purple. In the next second, before Kanato's temper could be fully unleashed, she was hugging him to her chest. He brother a bit red in the face as she petted his hair and talked calmly to him. Soothing him as she explained that what he was doing was the wrong way to get attention and what he wanted.

The whole thing went on for a few minutes. Ayato saw clearly that she had a strong protective and nurturing instinct. He had seen it when he had tried to climb into bed with Yui and her that one night. That looks she had given him was not a threat, but of a person protecting their child. Hence her strong abhorrence for harm coming to a child. And was fierce about it too.

Afterward, she had led Kanato by the hand from the room, still admonishing his now quiet brother. But telling him they were going to go bake cookies or some such thing. He was not ignorant. He saw the looks his brothers had given the brazen woman. She was showing a lot of things that was found rather desirable in a potential mate. And she was his property, as she put it to Laito each time she schooled his ass.

The next brother Ayato had seen her interact with had been Subaru. Though that was indirect. Since it, he had been arguing with him. Of all things, cutting her hair. He liked that it was long and almost to her ankles after two hundred years of sleep. It framed her body nicely, accentuating the curves. Her rebuttal had been that it not easy to maintain it. Wanting to cut it at her shoulders, to which he said no shorter than her mid-thigh. Next thing both of them knew, a pissed Subaru had his knife out and had cut it to right above the swell of her butt.

Rage had almost blinded him at what his youngest brother had just done. Though there was a small smirk playing on Subaru's lips as he glared back him. Only to flinch when Kagome shrieked like a banshee and kicked him in the shins.

Subaru had turned his gaze on her only to have her grasp his arm and jerk him behind her. Following them, Ayato had felt his brothers appear. Wondering what had set the woman off this time. He didn't miss the horrified look they had when they saw her hair was shorter and Subaru was still holding the rest in his free hand.

Kagome had drug Subaru to the garden and gave him only a soft warning. Then it started. The ensuing battle was fast paced, though Subaru was by far stronger than her and faster. Kagome had kept pace and was damn near able to block most of his attacks. While getting in her own hits, that had incensed his younger brother. Who was actually smiling and enjoying the farce?

Once it was done, Kagome panting, sweating and glaring up from the ground where Subaru had knocked her on her butt. Ayato could tell his usual loner and volatile little brother looked happy. As he thrust a hand out and helped her to stand up. Getting one of the rare genuine smiles that made Kagome's face light up like the sun. Further sucking him and his brothers into the mystery that she was. Before leaving them all stunned, by claiming that the length was perfect and thanking Subaru with a pat to the cheek before sashaying off into the mansion.

After that incident, Ayato had taken to sparring with her himself. Realizing that she was good at self-defence, but was quite capable with various weapons. Her favorite being a bow and arrow. That she used to torture Laito, who seemed to love it, oddly enough. Making Ayato thinking that his brother really had lost what little intelligence he had.

When it came to Shu, Ayato had figured that his eldest brother just didn't care. He was the epitome of what a true procrastinator was. When Ayato had one night asked Kagome what else she had been trained to do by her other owners. Trying to insinuate other, more intimate things, when she told him she could play the piano and harp. On top of being trained during her time at the French Court to sing professionally. The way her nose scrunched up told him loads about what she thought of that era.

Wanting to hear her, Ayato had requested she play the harp and sing. The small delighted smile she had flashed him as they made their way to the ballroom, had caused him to almost stumble. It was not often that she gave him such open honest looks. No, she regarded him with a detached, calm manner as a proper servant should. While being open with others.

During her playing a rather intriguing rendition of Beethoven's Requiem on the harp. Her voice lilting as it sang wordlessly to the tune. Ayato had felt another presence appear. He knew of Shu's love for music, especially classical. So him showing up was not a surprise. What was when he took his ear buds out and stood there, hyper-focused on Kagome as she played and sang.

The sight she made as her body curved around the harp, small pale fingers plucking the strings as if she was caressing a lover. The way her mouth was parted to allow the tune to flow from her lips. Eyes closed, unaware of the sight she made. Ayato had the urge to command Shu leave. That he was not privileged to see her as she performed. But knew that it would be wise to not do that. Shu was older, thus more powerful. A sight to see when he actually reacted to outside stimuli.

It had been later that night when he had gotten Kagome alone. In his room, that he had acted on his own desires. Grabbing her and tossing her onto his bed. A thing she had grown accustomed to in her time at the mansion. She just watched him with wary blue eyes as she stayed passive. He was over her, pressing her hands to her side with his legs as she bared her neck to him. Submitting but not at the same time. Thrilling him that she was not easily broken.

Biting down on her exposed flesh, drinking only a little before stopping closing the bite. Before shifting her clothes with his hands to bare her shoulders and decolletage to him. Biting and sealing repeatedly. Before suckling over the now closed marks to show she was his. Not once did she whimper or cry out. Refusing to struggle as she just watched him.

He could smell her body's reaction to what he was doing. And it only furthered him in his need to dominate her. As he ripped the front of her shirt open, giving him a wonderful view of the breast and the slightly shadowed valley between. Before once more biting, drinking, sealing and marking her. It frustrated him that she just lay there taking it. Even as her body told him how much she enjoyed it.

After a while, Ayato stopped. He let his hands slide down the curve of her waist to her hips. Fingers curling into her flesh, pain flickering briefly in those blue eyes as she just stayed there. The small stiffening in her body told him to be cautious. Already having experienced her reaction to him 'forcing' himself on her. That had been his only warning. He knew in that second she could kill him if she wanted to.

There was crackle of power in the air between then, pulling back as he rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. The taste of her sweet blood still in his mouth as he nuzzled the back of her head. He knew she was a masochist to a degree. Her body told him that, but being denied the right to bed her was angering him.

"It is not yours, you know. Unless I give it."

Her soft words in the silence made him stiffen as he pressed his body more firmly against her back. Drawing a small shudder from her sensitized body. He wanted to take her purity. Taint it with his darkness. To make her completely submit to him. Hear his name being ripped from her lips as she broke under and around him. His instincts demanded it but enjoyed the fact she refused him constantly. This woman was wild, sexy and demanding. Causing the blood in his body to burn.

A soft grunt was all he gave as he squeezed her tighter. Feeling her hands lay on his as she just sighed. Body relaxing as her breathing evened out. Telling him she was asleep in his arms. Showing him via actions that she trusted him, completely. Taking the sign to not press further, Ayato to slept.

**0000000000000**

She was adaptive. That was the best way to describe her at all times. Sure she had her share of messed up adventures and bullshit dumped in her lap. But Kagome was proud of the fact she could adapt easily. Learn and mold herself into something better, stronger.

And living in the mansion with six young vampires. Who were all different as day and night helped keep her on her toes. In the months of being there, Kagome had come to learn a lot. Each brother and her interactions with them were amusing. And she had a lot of fun teasing, mothering, intellectual conversation and love of the fine arts.

Her owner was a jealous man, who was possessive. Cruel at times in his sadistic tendencies. But it was nothing new to her. No some of her masters had been demons. Twice she had been bound to Vampires. Otherwise, all her other owners had been human. Ayato-sama, as he liked to call himself was fun to irritate. He was a blend of volatile temperament, smugness and arrogance, and prankster that was charming.

His reactions to her involvement to his brothers and Yui were never disappointing. The way he would get afterward was always aggravating, but enjoyable. He knew how to make her body come alive with what he 'deemed' as 'punishment' for holding her. Well, after learning to try to force himself on her was a very bad thing. He had tried only once. And for once she had given a warning instead of killing.

Now as she lay there under him, watching as he bites her over and over, leaving hickeys on her flesh. Kagome actually wanted to give into what was being offered. But she was cursed, so no matter how much she wanted to say screw it and be taken. The same old words came from her lips. Leaving her to watch as her denial of him sent him through a complex series of emotions. Before having her body pulled against his, showing her just how she affected him. Only to will herself to sleep.

**0000000000000**

**Mukami's Acquantence**

Time was getting hard pressed. And as much as Ayato didn't want to work with the fake vampires, he knew they had to. A set of Pureblood Vampires had taken an interest in Yui. Calling her Eve, just at the bastards did. She was a sacrificial bride, yes. And the first to survive past the first awakening. Making her blood all the sweeter.

Even if she had had Cordelia's heart implanted in her as an infant. But he didn't like the fact that the Mukami's were now staying in their home. And were taking an avid interest in Kagome. Who he had started to keep by his side. Arm possessively wrapped around her waist. Holding her close to him.

Though he couldn't keep her there at all time since they didn't share all the same classes. She had tested into several advanced one months ago when she took the placement test and was admitted to the school. Of course, she had been placed in several of Ruki Mukami's classes and Reiji's.

Said boy had taken an interest in her the day she had started. But kept his distance smartly. Reiji had been protective. Kagome shared a phys ed class with Yuma and Shu. Of course, the tall Mukami just ignored her mostly. At least until she had shown him up. Not the least bit remorseful at being better.

It was Azusa Mukami that creeped him out and had him trying to keep Kagome by his side. The male was unhinged. While he showed the natural Sadistic tendencies of a vampire, he was a true Masochist. Yui had explained while she had been captive what he 'liked' to do to himself and her. That would only make Kagome go all nurturing on the boy. He didn't want any of them endeared to her. She would be exceptionally protective and there'd be no stopping her.

A small smirk played on his lips as he recalled when the four of them had moved in and Kou Mukami had gotten violent with Subaru. It made him want to laugh as how Kagome had stepped in and knocked the pretty idol on his ass and pinned him like she had Liato the first night she had been in the house. Her cold voice echoing in the silence as she told him, pressing her bare heel into his throat that she would not tolerate anyone harming or upsetting Ayato-sama's brothers and Yui.

Kou had tried to attack her after she let him up, only to find that she didn't even flinch as he grabbed her by the throat threatening her. She just laughed at him before kicking him swiftly in his family jewels. Making him let her go as he dropped to the ground. Crying in pain as her small hands clamped onto his chest and twisted them painfully. Delivering a clear warning not only to him but the other three that she would kill if she had too.

Oh, this was fun. Whether Kagome realized it or not, she was making herself an even more desirable target for them all. Hell, he knew that she had been teaching Yui 'in secret' some self-defence. Not that pancake would be able to actually defend herself as she was too meek. But it was fun to spy on them from a safe distance. He had to agree with Laito, it was hot. Their bodies pressed together as she took Yui through the motions, or correct her when she was not doing it correctly.

Letting his hand slide down, so it was resting on her upper thigh. Ayato just grinned wider as the other nine males in the limousine shot him dirty looks. Yeah, he was enjoying this. Even if he felt a small bony elbow digging painfully into his side at his actions. He didn't care. Flicking his eyes to Yui, who was clueless as she stared from one person to another trying to figure out why the tension in the car had increased.

**0000000000000**

Life was becoming more chaotic to her. She had found out that there were four more vampires. Who had whisked poor Yui away? Only to have her returned by Ayato. Of course, Kagome was curious, since she could tell that they were not born as vampires, but turned. And for some reason, she felt as if the aura they gave off was familiar.

Each interaction she had with them from the time she started school to now with them living in the Sakamaki mansion had been amusing. Though it made Ayato even more possessive, to the point he was always touching her. But that was par for the course. The longer she was with an owner, the more touchy feely and possessive they got. Though, she was sure this had nothing to do with the curse. Just his natural base nature as a vampire.

It was actually quite endearing to her. Not that she would tell him and inflate that fucking ego of his larger. Oh no, she was gonna keep it to herself and enjoy the fireworks. As she kept her face blank when all nine of the other males glared at Ayato who had moved his hand from her waist to rest on her thigh. As she dug her elbow very subtly into his ribs. Leaning her head back to rest against his shoulder to reassure him.

Each of the Mukami's had a run in with her. Ruki had several advanced placement classes with her. But had not tried to get too close due to Reiji. Yuma as he was called, had a small grudge when she had outdone him in phys ed. Not her fault she was small and faster when he couldn't use his unnatural speed and strength. Kou, well he had gotten what she was now terming 'Laito treatment' when he had gotten aggressive with Subaru. As well as a lecture and demonstration about how to act.

She had very little time with Azusa and his penchant for self-mutilation sickened her but made her want to hold him. Ayato apparently didn't want her to be near him alone. Of course, she had heard what Yui said about the young male. Hell, Ayato barely allowed her to mother Kanato without going nuts on his fraternal twin. It was again something she was used to. Having traveled with demons and learning their mannerisms. So par for the course.

**0000000000000**

**Karlheinz, Father Dearest! **

They had all felt the aura before the man himself walked through the front doors. Anger that was barely contained washed through him. Only the feel of a small hand on his back kept him from losing it. The blank smile on his father's face as he looked at all of them gathered. Before coming back to linger on him. Ayato didn't like that gaze looking on him.

It took a few seconds to realize that he wasn't looking at him, himself. But rather the person next to him.

"Doll."

That single word hung in the air, causing the air in his lungs to freeze. Slowly he turned his head to look down at Kagome, who's eyes were flashing darkly as a sinister smile curved her pink lips.

"Karlheinz."

The way she spoke his father's name made Ayato feel chilled to his core. Darting a glance around at his brothers and the Mukami's. The latter who were looking with reverence at his father. Held tension in their bodies visible. It was painfully clear that his doll and father knew each other. And fairly well with a huge side of dislike in Kagome's taste.

"I never expected to see you again. Let alone in my house with my sons."

"Agreed."

The way his father's eyes narrowed slightly at the blatant disrespect in her tone of voice. As he felt Kagome give his arm a squeeze as she kept her gaze pinned to his fathers. It was like watching something so horrifying you wanted to run away but couldn't.

"So, attached to Ayato. Could do better, but worse at the same time Doll."

"I disagree you ass."

He felt numb. His father had complimented and insulted him in the same sentence. It pleased him and infuriated him at the same time. But to hear Kagome sound polite, sweet and outright insulting his father. A very powerful man, who one didn't cross. He feared that she would be killed.

The darkening of his father's yellow eyes as he glared at her. Only to have her chuckle softly at his reaction. Made the situation tenser. Subtly he squeezed her hip, only to have her actually look up at him. Blue eyes void of emotions as she quirked an eyebrow.

"I see you have not broken in your possession. Pathetic. She is a tool meant to be used. A weapon of great power and you let her act out like some untrained animal."

The words were not lost on him. He knew from what Reiji had shared she had a rather bloody past. The past that should have disturbed him but didn't. If anything it excited him, because she was really wild. So in a rare show of will, Ayato looked his father dead on as he spoke.

"I like her the way she is. I find that if it is too obedient than there is no fun. A challenge is always a welcome thing."

A soft feminine chuckle from his side filled the silence as his father shot him an incredulous glare. Which didn't bother him? Cocking his head to the side as he smiled tauntingly. Knowing that his brothers and the Mukami's were leery about the exchange.

"I see. Mayhaps you do take after me a little."

The snort that came from Kagome had him laughing as he curled his lip disdainfully.

"Again, I disagree with you Karlheinz. He is a lot better than you. By the way, how is that experiment going for you? Any luck with favorable results? If I remember, Socrates told you to not expect too much. There is a natural order to things and you can't change it."

He watched his father like everyone else present did. They all knew of the Adam and Eve project. That was to create a new race of demons. He had only taken wives to give birth to sons to do this. Creating the Mukami's to help further this plan along. And after Yui surviving the first awakening, progressing nicely to the second. It looked like it would work.

Ayato wanted to be the one chosen after she fully awakened as the chosen Bride, Eve. But now he found he could not care. The way his father was balefully staring at Kagome, he felt that what she was saying held truth, a truth his father didn't want to hear. Though he couldn't figure out what that truth was.

"That is yet to be seen, Miko out of Time. But since you have come into the possession of my son, you can watch and see if it will bear fruit in the very near future. Pity though, my son is also incapable of making you feel wanted."

The slight stiffening of her body against his at his last words. Had Ayato curious. There was a lot of mystery still surrounding his Doll. And he knew she felt a lot of things. It came with being autonomous, or at least he thought she did.

"That is neither here or there. Since, you are the bastard you are, made it so that there was a barrier restricting the capabilities of all the males here. Backfired much with how you did things, starting with your wives. Though I didn't much care for Cordelia. Spoiled, petulant chit that she was. The only thing you and her did right was gave birth to three amazing boys. One of whom I can say I am proud to call my owner."

Feeling like and outsider as he watched the veiled banter back and forth. Knowing he was missing something, Ayato felt anger building. Giving rise to his jealous nature he didn't deny. His Doll should only be focused on him. Not goading his father into a violent rage. Even if it was amusing.

"Well, I will take that compliment for what it is. I wonder if you will ever be freed from your curse. If you will ever find your place in time Miko. Remember, I am fully aware of your past. You caused a ripple that day a little over five hundred years ago. A small girl already displaced by time. Guardian to one of histories most powerful things. Now nothing more than a Doll, a tool to be passed from owner to owner. Never knowing peace. Never truly wanted."

Glancing down at Kagome, who was practically vibrating in place. Ayato wondered what his father meant. Reiji had read the whole damned journal. Had sat down with him, Kagome and everyone else and spent hours grilling her for facts and information. The first journal entry was her second owner. They all knew she had not told them everything. That she was unable to explain it all.

He could feel her go through so many different emotions as she pressed herself against him. The feel of her hand on his low back, curling into his shirt told Ayato that his father had hurt her.

"What exactly is the reason for your visit father."

It was Reiji who spoke up, drawing attention away from him and Kagome. The way his lips curled further up into a smile, though there was nothing in it or behind it.

"I had heard a rather interesting rumor is all. And received the reports from the school for all of you. Only confirming what the rumors had said when I read her name. Still, even after checking into how 'The Doll' came to be in this house. It interested me. But as nothing is happening at the moment, I think I will leave."

It was like a collective breath was taken as he turned to leave. Only stopping to look back a cold look in those eyes of his.

"Though I do approve if you decide."

Then he was gone as if he had not been there. The door shut as if it hadn't just been open. Once he was able to move his body after the suffocating aura that came with his father. Ayato spun Kagome around to look down at her. His green eyes blazing. The way she averted her eyes downwards as she huffed, he knew that she would do as just silently requested. And that was explain everything that just happened and what his father had meant by his approval.

**0000000000000**

Kagome was in a small state of shock. She knew that that the aura all ten males exuded was familiar. But she had not paid attention to why. Then again the talk of Yui, their sacrificial bride, being Eve had not registered. Of course, this should have been instantly questioned. Instead, she had become complacent.

There before her was a man she had hoped to never see again. A manipulative man with the same if not more power than Sesshomaru. Though not near enough of the Western Lords dignity, cool charm and well. Sadistic nature. No, Karlheinz had met her well after she had become known as The Doll.

So as she stood there next to Ayato. Exchanging pleasant barbs with the man as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Knowing he could mess up everything if he chose. Kagome felt fear curling in the pit of her stomach. This was a man she could not kill. The powers she would need, he was well aware of, were sealed. And it showed in his arrogant manner, that was very similar to Ayatos.

When the man gave his reason for being here after Reiji had asked. Strained but politely, she couldn't help the noise she had made before taking a low jab at his pride. The Gods didn't like things being messed with, but nor did they directly intervene anymore. No that would technically be her job if she hadn't been cursed. Knowing that it was dangerous ground to be treading.

So when Karlheinz decided to just leave instead of continuing the farce of a conversation. Kagome felt that fear turn to dread because that would mean she was being left alone again with several very dangerous males. Who she was sure wanted answers.

But true to his manipulative nature, Kagome had her breath ripped from her lungs as her heart stuttered at his parting words. The man never gave anything without getting something in return. So she wanted to believe that he was actually showing kindness. For there were many implications.

The moment the door swung shut, Kagome found herself being spun to face Ayato. Lowering her eyes after seeing the look in their green depths, she knew she was caught and unable to escape this one. Already she could feel the others and Yui enclosed her in a circle. Peeking up sheepishly, she gave a soft chuckle of embarrassment.

"So... about knowing your dad... long story..."

The look she got made her want to shrink and vanish. While her toes curled and anticipation began to build in her stomach. Yeah, long night to come.

**0000000000000**

**Tsukinami's Intrusion**

After learning pretty much all of her past. Most of which was pretty fucking unbelievable. The things she couldn't speak of left alone. Because when she tried to prove a point she collapsed on the ground. Being strangled painfully by the curse. Her body arching deliciously as her nails dug into the hardwood floors, screaming silently as tears fell from her eyes. It had been beautiful in his eyes. As well as everyone but Yui.

Life had slowly gotten back into the normal routine. Though he noted that his brothers and Mukami's treated her a bit differently. Which while no outward emotions showed, he knew hurt her. Something she had openly confessed to him. She was not just a weapon, but the very thing that could kill them with a touch. A thing demons of all kind sought to destroy.

With her age, he knew she was powerful. The fact she was immortal and unable to be killed was horrifying. He had withdrawn from her, refused her his touch, presence and anything else he could. But something in him demanded he goes back to her. Which he attributed to the binding he had done to her based on the curse.

Ayato didn't like being lied to. He didn't like things, important things, being kept from him. Did he miss her being near him? Yes. Did he want to taste her blood? Yes. Did he want her body curled next to his in his bed again? Yes. But still, he couldn't bring himself to allow it. The trust that had been built, was utterly destroyed. And he did blame some of it on his dick of an old man.

So as he stood there, poised, ready to battle. Ayato felt an unnatural cold settle over him as the elder of the Tsukinami's spoke. Asking Kagome why she hadn't killed Ayato and the others yet. While he could clearly see that she was confused. He knew she was capable of it, but what did this imperious ass have to do with her.

Remaining quiet and waving a hand to the others present who guarded Yui, to do the same. He waited. It felt like the missing piece to the puzzle had been found.

"You are known throughout history for slaughtering your Masters if they are sadistic forceful men. So, Doll, I ask you again. Why is your 'owner' still alive as well as all his ilk."

A low, creepy laugh, reminiscent of Kanato reverberated through the garden. Carrying easily on the wind that was blowing. Kagome was hugging herself as she doubled over with that unnatural laughter. Which apparently didn't amuse one Carla Tsukinami or his brother Shin.

"Oh.. that is rich. You did some research. But history is never complete you moronic male. Yes, I have killed my prior owners, but that was because they crossed a line that should not be crossed. Some had taken small children, male and female. Beat them, raped them and slaughtered them for fun. Death slow and painful was the best method. As for the others, well, if you had researched hard enough, you'd know that I am autonomous. Hava a will of my own. And do not tolerate those who would force themselves upon my person. So a quick bloody death, bathing me in crimson. It was amazing, euphoric."

As she trailed off, Ayato couldn't help but think she was perfection personified. The fact she seemed to be a bit crazed as she ranted, explaining things clearly. The wild look in her blue eyes as the shone brightly under the full moonlight made him want her even more.

The curl of her pink, bow shaped lips in a savage smile painted on her lips as she stared defiantly at the duo. Who seemed to look mortified. When it clicked in his head why they would be so.

"So, I take it you procured her and had her shipped to our residency. How amiable of you. But it looks like your plan failed."

Looking towards Shu, who was the one who spoke. Ayato couldn't help but chuckle. It was not often that he spoke up. But when he did, he did it in such a manner. Shrugging his shoulders to loosen them up, Ayato stepped forward, coming to stand beside Kagome. Who he noticed, even under her calm veneer, was nervous at his closeness. As if afraid of him retaliating against her for what was going on right now.

He would have to have a talk with her later. After a long session of punishment. Right now, in this moment it was time to put words away and just fight. Giving a smug grin as he cracked his the knuckles on one hand, the other raising the sword. He spoke softly to his 'Doll'.

"Fight without restraint and to your heart's content. I want these assholes dead, Kagome. Make sure you do it thoroughly."

With that, he surged foreward as she gasped at him. That manic light in her eyes burning brighter. The battle had begun.

**0000000000000**

She hurt on a deep level. After being grilled weeks earlier and having to clear the proverbial air. Everyone distanced themselves from her. This was to be expected, she destroyed the trust that had been built. Kagome knew that she couldn't hide it anymore, that she was what they all feared most. On top of everything else that dealt with that adventurous time in her life.

When she had been pressed to speak about certain things, they found out what happened to her. The disinterested looks as she written in pain on the floor. Well, except for Ayato and Laito. Both looked like something else was going on in their heads. From there, things had just... settled like sediment at the bottom of a river. A semblance of a routine returning while she was ostrich-sized.

Now she stood with the others in the garden, having a stare down with two new Vampires. Purebloods from the feel of their aura. IT was when the taller and more mature of the two spoke, that she felt confused. His implied meaning not going amiss. Only for her to feel as if something in her had come unhinged as she laughed.

Everything that had happened finally boiling over and making her sound like some psychopathic lunatic. That was fine with her as she cut the bastard down to size. It was utterly hilarious that he would do research, but not in-depth research. Then expect her to kill Ayato and his brethren. The plan had not the consistency of a parboiled egg. It was running all over the place.

Finally reigning in her hysterics, Kagome didn't have to look to know that all eyes were trained on her and her announcement. So when Shu spoke up, voicing what she had not, she bared her teeth in dark delight. The Tsukinami's reactions were making her giddy.

The moment Ayato stepped up beside her and spoke. Kagome felt the words unlock something deep in her as he surged forward. Sword being raised for battle. With a gleeful cackle, she herself pushed forward. This would be one battle she would enjoy. Whether she was ever accepted by them again, she would protect them with everything she was. And no one would ever take Yui away from her. She adored that girl to death and back again.

**0000000000000**

**10 years later**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, and that is final."

Silence ensued before a pair of blue eyes narrowed and a small dark smile curved pink lips.

"Why?"

"I said so."

"But, why?"

"Woman, do not push this."

Again silence filled the air in the room. Before the sound of a low chuckle broke it as the girl spoke again.

"Why, Lord Fluffy? I just wanna pet it."

Disgruntled amber eyes narrowed as an elegantly shaped brow twitched visibly. The cold look that was shot at the person or rather person's chuckling at the whole situation didn't stop them. In fact, it only made the duo, one of who was an older version of the young girl, break out into unrestrained mirthful laughter.

"It is inappropriate for you to... pet it."

"Why?"

"Woman, it just is. Stop asking."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

A calculating look entered those golden eyes as the man stared down into the determined blue eyes of the raven-haired girl. Deciding to do reverse psychology on the child.

"Yes."

"Okay!"

In the next instant said girl surged forward and grabbed a fist full of the man's white, fluffy moko-moko. Rubbing it against her cheek, sighing in utter contentment. As the tall, white-haired man just looked down at her in utter horror at what she was doing, while not giving into the urge to pick her up and bring her eye level.

"She got one on you Sesshomaru. Rin is very... smart..."

"I see that, Miko. It is just... inappropriate for her to be doing that to me. As you well know. More-so since she is not of age."

The room fell into silence as the girl stopped her nuzzling of said furry boa. Looking up with wide eyes at the tall Inu Yokai. Who suddenly seemed much paler as he refused to look down at her. Realizing he just did something foolish.

"Lord Fluffy, what does of age mean? Why is this...inappropriate?"

The questions were fired off in quick succession as Sesshomaru looked stressed. Before a soft sigh came from the couch as the older version of the girl attempted to sit up. Her large stomach making her roll as her husband grabbed her. Pulling her back, before he stood up gracefully. Walking to his daughter who was still clinging to the Taiyokai's moko-moko.

"Rin."

At him speaking her name in a commanding tone. The girl let the object of her affection drop as she appeared before him. Looking up with large eyes that held her love and adoration.

"You need to respect his space and body. That is rude. No, go play with your brother and cousins."

"Yes, dad."

In the next instant, she was gone from the room. Leaving the three adults there. All visibly relaxing. Disaster temporarily avoided. At least until the pregnant woman on the couch gasped.

"FUCK! Laito is watching the boys."

A loud groan filled the room as all three realized that he would have no problem answering the question they just distracted the six-year-old girl from.

"This is your fault Ayato."

"Indeed."

At the finger pointing from the other two, said male just smiled and shrugged. Not caring a whit about it. He knew his daughter would find out sooner or later. And due to some stroke of messed up fate, she was the life mate of the ancient yokai currently visiting them.


	12. Shattered Glass, Shattered Dreams

Shattered Glass, Shattered Dreams

By: Im ur Misconception

(A/N: Ah the 5th brother to be put out. This is Diabolik Lover x InuYasha. *Claps* Here is Reiji or the prim and proper Megane! SIGH... and my number two favorite)

(A/N 2: So as I wrote this story, it took on a life of its own. And WON in the end. DAMMIT REIJI! Bastard loves to Elucidate and wax poetic. Originally I wanted to have this be fairly dark. But it is lighter, from a first person view and showcases a bit of Reiji's Masochistic side. (triggered by a strong female presence) I think it came out pretty good considering the struggling I had with it. Also, this is slightly altered from the Anime/Manga and Game. haha... Just read to find out the when, where, why, and how. For Fires are what burn the hottest.)

_**When**_

I knew when I dreamt that first time, right after Cordelia was vanquished and Yui completed the first awakening. I didn't have any concerns. Thought little of it to be exact. It was not unheard of for a vampire to dream. Nor was it a common occurrence, at least to my knowledge, since we don't talk about these things. But there was always something at the back of my mind telling me that it felt familiar.

Each dream was different. Each dream always revolved around the same person. A person that I swear I had seen before, but just couldn't remember. So as each day passed and I slept, seeing the images over and over as if it the replay button was stuck. It was like watching a movie since each time it was a different place, same people and always ending with that same dream. It left me pondering a few things.

That last dream before the cycle started over, always blurry and out of focus. So, when it finally happened again, I saw something I recognized, I came out of my sleep in a cold sweat. Realization striking hard and fast. I knew the exact place I saw and the object that was the focal point of the dream.

Shaking my head as I ran a hand through my slightly messed up black hair. Making my mind recall every detail it could about the dream. The room was bathed in the red light of the full blood moon that I was able to see from the window. The thin gauzy curtains flowing on a cool breeze. Before my perception shifted and I stared at my altered reflection in a Wrought Iron frame mirror.

Feeling a bit disturbed as I shook my head. Trying to stay focused as bile rose in the back of my throat. Again pulling up the image of the dream. Blue eyes in a pale face, framed with blue-black hair looking back. Lifting a slender hand up to touch the black lace choker with a pink opal that was set in the center at the hollow on my neck. Confusion and shock shining in my very blue eyes.

Eyes I knew I had seen somewhere before. Each time I saw those damnable blue eyes, so expressive, it made something in me want to possess their owner. To break them and take the light from them. Have those cerulean orbs show fear as tears streamed down the porcelain pale face they were set in.

As they stared into that Wrought Iron Mirror, only to feel pain flare through my shoulders as hands tipped in familiar purple nail polish landed on my shoulder. Next thing the surface of the mirror was shimmering, rolling as if it was being heated, as I was pushed forward into it. Only thrust out my own hands to stop myself. Finding that I was sinking into the mirror's surface as green eyes danced in glee as they stared back at me through the distorted surface, framed by purple hair.

There was no mistake about what I had seen. I knew that was Cordelia, though a younger version of Cordelia, that had shoved me or whoever the girl was I was portraying in the dream into that mirror. Not that the dreams I had been having prior to this left any doubts since each one was either from a third person view showing that same girl or me seeing things from her eyes.

Growling as I glanced at the miniature grandfather clock on my bedroom wall. I hissed at the time. There was still a few hours before I needed to be up, as well as the others residing in this house. My mood souring, knowing I would be unable to go back to sleep. I slipped from my bed. Figuring it'd be for the best since I could use this time to do more research on it.

Quickly changing into my school uniform and gathering up the notebook I had taken to storing my notes in. I made my way to the library. Relishing in the complete and utter silence of the house. Having already learned a lot about the Mirror, Cordelia (That I had not previously known) and what seemed to be some form of archaic magic. The magic that was rather intriguing. Simplistic but powerful.

I was lost in my thoughts, running on autopilot as I entered the library. Placing my notebook on the table before going to the bookshelf that held the needed material. Plucking them out with ease before returning to the table and sitting back down. Opening them both to where I had marked them on a prior visit.

Unsure of how much time had gone by, when I felt Subaru enter the library drawing me from my studies. Normally I would feel annoyed at being interrupted, but instead, I felt satisfied. There before me was the answer I had been searching for. It explained in great detail how to trap someone in an Object and how they were to be released. It was a Curse base bit of magic. And nasty from the fact that the trapped person when released would be bound to the one who undid the spell. The only problem was it had to be done in the same manner as when they were ensnared.

Noting that Subaru looked wary when I lifted my head, knowing there was a smile on my lips. Quirking an eyebrow to indicate he should speak, to get asked if I was going to join them all for breakfast. With a sharp nod of my head to say yes, I started to gather up my stuff. Tomorrow would be a full blood moon. So I could put what I have learned into practice.

**0000000**

I stood there before the mirror, double-checking everything to make sure that it was all correct. A frown marring my face as I took in the details again. It was a full-length mirror, roughly seven feet tall, held up by the two legs on pivot hinges. So if one wanted they could flip the mirror completely around. The blackness of the Wrought Iron framing exceptionally plain until you reached the top. Where it looked like thorns were growing out of the top piece.

For Cordelia, this was a rather plain piece of furniture to own. But it had been at one point a birthday gift from her father. So, of course, she would cherish it to some degree.

Lifting up a hand, I ran it over the surface of the mirror itself. It looked normal enough, but under my fingers, I could feel the tingling of the magic building. Making me feel almost giddy in anticipation.

The sound of the large grandfather clock in the hallway chimed the hour. Making me narrow my eyes at my own reflection. Soon my brothers would be home. And I wanted this done before they got here. They had the night before expressed an interest in what I had been diligently researching the last few months.

It was hard to skirt around it at the table, during school and upon arriving back at the house last night. Leaving my nerves frayed to their end. Before passing it off as something that had to do with Cordelia and wanted to present the findings to our father. Not a complete lie, but not the whole truth. And the simpletons bought most of it easily.

Glancing to the window, noting the position of the moon as it started to turn red. I let out a low chuckle as I stepped back from the mirror. My anticipation causing a small shiver to rush through me as I took a breath and calmed myself. Knowing that there was a limited window in which to speak the incantation without missing this chance.

Already the moon was lowering in the sky. The Earth casts its shadow across the surface slowly as it blocked out the light from the sun, giving it the red glow. A faint wind blew through the open window, causing the curtains to flutter as I shifted my gaze back to the mirror. Who's surface was started to shimmer and warp? Flickers of red in the depths, obscuring the image of the room behind me.

Letting a rare smile tilt the corners of my mouth as I spoke, Feeling the power of the magic build and wrap around me and the mirror. Making the room stifling.

"Offen, das Tor zur unsichtbaren Welt, bringe das hervor, was über die Oberfläche der Surrealen hinausgeht, um sich als real zu manifestieren." ["Open, the gate to the unseen world. Bring forth that which is held beyond the surface of the surreal to be manifest as real. The bound to be placed in my command."]

It happened quickly. The burst of power as the mirror seemed to come alive as my red eyes caught a flash of blue before flames covered them. All sound vanished as I caught a glimpse of a small pale hand reached forward, breaking the molten surface. Reaching out, grasping it firmly as I pulled on it. Only for the flames to burst outwards, hot and incinerating the very air from the room.

The smell of burning cloth, hair and a bit of flesh filled the room. Offending my senses. While I could feel my own skin constantly knit its self back together from the intense heat of the flames.

The heavy weight of the girl against my chest as the flames were sucked back into the mirror as it returned to normal. The red glow of the blood moon fading as the eclipse passed. Feeling smug at what I had just accomplished. When I felt movement in my arms, just as my subconscious acknowledged my brothers.

When two small hands cupped my face and pulled down. So I was staring into a pair of wide blue eyes. Next thing I know I was being kissed. It was soft but firm, causing my body to lock in place from shock. Until I felt the soft pop as my fang pierced flesh. The sweet taste of her blood flooding my mouth. Drawing me from the stupor I had settled in.

Her blood was rich and sweet. Somehow was aged like a fine wine. As my mind jumped from one descriptive thought to another. A sharp thrill ran through me a moment later as I felt my bottom lip being bitten. Causing a mix of pain and pleasure to roll through my person, before I felt her sucking at my now bleeding lip.

In seconds the magic that had filled the room was gone as the soft silver-white light of the full moon lit the room up. The kiss being broke as a soft sigh was heard before the girl spoke three words. 'My hero, Reiji-san.' Words that caused not just myself, but my brothers to go still as I gazed into now empty blue eyes. Eyes that I had wanted to show me many things as I took pleasure in breaking the person they belonged too.

Biting back a curse, as I realized that I had forgotten something so basic. That with any curse, there is a downside. The desires I had were being denied me. And I was now bound to an emotionless beauty who just stared up at me, waiting. Lifting my gaze from her, I saw that the mirror was now a solid black before shattering. Making it unusable ever again.

**0000000000000**

Screaming as the flames in the small black glass licked at me again. I disliked it. Time didn't exist here and I found myself with too much time to think and feel. Then again there was no one but myself to blame for my current predicament. I mean casting all the blame on Cordelia when I had blindly walked into an obvious trap.

But then again, the woman was spoiled, not only by her parents but by the man who was courting her. The same self-assured, egotistical bastard Karlheinz, who had taken two other wives to help goad the poor girl into producing him an heir. Which she did with a flourish. Doing what was almost unheard of for Vampires. Giving that Jerk three sons in the form of triplets.

Sighing softly, I curled up in the middle of my small room. Recalling the day with great clarity. I had come to visit the mansion to socialize with his wives. To reassure them that I had no interest in their mate. While Beatrix and Christa believed me. Something told me that Cordelia didn't. So in a show of good faith when asked to accompany her to her room, I did like a fool.

The moment she put the choker around my neck and had me look into the mirror. That ever so familiar feeling of wrongness settled over me as she spoke the damned words, just as the room bled red with the light of the blood moon. Those same words that even now echoed in her voice in the flame filled the room I was confined in. Closing my eyes as if on cue to me thinking of them, they echoed around me.

"Fade from light, turn to dark. Slip thru the cracks of time. Find no place to belong, be obedient. A thrall of perfection with no will to be your own shall you have. Be chained to one who will not return desires. Be bound to one who will hurt you. Be tethered, unable to speak, to act freely. Be fastened with no powers of your own to call your own in times of need. Time will not give release to peace of heart, mind, soul, and body for eternity under a blood contract. Until blood is shed or death granted."

After they finished a slight tug had me standing up and looking around the room. The flames were starting to jump wildly. Quickly letting my mind sort through what could cause it, the damned things were rushing past me, burning my clothes, hair, and skin as a deep baritone voice spoke in German. Just as I looked at this world's version of the mirror, to see a bespectacled red-eyed boy.

The look of dark glee on his face, that I was sure he wasn't aware of, just as the flames seemed to flow into the room around him. Instinctually I reached out towards him. Just to have said boy grab my hand and yank painfully on them. Drawing me from the little room I had been confined to for however long.

The shift from one planar world to another throwing my senses off, I looked up at him, hands coming up to cup his face. My body acting on its own until I was kissing him. The force used was not violent, just enough to break the skin of my lip against his fangs. Which seemed to draw him from his daze. I could feel his chest rumble where I was pressed to it as he slowly returned the kiss.

Then I was biting him, drinking his blood. It was a head feeling and extremely intimate. (Hard not knowing that fact having spent a lot of time with demons) There was no mistaking what he was. A vampire. But it was when my mind finally supplied a name as he drew back, that I felt the binding of my soul to his, that I recalled his name. Telling him that he was my hero and using his name.

Surprised that this was the same little boy that was always trying to please Beatrix. I just stared up at him smiling. Only to see that he was less than pleased about something. Knowing that it had something to do with the curse of being put into the mirror. Leaving me to wonder what he had desired so much to release me, that was now to be denied him.

**0000000000000**

_**Where**_

I sat there in the silence of my room reading. Occasionally hearing the soft clink as a piece of one of my many tea sets being picked up and polished. I let my gaze flick to my companion. Watching as she buffed the Royal Doulton. Lips pursed as she remained focus in her task that I had set her.

Recalling that was the set I had used when giving her my modified English Black Tea. Wanting to see her reaction like I had only a little over a month prior observed from Yui. Watching her wrinkle her nose as she smelled it. With a slightly skeptical look on her face as she sipped it like a proper lady should. Only to set the cup back on the saucer before placing both on the living room table. Her eyes trained on me as a small smile curved her lips in amusement.

To say I was a bit perturbed would be understating the whole situation. When I finally asked her what she thought, I felt like someone had punched me. In a polite, refined tone, she proceeded to tell me which poison I had applied to the tea, the effects one would normally feel for it. Then said that it was rude and ungentlemanly like to poison someone. All while maintaining that poise of a proper lady. I knew my eyes were wide behind my glasses at what she said. But the moment she told me that low doses of poisons like Solanaceae [Nightshade] would not work on her. She had a small immunity to them.

Giving rise to many new questions. That were answered over the course of her time in the house. She was very adaptable, easily fitting herself into our daily routine. Leaving the impression on myself and my brothers. Who she easily out maneuvered like they were pieces on a chessboard. Showing intelligence and wit. A pleasant change from Yui, who was trying to learn from Kagome.

It was made clear to Kagome I expected perfection from her while she was in my company. To act like a lady, present herself as such when I was around. But that didn't make me a fool to know that when I was not, that she was something else altogether. But the one thing that never seemed to change was the amount of kindness and patience she exuded. Almost portraying her as some kind of saint.

A fact that was balanced out when her temper did flare up. though her empty eyes still seemed to emit sparks of something or another as her small body shook with the rage she tried to contain. Laito seemed to be the one to bring this about most often. And as a result, to my own amusement, got smacked hard. But of course afterward, that nurturing instinct would come out and she would apologize to him, while claiming it was his fault, and admonish him like a mother to a child. Leaving my poor younger brother at odds.

Dropping my gaze back to my book, reading what was there, as my mind bounced to the next fun fact about Kagome. My little walking contradiction. Was that she had quirks. Strange, unexplainable quirks. Such as staring off into nothing, cooking, and baking, to being found outside the house with a rather long pole in hand swinging it until she tripped and fell on her butt only to laugh. And to my utter horror was the hobby of archery. Albeit she was accurate. Very much so, even if it was accidental, she was to...accurate.

Even through all this, no emotions ever reached her eyes. Especially the day the battle for Yui broke out in the mansion. Both the Mukami's and a pair of Pureblood Vampire brothers, Carla and Shin Tsukinami. The foyer and living room were in shambles as we fought to keep our Sacrificial Bride from being taken by them.

Shaking my head as I easily recall the image she made. Her aura lashing out on all of us as I caught her moving on the floor. Seconds later Ruki was holding an arrow inches from his face eyes wide and face getting very pale. It was as if we all turned as one to look up at her.

I was riveted by the sight she made as she stood there, anger clear on her face as she held her bow, drawn back. When a flicker of movement in my peripheral made me tilt my head just enough to see Yuma rushing forward. Only to have him jump back as an arrow pierced the carpet where he had been. Drawing a dark smile from me as another pinned him to the wall where he had jumped back too. A clear warning to the rest of us that she hit whatever she aimed at.

From there, things went sideways. Always having to be in control, making sure things are orderly and perfect. Her tirade that she went on about us being barbaric, inconsiderate fools. Messing up the house and disturbing those who lived here for no better reason than to take Yui by force. How we were acting as nothing more than spiteful children over a toy. A toy that had emotions and thoughts that should be acknowledged at least a little. Before going off how the members of this household were nothing more than a pack of common mongrels. Oh, it had been glorious and incensed me to no end.

She then said that if we didn't know how the process of the sacrificial bride worked then we needed to be educated. Which had brought back the fact that I had released her from Cordelia's mirror? Add on the fact that I noticed the Tsukinami's just stare at her, fear on their faces as their heads dipped. Acting like they were ashamed and she had the right to berate them. It drew my attention clearly. Though I had bided my time for after the fact to get her alone.

Which brought me to our alone time. It was usually spent either in my room or the lab. The tea experiment had turned into a sort of game for us. As she gave as good as she got, something I took great pleasure in. By the end of her visit, I got a good taste of her blood. Which every time I drank it only seemed to be more potent. Making me crave it a little more. It was a delicacy that I refused to share.

But what made it better was she freely offered her wrist to me, (having learned quickly it was my preferred place to drink from) only to have her press her body against mine. Before she bit at whatever flesh I exposed to her mouth. Latching on until I took my fill, though never breaking, to drink my own blood. It always sent a spike of delight coursing through my veins at this show.

"Reiji-san?"

Blinking my eyes, only to see her blue looking at me. I became aware that I was looking at her again, before giving her an ambiguous 'hm'.

"Are you still mad?"

Lifting an eyebrow as I thought briefly on her question. Feeling curious as to why she would ask that.

"No, not particularly."

"Oh, okay. Because you have been staring rather intently at me for almost five minutes."

With a soft snort, I dismissed what she said. Feeling a bit diffident. Letting my gaze drop back to the book, finding my spot and continuing to read. Ignoring her, as her soft sigh reached my ears before she shifted in her seat. Soon I could hear the material of her pale yellow sun-dress move as she stood up. Followed by the closing of the wooden box my tea set was in as she took it back to the china hutch.

**0000000000000**

It had been a rather exciting few month since being freed from that pocket. I liked my new residence. And I had come to appreciate Reiji. He reminded me a lot of a particular Dog Demon Lord. Interacting with his brothers was fun as well. Though I knew what he expected of me. So when he was around I was of course as close to perfect as I could get.

When the events set into motion prior to my release happened, such as Yui's kidnapping at the hands of another group of vampires to the battle that happened a few weeks ago. I had been a bit scared. And when I get scared my temper flared dangerously. There in the foyer and living room (destroyed pretty badly by the time I arrived) was the Tsukinami's, Carla and Shin. I had not expected to see the pureblood brothers ever again. They knew who I was, what I was, and to whom I belonged to.

So on impulse I just vented. Which led to the battle stopping and poor Yui finally getting a say in her situation. Way too long overdue in my opinion. But the poor girl was just so innocent, naive and overly kind. The way I was once upon a time. A time I missed but would never ever want to relive.

In the weeks following, Reiji had cornered me in our quiet time we spent in his room. And answer his questions to the best of my ability that the curse would allow. Before settling back into the routine we were now displaying. His stare was a bit unnerving as his eyes remained unfocused on me. So when I got my answers from him as he went back to reading. I did what I was supposed to do, put the tea set back in the hutch.

Swallowing a bit nervously as I let my idea run through my head a few times. As I went thru the motions, only to close the hutch with a soft click I spoke up again, softly.

"Reiji-san."

It was quite for a few seconds before he answered me.

"What, Kagome."

Licking my lips to wet them as I spoke, my voice just above a whisper.

"I don't want to play chess, do experiments or read aloud tonight."

Silence ensued as I started to turn around to face him. All it took was a second and my back was to the hutch rattling it a bit as Reiji appeared before me, his hands on either side of my head. And all I could do was stare up at him with my eyes wide.

"Oh, then pray tell what do you want to? Have me drink your blood and leave for bed?"

I could feel my cheeks heat at his stare and what he said in that low dangerous tone. Knowing I had to choose my words carefully. But all I could think about was how his lips felt against my wrist as he drank. Causing something in me to stir, as if waking. He in the centuries I had been alive, is only the second male to cause this reaction in my body. The first was long dead after the battle that set my path in motion.

"Ka-go-me."

At the slightly sing-song teasing tone Reiji used I flinched back a bit. Realizing I had not answered him.

"I was thinking maybe I could...uh...do something for you before you drank my blood and sent me on my way, Reiji-san."

The slow, cat-like blink that Reiji gave me as he tried to figure out what the meaning behind my words was. Hell, even I was not sure. Making me feel a bit panicky as he returned his gaze full force on me. Those vermillion eyes flashing in a manner that made me want to press my legs together tightly.

"Oh. What did you have in mind."

It was a statement, not a question. But still, I answered him. Repercussions be damned.

"Well, you have been a bit tense since the fight... and often I see you lost in thought... maybe... I could... uh...give you...if you'd allow it... a...massage?"

Mentally I was beating my head against the wall, not the hutch. Even mentally, any damage to his precious collection of tea sets would be sensed.

When he didn't respond, move or even blink. I wondered if I had overstepped the unspoken boundaries. He was technically my master due to the binding upon my release. Next thing I know he was stepping back with a grace that drew my eyes down the length of his body, before darting my eyes back to his.

"A massage... That... is unexpected. Being a bit bold with me, are you? No, that is not something you'd do."

"If you do not want it then fine. We can just sit in silence or I can just leave for bed without giving you my blood."

I was off put by his words, that I didn't stop myself from speaking my mind. So it was no surprise to me after shock flicked in his eyes for but a second or two, before he was back in my face, hand pressing my neck painfully.

"Temper Kagome. A lady does not show it in mixed company. But a massage would be nice."

Before I could even blink or fully register his words, he was gone. Leaving me, I was sure, looking like an owl as I glanced around his room. When I finally spotted him, he was by his bed, gloves off and removing his shirt. Again I felt my face heat as my throat suddenly felt exceptionally dry, like Sahara desert dry. And from the smirk, Reiji was supporting he was aware of it.

He paused once he got his tie undone and looked at me expectantly. As if silently asking if I was serious. Teasing me in his cruel manner. Drawing me from the dazed state he just left in. Quirking an eyebrow as I steeled my nerves. Letting my own smirk answer him as I stalked over to him. He knew, that I knew he knew I was nervous.

"Well, Reiji-san, please finish removing your shirt and lay face down on your bed. Otherwise, it would be impossible since you are taller than me and I wouldn't be able to get into those muscles as easily."

Biting back the laugh that threatened to burst from my mouth at his eyes widening. While I went to his nightstand where he kept his lotion to moisturize his hands. Doing my best to keep from hyperventilating at the sight of his pale, perfect skin being revealed as he did as I commanded, cause I had not asked. Still shaken mentally at what I had just done. It was going to feel like forever before I'd get to leave his room for the night.

**0000000000000**

_**How**_

It had started out with me asking if Kagome had experience in wearing formal wear. The face she made before hesitantly giving me a yes was amusing. I then informed her I was invited to attend a ball at the behest of my father. What I failed to inform her was that I didn't have to bring a guest, just didn't want to leave her alone with my brothers or the Mukami's being around.

So after a bit of bickering, mostly on her part, in picking out a nice formal gown that would compliment her nicely, and a fair bit of wheedling and cajoling on Kanato's part. And I had to admit (grudgingly) that his strange hobby paid off. I knew I was not the only one to have taken note of Kagome as she walked down the staircase to the foyer. In fact, I had to restrain myself from growling at the rather vocal reactions I heard from not just my brothers, but the Mukami's. Of which, Ruki was going to be traveling with myself and Kagome.

When she appeared, Kanato leading her by her hand down the steps. I couldn't take my eyes away from what I was seeing as they swept up her body. The dress my younger brother had chosen was perfect. A full-length tulle and satin skirt, in purple (I was sure to spite me) that was cinched in at the waist by a black satin corset. That did wonders in showing off the hourglass figure she hid. With two small puff sleeves made of what seemed to be the same satin as the corset. Black lace ribbons attached the small puff sleeves to the corset.

Kanato had meticulously tamed her unruly curly black hair, by pulling half her hair back severely into what looked like a bun. Later I would see that the bun had been separated into five braids that were woven into an intricate flower shape. While leaving the rest of her blue-black locks to cascade down her back. Blending well into the black satin. The only jewelry she wore was that choker that Cordelia had given her, though the stone was no longer a pink opal, now black. Something I had figured had to do with the curse.

Upon arriving at the castle, tucked away behind its well-crafted barrier, things had gone smoothly. Already I knew that my father would search me out when he wanted to speak. Most likely about the progress that had been made with Yui's second awakening. Kagome had been announced as my human servant. She garnered a lot of curious stares, that left me feeling a mix of pride and possessive jealousy. Feelings that were not particularly familiar to me.

As the night wore on I was approached by many of the other Vampire Nobles. Each curious about Kagome and politely indicating but not asking if they could partake of my servant's blood. Self-satisfaction surging through me at denying them all. She was mine and mine alone in that respect. But I was conscious enough to be polite and allow others to dance with her. Such as Ruki and both the Tsukinami's, who still seemed to be fearful of her. Odd, as they were rather prominent nobles of the founders class and usually very confident.

Eventually, Kagome asked for a break from the dancing. So I had taken her to a small alcove and had her sit on a settee. Telling her to stay while I acquired us some drinks. Leaving Ruki to guard her against the other vampires.

Upon my return I found Ruki standing nearby so that he was at a listening distance of Kagome, but far enough to be polite. The worried look on his face when he saw me heading in his direction had me narrowing my eyes. I let my eyes travel past him to see my father sitting on the small divan next to Kagome. Talking to her. Curious I reached Ruki's side and leaned back against the wall, so his taller frame would hide mine.

Listening in on the conversation only to feel a mix of several more foreign emotions at what was being exchanged.

"I didn't take you as the kind of person who'd do the whole human contracting to a demon."

"I am not."

"Yet here you are, bound to a vampire."

"I am fully aware."

"You disappearance caused an uproar."

"I am sure."

"Due to it, there is a grudge now being held against me."

"You don't have to say more. If you want to make amends, then I will give you message to pass on, quickly mind you."

"Oh, and what would that message be to that person?"

"You have to repeat it exactly as I say it. The soon the better."

"Of course. The message please Kagome."

"Fluffy, get over yourself."

The slightly strangled intake of breath from my father only piqued my curiosity further as I glanced up at Ruki to see him looking lost. With a small shake of my head, I continued to listen in.

"I... will make sure... to pass that on...exactly."

"Good. I doubt you will be easily forgiven. But it will help to mend what was damaged."

"I believe you. But, ah, Kagome you are still breath takeningly beautiful."

The sound of skin connecting with skin had me peeking around Ruki and the corner to see what had happened. To see Kagome's wrist pushing my father's away as he rolled a lock her hair between his fingers.

"You should know better than to touch what is not your's Karlheinz, Lord of the South."

At her use of my father's real name and title, I felt something in me go very still. As something in my mind finally caught on. They talked to each other as if they were acquainted. My fathers over familiarity with Kagome and need to touch her spoke of his personal interest. Meaning this was not their first time meeting. Drawing me back to her being trapped in Cordelia's mirror. Allowing more of the puzzle the was Kagome to fill in.

Drawing myself from my thoughts as I heard Kagome state that her 'host' for the party should be returning any second with drinks. I took my cue, putting on a neutral mask as I stepped away from the wall, around Ruki. Sparing him a brief glance. And into the alcove.

At my appearance, Kagome looked almost relieved, as she stood up and came to my side. Standing close to me, but not pressing her body against mine. Showing clearly to my father whom she belonged to. While taking one of the drinks from my hand, before offering her wrist to me in submission.

The actions she was taking were not missed by my father as he narrowed his eyes at me speculatively. Causing something in me to take her wrist and bite into it. Drawing a hiss from her as I openly drank her blood. Staking my claim on her person. Only serving to incense my father as he stood.

Withdrawing my fangs and licking the bite mark closed. I let her wrist go as my father walked over to us. A cold smile curling his lips upwards as he spoke.

"Reiji."

"Father."

The feel of Kagome stiffening a bit by my side told me all I needed to know, as I continued to make eyes contact with my father.

"We will talk later about the matters of the bride. But your room has been prepared. You will stay."

With that my father swept past me, Kagome and Ruki to go back to the party. Frowning as I glanced down at Kagome. Seeing her staring intently at some spot on the floor. I could feel my ire growing at her demure display.

**0000000000000**

I had been worried from the moment Reiji asked me my feelings on formal wear. To arrive at our destination. A castle I was all too familiar with. The Tsukinami's had kept their mouths shut, smartly so. The last time they had seen me, they had been barely older than Reiji and his younger brothers. But knowing who and what I was. Albeit, I was sealed under the curse, unable to use my miko powers.

Discretion was something at least Carla excelled at. Meaning her kept Shin on a short leash. The party was pretty standard for the nobility. Though I was not surprised that all in attendance were vampires, the descendants of the bat demon clan. Proof that even demons could evolve given enough time. It just was the way of the emotionless, pompous self-titled King of demons. Age didn't always equate to power.

So as I danced with Reiji, Ruki Mukami and the Tsukinami's as well as a few of the Vampire Nobles. The only two thoughts going through my head on repeat was that the Nobles didn't recognize me and that said 'King' didn't come to talk to me.

At some point, I felt pain flare in my feet from being in the two-inch black heels. Not having done this much dancing in what I was estimating over a hundred and ten years. Requested of Reiji a moment's respite. Which he willingly gave me, telling me that he would fetch us some drinks. Leaving Ruki behind to protect me.

The young male was someone I had come to enjoy talking to. He was intelligent if not a bit insecure at times. Sweet tempered for the most part, or at least he was to me, though something told me that he was rather dominant and very sadistic. So when a familiar aura blanketed the alcove, drawing both our attention to him. Ruki immediately stood and bowed. Giving me a brief worried glance, before I waved him off.

Though I didn't show it, I was just as nervous as he was. But I just put on a polite mask of indifference as he sat next to me. Striking up a conversation he knew I didn't want to have. Commanding my attention to be on him solely. It was rude. Though as this was his house and he the entertainer of this party he was throwing, I did my best to behave.

After what I deemed a decent amount of time, I made an excuse. Silently hoping that Reiji was nearby. Hopefully not listening. My luck he walked around the corner glasses in hand. By the fact that of how quick he appeared, he had been listening in.

So in hopes of possibly placating him, I took a drink after standing next to him. Offering my wrist up to him to show Karlheinz, that I belonged to him. He took and made the bite painful, showing his displeasure. What had me looking at the floor was his exchange with the man before me. Cold dread washed through me as I continued to listen to what was being said. Or rather what was not being said between them.

Hours later found myself in Reiji's room with Ruki. Tension so thick in the air, I felt as if I could grab it and drape it over my body like armor. But that was just hopeful wishing as I stared down Reiji. Who's aura was lashing out at me violently? Though I just stood there like nothing was happening.

"You...are over... I find that hard to believe Kagome."

"I assure you it is not. And you know that I am not lying. You would be able to smell it."

Quirking my eyebrows at him as I just stared back. Refusing to budge a single inch. I had explained to him in a bit more depth of how I knew his father. That the last time I had seen him he was roughly seven years in appearance, or in Demon years seventy. Which obviously shook him, though it did not show outwardly.

"So who else do you know in the demon world? Any names that I should be made aware of? Other than my father, of course."

I gave him a cautious look. Trying to figure out how to word this. We both knew that when I tried to speak of my past and those involved... it didn't end up pretty. Swallowing I opened my mouth to tell him the truth. Just to gasp as pain shot through my body. My throat constricting as my hands came up trying to claw at it.

"Tell me _KAGOME!_"

Barely able to catch my breath, he demanded it of me. Making the curse force me to speak, just as it ripped jagged pain. Exploding bright colors before my eyes as little black spots danced before them. Suffocation hurt like a bitch. It was something that I didn't want to experience. And with Reiji in a temper, there was no making this stop.

"Reiji, your gonna kill her. Stop. Apparently, she is unable to answer you question."

"Be quiet Mukami. I didn't ask for your input. She is mine. She will do as I say. That is her place as my possession. Now Kagome give me names."

Once more my mouth opened as my body jerked in a violent spasm. As if I was being electrocuted. Next thing the floor was coming up to meet me. Closing my eyes, expecting to feel the dull ache of hitting it.

"Dammit, you're being a selfish prick."

Opening my eyes, I saw Ruki holding me. And I knew that my body would not respond to my mental commands. The pain was overriding my nervous system. He needed to let me go or be hurt by Reiji. Whimpering, I forced the words from my mouth. Tasting the metallic tang of blood on the back of my tongue as I did so.

"Ple..ase... Lea..ve us, Ruki..."

"You heard her. Get out, before I decide you shouldn't draw another breath."

The look he cast at me was filled with worry and indecision before he nodded and laid me carefully on the floor. Showing me he still had a few shreds of humanity left to him. Flashing him a small smile before I turned my gaze back to Reiji who was glowering darkly at what he was seeing. Just to have him demand again to tell him the names, names that were tied to my past. Sending me over the edge into oblivion.

When I next opened my eyes, I saw the room bathed in the soft golden glow of the sun. Telling me I had been out for several hours. My body still aching as I slowly sat up. Glancing around the room until my eyes landed on Reiji. Who was sleeping at an angle in a chair? His hair mused and from the way, his one hand was thrust into the black mass, from running his hand through it repeatedly. He had removed his suit jacket, loosened his tie and had the top four buttons of his black dress sure undone. Showing his pale toned chest. While in his other hand was his glasses, held haphazardly.

A wave of guilt washing over me as I saw him sitting there. His face relaxed but looking hagard in his sleep. Taking care to stand up. I licked my lips, feeling how chapped they were. With tentative steps, I made my way to the small two-seater couch in the room and grabbed the blanket off it.

My body protesting the movement, though it was for the best, I padded on the soft carpet to Reiji's side. Taking with my free hand his glasses, folding them up and setting them on the little side table. Before taking the blanket and putting on him.

It was covering his lap when my wrist was caught in a vice-like grip of his gloved hand. Making my eyes dart to his face. Where I saw his eyes were barely open. Just mere slits of red that were glazed in sleep. Settling the blanket I attempted to remove his hand from my wrist just to have him tug on it. Pulling me towards him. Quickly I braced myself on the back of the chair as my face halted inches from his face.

"Stay."

"No. Let me go, Reiji-san."

"Stay."

"No. Please, let me go Reiji-san."

"Please don't leave. Stay."

"No Reiji-san. Now, let me go."

His voice slurred with sleep, telling me he wasn't even conscious having this conversation. The frown marring his brow as I rejected him, hurt me. But right now I needed away from him. Needed space to think. So moving my arm that was bracing me, I gently pried his fingers from my wrist. Only to get a soft, defeated sigh.

Stepping back away from him as his eyes closed. While he snuggled further into the chair. I couldn't help but think just how sexy he looked like this. Unkempt, like a wild creature. Breathtakingly beautiful as the faint sunlight peeking around the heavy curtains made his white skin glow. Shaking my head I turned and left the room.

**0000000000000**

_**Why**_

It had been two days since the ball and everyone in the house was quiet. Walking around as if on egg shells. It was to be expected since I had returned in a rather foul mood and with a rather withdrawn Kagome. The latter who had not yet been able to give me the answers I had wanted of her. Even when she tried to write what I had asked, her body writhed in pain.

Some part of me found it pleasurable. Even as her blue eyes, so void of emotions stared up at me. Pain flickering across her face as tears streamed down her face. I knew that something had changed between us when I had awoken in my room. A blanket covering my legs to keep me warm, glasses folded up on the table next to me, and Kagome having left the room.

Only reinforcing to me that I had not dreamed the conversation with her. Asking her to stay and being rejected three times by her. It hurt, but when something is said three times, it is binding. A Simple spell. For some reason, I was uncomfortable with whatever had changed. And now (not that I cared) none of the Mukami's would talk to me. My brothers would whisper about how different Kagome was, but go silent when I appeared.

The feel of the silent blame laid on my shoulders was like a very uncomfortable mantle. While in part it was my own fault, I would never admit it. My pride would never allow me to admit I had made a mistake in a state of strong emotions.

The one thing that had not changed was that Kagome still came to my room each evening after I returned from school. Though she didn't talk to me, she did as asked, before we either played chess or experimented with poisons and medications I was producing. She never looked at me unless I commanded it of her. Which was how we were right now. Me reading a book while she just sat there, hands folded in her lap staring at them.

"Why?"

Lifting my head up to look at her. Wondering if I had misheard. Only to see her staring in my direction, but just past me. Not really looking at me. Her face school into that perfect polite society mask, giving nothing away.

"Why, what Kagome."

Silence filled the room again as she lowered her eyes. Feeling a bit annoyed at her lack of response, I went back to reading. Wanting to get the chapter done.

"You live by two philosophies right? 'If it is not perfect, it doesn't need to exist.' And schadenfreude 'happiness in the misfortune of others'."

Not bothering to look up at her as she spoke. I finished the page and turned it. Beginning on the next as I gave her a soft 'hm' in acknowledgment of what she was asking. Earning me a soft sigh in return. Just to hear cloth rustling as she stood up.

"Sit. Stay."

When I spoke, I used a hand to point back to the chair. I had not dismissed her. So when I heard her sit back down. I did lift my head to give her a pointed look. Only to hear a soft 'woof' directed at me. Less than amused by this I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just... bark at me?"

The slight nod of her head was my answer. Taking a deep breath through my nose, letting it hiss out between my lips.

"Why?"

"You pointed and told me to sit and stay. That is what you do to a dog is it not?"

Feeling my ire rise at her comment. I just shook my head at her, before muttering to myself about impertinent girls. Before returning to my book. Only to be distracted from it again.

"Why, Reiji?"

This time I chose to ignore her question. Finding it meaningless. Wondering if she was trying to provoke me into another fit of rage. I just pressed my lips into a thin line and kept on reading. Until I heard her get up again. This time I didn't bother to tell her to do a single thing. As I listened to her move around my room, closing the curtain on my window. Before coming to stand just at the edge of my vision. And still, I chose to ignore her.

**0000000000000**

Two days of just building a wall between us. His words to Ruki playing over in my head. He was a demon and I had let my guard down. I was his possession. An object to be owned. A servant to be obedient. Even if what he said was in the heat of anger, it hurt. And I didn't want to open back up.

Because of what happened now others were suffering. The rest of the Sakamaki's were keeping their distance. Showing actual manners when around me. But they didn't talk to me outright anymore. More so when it would set of Reiji.

So finally after two days of silence with Reiji, I figured I would have to be the bigger person. Take that first step to try and work through it. It was a simple question. One word. Having so many reasons. His tone curt and agitated when he responded. Making me pause.

Finally, I flung his two life philosophies back at him. Only to receive a 'hm' in response. Just to be treated like an animal. Which I didn't really appreciate. So I acted like a child, earning more of his displeasure. So when he didn't answer my question the second time I just got up. When he didn't stop me I went and shut his curtains. Steeling myself for what I was about to do.

Making my way back towards him. Stopping just in the area I knew he could still see me.

"Why Reiji do I still exist if I am not perfect?"

I forced my body to stop shaking as I reached up behind me and pulled the zipper on my dress down. Watching as his body froze before he turned to look at me fully. Eyes going wide as he sucked in a quick breath. Eyes flashing dangerously.

"Stop that, it is indecent. And what nonsense are you spouting about?"

I couldn't help the smile that curled my lips upwards. As I let put an arm under my breast as I finished unzipping my dress to hold it up. Letting my eyes meet his as I gave a dry laugh.

"Nonsense? No, it is not. _WE_ both know I am not perfect. And you value perfection. You _EXPECT_ it from everyone and yourself. So why do I still exist?"

The small pause he gave before speaking.

"The curse is the imperfection. It took the emotions from your eyes."

At his response, I gave a cold laugh that would do several demons I know very proud. It was mirthless and angry.

"That is a bunch of bullshit, Reiji-san and you know it. That is just a band-aid. I am far from perfect. And since you are in denial, let me give you physical proof, Master Sakamaki."

Letting my feelings carry me, I spun around. Making sure my hair flipped over my shoulder. The dress sliding down my right arm. Which I slipped out the sleeve to give him a damned good view of my right side.

The sharp intake of breath was all I needed to hear.

"There, physical proof you cannot deny of my imperfection. So tell me Master Sakamaki, why do I still exist. I am useless to you. Why do you refuse to end me?"

Again I turned so I was facing him again. Pushing and goading him. There had to be an answer he could give. What I saw in his eyes was what I guess he hid very well all the time.

After a few minutes, he didn't respond to me. I couldn't help it. My shoulders slumped in defeat as I pulled my dress back on. The burning of tears as they filled my eyes. I bit my lip as he just stared transfixed to me. Unwilling to answer my questions. So I walked to his door. Pausing to see if he would say something, anything. When nothing was forthcoming, I opened the door, stepped out and closed it softly behind me. Then I ran, tears falling down my face to my room. Pain swelling in my chest.

**0000000000000**

_**What**_

As I stood there with the rest of my brothers, the Mukami's and the pureblood founders. Staring at the now closed door. Again two more days had gone by since I had last interacted with Kagome. And how it had ended had left a bitter taste in my mouth. She had been very improper and forceful. While the latter was not exactly a surprise as it happened often with my brothers, she never acted that way with me. More-so when she was blatantly shoving her imperfection (One I was not aware of) in my face.

Her question, once she made it clear what she meant, had shocked me. She had essentially asked me why I had not killed her and disposed of her body. Frankly, I was unprepared and in shock. Therefore was unable to answer what she was asking. Only to have her run from my room. The smell of unshed tears tainting the air in her wake.

Everyone had been more cautious after that. The looks I had been getting were grating on my nerves. With a small sigh, I coughed to get everyone else's attention as we all heard the soft muttering of Kagome to Yui. Who had started the second part of her awakening?

"We should adjourn ourselves to the living room. It would probably be wiser and to not have her sharp tongue lashing into us further."

With that said, I turned and made my way down the hall to the staircase. For once not feeling up to teleporting. My mind was fraught with so many thoughts. Mostly about Kagome. I could honestly, another shock to me, care less who Yui chose when she awakened, as long as it was not me. The only blood I wanted was Kagome's. She belonged to me and by my side.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone else was either standing around or sitting on the furniture. As I took myself to the fireplace and rested my arm against the mantle, leaning to it. No bride had ever finished the first awakening to make it this far. So we were all strained. But somehow the mystery that was a part of Kagome knew.

"Emotionally stunted Neanderthals...haha. Your little birdie has a way with words, Reiji."

Tilting my head to look at Laito, noting that everyone else was looking at him as well. I just stared blankly at him. Again feeling torn in two. The need to take Kagome to task and punish her for being impertinent and talking like that to not just myself, but everyone else. But also feeling elated, even aroused by her taking command like a proper lady of a household and directing all of us to do the proper thing. Getting out of Yui's room while she was going through the change.

"I won't disagree with your younger brother. Then again, she is a sight to see when she is like that. Though her eyes are blank, empty blue orbs. The flush on her face, the veritable wave of physical emotion that she infused into her aura to thrash us with. Beautiful is the only way to describe her, Reiji."

Irritation washing through me as I turned to look at Carla Tsukinami. Letting it show on my face to which I received a cynical looking smile. As his yellow eyes showed a longing for but a few seconds before glossing over.

"Oh. So you ever going to be honest with us... me... and elucidate more on your history with her."

I felt my lips curling into a cold smile, that would be just as calculating. The flat glare he continued to give me before movement behind me drew my attention. Seeing Shin look very uncomfortable.

As the younger of the two Tsukinami's brothers opened his mouth to speak. A very familiar aura seemed to settle around us as the front door opened. Causing, I was sure all of us in the living room to look. There stood my father, tall and proud as he walked in. His presence commanding our attention.

But it was the three that filtered in behind him that made (At least me) everyone go still. Even my unrefined brothers and the halfbreed Mukami's had enough sense to straighten up or stand. For there were the three other lords of the North, East, and West. Their auras mixing and becoming a heavy, almost suffocating mantle.

"Gentlemen. Has it happened yet?"

Silence ensued for but a second or two before (out of everyone) Shu spoke up. Since I had no doubt that everyone else was thinking the same thing as me. Why were the other lords here?

"Not yet, father. She is being attended to right now."

Stillness settled over the room as no one spoke up after that. The minutes ticking by, being accounted for by the grandfather clock. Until the sound of a door opening and shut broke the monotony as soft footfalls were heard on the hardwood floors. Telling all there, who knew who was attending Yui, that they'd be updated soon.

The sound of her stopping as she gave a muted gasp, before coming to stand in the middle of the room and properly addressing my father and the other Lords. Two of which came forward touching her and being overly familiar with her.

Filling me in on who else in the demon world she knew. Once she was free she made her way to the Lord of the West, calling him 'her Lord', before said male lifted her face up and nuzzled her affectionately. Telling her that she was causing problems. Only to joking brush him off.

Times slowed down around me. This was not normal as I watched him reach for her neck as she flinched back. The flicker of exasperation in his citrine eyes before they were blank once more. Not happy at her denying him the right to break the 'simple' curse, making me happy to some degree.

The moment was broken when Ayato spoke up asking how they all knew Kagome. The answer was less than pleasant as a collective of hisses and whistles came at the reply. Well minus the Tsukinami's who apparently knew this information. For myself, I was in shock and feeling a large amount of vexation at learning that Kagome was the acting Lady of the West.

**0000000000000**

I was beside myself as I slammed the door on all thirteen of the vampires. Wondering just how stupid they could be. A lot apparently from their actions and reactions. But the problem lay with Yui. Poor girl finally hit that point and was making the last and final change from human to vampire. A rare occurrence.

And due to it happening while she was sleeping, she had not come down to dinner. Which had caused a small stir? So as it was agreed to check on her. The surprise arrival of not just the Mukami's, but also the Tsukinami's. From there, things had taken off on a tangent. Before she could say anything a pulse of power echoed throughout the house. And then she was alone in the foyer.

Letting a small smile play across her lips as she sat on the edge of Yui's bed. Hand smoothing down her blond hair. Making the girl awaken enough to look at her with glazed eyes. As she attempted to smile up at me.

"Kagome?"

"Shush, Yui. The change is happening. It could take as long as a few hours, to a few days. And I won't lie to you... it is painful. Last one to do it was around four hundred centuries ago."

"Oh...Will I be able too?"

With a small nod of my head to affirm that I believed that she would, Yui seemed to relax more. Body sinking into the soft mattress as she watched me.

"Yui, I need to know who the last person to drink your blood was."

The faint flush of her cheeks, which were jaundice looking from being in pain. She mouthed what she didn't want to say aloud. Leaving me a bit shocked, before I chuckled. It would cause a stir, but it made sense. And in my opinion, I thought they'd balance each other out.

"Then that is who will be your mate or husband, Yui. For better or worse."

The soft laugh she gave as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep was all I needed to know. With that, I stood up and made my way out of the room. Ready to inform all thirteen of the 'barbaric' gentlemen downstairs. Each was invested in her, but only one could be her significant other.

So wrapped up in my thoughts as I started to descend the stairs to the living room. Formulating the words in my mind as I heard Shu speaking. Seemingly odd, I lifted my gaze from my feet and focused on what was around me as several powerful and familiar aura hit my senses making me stop as I gave a quiet gasp.

Before my eyes were now the twelve who were here originally, with an additional four. But my gaze was only focused on one of them. And at once so many thoughts and emotions washed through me.

Realizing I was being rude, I finished making my way to the bottom of the stairs. Making my way to stand in the middle of the living room before curtsied respectfully.

"My Lords. Welcome to the Sakamaki Mansion."

As I righted myself, my person was accosted by the Lord of the East and spun around. Leaf green eyes framed by bright orange hair looking up at me. The smile no that boyish face delighted as I was set on the ground again, a quick and polite peck placed on my forehead.

"Oka-san. It is good to see you."

Opening my mouth to reply, I was cut off as the Lord of the North shoved his way into my field of vision. His rough hand coming out the rub my hair much to my chagrin. Blue eyes laughing as his long black ponytail swayed back and forth. Speaking of mischief.

"Kagome, I am so glad you're alive. Ayame and the pups have missed you."

Unable to help myself I laughed. It was both happy and sad sounding to my ears. When it finally died down a low cough broke the quiet. Tilting my head to the side to peek between my two friends, looking at the Lord of the West. Who had his normal stoic mask on his face as he looked at me with golden eyes.

Not even asking, the two in front of me parted making way for me. Slowly I walked towards the Lord of the West and again curtsied. Only to have one of his long, pale fingered hands grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to him, before bending down and nuzzling my cheek affectionately.

"Miko. You always seem to cause problems."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. And I see, Lord Karlheinz delivered my message to you."

"Indeed, Miko. You chose a distinctive way to tell me you resurfaced."

Giving a cheeky grin as I felt two hands clamp down on my shoulders. Drawing another laugh from me as I surged forward and hugged the cold, distant Lord of the West. Only to hear a collective gasp from those behind me, as I started to count down in my head for a reaction.

"_THE HELL!_ How do you even know these people?"

A low growl was let out from my lord before I could even respond.

"I see Karl, that your brood lacks manners in being polite. Kagome, how is the girl?"

Pausing before disentangling myself from Sesshomaru. I looked up at him and frowned.

"She will make the change. It could be either a few minutes, an hour to a day or two, my lord."

"I see. Now about what happened and this weak curse, would you like me to remove it?"

With his words, I watched as his raised a clawed finger to the choker. Only to flinch back from it, giving a small shake of my head. It was what bound me to Reiji-san. The look in my eyes must have told him all he needed to know. Because what he said in the next instant left me at a loss.

"We will all be staying until the young lady finishes her change and bonds to her life mate. As it is not every day that a human makes the change or a demon is bonded for life."

Before I could tell him that this was unnecessary, a strong pulse accompanied by a blood-curdling scream enveloped the house. Making me cringe as I stepped further away from Sesshomaru and the other lords. Spinning on the ball of my foot, I marched towards the young male that had fed from Yui last.

His eyes wide as he stared at me. Face showing fear as his eyes darted behind me to the Lords, before back to my own. Grabbing his wrist in my hand. Clamping down tightly, before growling that he should come. Then half dragging him up the stairs and to the room. My aura flaring in a threatening manner to the others to not follow.

Once we reached the door, I jerked it open and thrust him in. A smile on my face as he came back to himself. Just as he was yanked violently into the room. I shut the door heard the low growls. My face flushing as I wished him silently, good luck and made my way back down to the living room. I was not sure how long they'd be in that room, cementing their bond. It could be days or until he knocked up poor Yui.

Either way, Kanato was going to be smug when this was all over.

**0000000000000**

**Who**

Standing there staring up at the large castle, eyes narrowed as I mentally prepared myself. It had been almost two weeks since Kagome had left with _'her'_ Lord of the West. Two weeks with her words replaying over and over in my head. Words that I craved to hear. Words to me that was the hugest compliment that could be given to me. So why did they make me feel as if I was insulted and something disgusting?

It was the day after Kanato and Yui had emerged from her room. The changes to her were noticeable. Hair longer, pink eyes a bit redder, but still very light. Skin pale, fingernails a bit longer and tiny little fangs in her mouth. She still acted like the mousy girl she was, showing that somehow she retained some of her humanity.

The smile she wore was soft but held a harder edge. Kanato was damn near unbearable. But that didn't bother me much, I had already known I was not her mate. So, when it had been announced after breakfast, that the Lords would be returning to their respective lands. Laito had asked Kagome if she would return with her _'Lord'_.

She had glanced at me, but I had chosen to ignore her. Which I assumed had made her leave. Curling my lip as the gate to the castle was opened by an imp who glared impudently up at me, before motioning I should follow him.

Doing so, I let those parting words she told me to reply. She told me that 'I was my father's child in ever sense.' Somehow making that into an insult. The blank face as she said it, before turning and walking right out the mansion's front door. Not once pausing to look back at me, even as the Lord of the West called her his Imouto. And I didn't bother to call for her as I was told by the Lord of the East that I was an idiot. Realizing in my shock that I had been wrong about their relationship. She was not his intended mate, no he saw her as a sister and he was her brother.

Now I was being led to the where said Lord of the West met with people visiting him. His castle was sparse but tastefully elegant. Masculine in almost every way. But there were touches here and there that showed a female's touch. Of which I was sure was Kagome's.

The soft knocking on the door drew me from my thoughts. Only to hear the gruff command to enter.

Upon entering the room, I let my eyes do a quick glance. Placing it as a study. The walls were lined with shelves. There was a large throw rug in the middle of the room with four plush looking dark leather chairs. Two of which were filled with the Lords of the East and North. Behind the grandiose white ash wood, the desk was the Lord of the West. Who's Aurelian gaze was pinning me to the floor I stood on.

"Oh, lookie what the cat drug in. A brainless child."

Taking a deep breath to not give a scathing remark back to the Lord of the North as I was waved into the room. Once I was inside the door shut. I was sure that the imp would have slammed it if he was allowed. There was no mistaking the disgruntled aura he gave off when he saw me.

"What is your business here, young Sakamaki?"

Letting my cerise colored eyes meet his gaze. I refused to flinch or back down as I straightened myself to my full height.

"I have come to reclaim what is mine. Where is she."

My voice didn't waver as I laid out what I wanted and demanded he tell me. Knowing already that showing even the slightest bit of fear or hesitation and I'd be dead in a second. My instincts running on high as I earned intrigued glances from all three of the room occupants. Though I never took my gaze from the white haired male behind the desk.

The small smirk that curled one side of his mouth told me he was amused. But he picked up the papers before him and shuffled them. Dragging out the confrontation more than I thought it needed.

"She is not here."

"Then tell me where she is, I will go procure her from that location."

The burst of laughter from the Lords sitting between me and the Lord of the West were a bit disconcerting. While the Lord of the West fixed a cold glare at me.

"That would be very unwise. She is visiting her family at their shrine in Tokyo."

"I see. Thank you for your time Lord Sesshomaru."

With that said I spun in place and marched to the door, opening and stepping through and closing it behind me. Though I had been warned, I was given the information of where she was. There was plenty that was not said in that exchange and I took seriously for what it was. Approval.

The imp was there waiting for me. Easily I followed him, but he didn't lead me to the gates of the castle. Instead, we went up several staircases to a section of the castle that, while clean, was not used very often. The room he led me to held a circle in the middle. Before I was motioned to step into the center before the imp activated it.

Barely catching his parting words of how I was not worthy before the world shifted around me. My stomach bottoming out as I was now standing outside on an empty street. Turning I saw a long traditional staircase that led to most shrines. At the top was a red Tori gate that said 'Sunset Shrine'. Making me smirk at the play of words since Higurashi meant the same thing.

Slowly I mounted the stairs, taking them one at a time as I tried to figure how to say what I had to say. Still, nothing came to my mind as I passed through the Tori gates. There before me was the object of my quest. Sweeping the stone pathway to the small prayer shrine. Her body swaying in time to the movement of the broom, showing just how focused she was on her task.

"What do you want demon."

Turning my gaze away from Kagome, I saw a young man with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes staring at me. His posture telling me he was ready to in case I decided to make myself a threat. Though he was the same height as me, I could tell he had a small amount of spiritual ability.

"I have come to... talk...to Kagome."

The way his eyes narrowed as a small snort drew our attention to the other occupant in the courtyard. Blue eyes looking in our direction as the broom was held loosely in pale hands.

"Then talk."

"Sis?"

"It is okay Souta. I think you should go into the house and inform mother we have a guest."

When the young boy spoke up, calling Kagome his sister. I had to look at him again. For some reason, I figured that her sibling would look like her. Then again, I bore no resemblance to Shu. Turning my gaze back to Kagome, who looked annoyed but still patient, while waiting for me to respond.

**0000000000000**

Lost in the simplicity of the chore, I did my best to not think about anything. But for some reason, my mind always came back to him. Even now, after he rejected me, and I spoke the words I knew he craved to hear. My mind wanted to dwell on him. It hurt me each day to be away from him.

Not just because of the curse, no because of he, in his imperious manner, had my heart. Making me berate myself for always falling for the ones with an ego that borders on a flipping ID. So when I heard Souta speak loudly, his aura flaring weakly, I stopped what I was doing and paid attention to my surroundings.

As if summoned by my thoughts, there he stood. Looking down at my brother. There was amusement in his body language as if he found the thought of my brother's actions were something or another. So I decided to say something when he spoke up.

Two weeks of nothing since I left, and now of all times he wanted to speak with me. Oh, that was rich. His arrogance never ceased to amaze me. Not that I didn't find some part of it charming, due to the fact I could poke at it and rile him up. So with that, I told my brother to tell our mother to set another place at the table.

"Speak."

The shocked look on his face at my command gave me flutters in my stomach. I was sure that he was unaware that when he was commanded to do something, that he showed desire in those deep burgundy eyes of his.

When a minute or two had gone by and he said nothing. I closed my eyes. Willing myself to stay calm. Reiji was most definitely a difficult man. Full of pride and arrogance. Some of it founded, while some of it was just his ego due to his past. I knew it very well after living with them for half a year. In his care and tender mercies.

Opening my eyes I saw that he was just staring at me. His red eyes darkening to a garnet color as he watched me. Trying to read me. I knew I was an open book, didn't care to hide my emotions. With a deep breath, I finally broke the silence.

"What do you want, Reiji-sama?"

The slow blink he gave me as his posture stiffened. Allowing me to see his mind shift through all the possible answers. Meaning he was over thinking how simple it was.

"I have come to procure you."

Pressing my lips together, letting my face go neutral. I pulled my aura close to my body to keep him from being able to read my aura's fluctuations.

"Oh, really. Why do you need to 'procure' me, Reiji-sama?"

The slight hesitation showing in his body language before he went completely rigid at my words. Not liking me questioning him.

"Because, Kagome, you are mine."

My eyes narrowing as I mentally sighed to myself. We were back to this again. Me being his property. It hurt.

"Where, Reiji-sama did you get that notion?"

Though his body stayed stiff, his eyes flicked away from my own for but a second. Telling me more than he probably wanted me to know. But this had to happen. For good or bad, this had to happen. Nothing was easy. Ever.

"...Kagome..."

Lifting a hand, I made him stop. His eyes narrowing behind his glasses at me. Not liking me being rude.

"No. Answer me Reiji-sama. We are on my home turf. You will respect me here at least."

The way he pressed his thin lips into a barely visible line as I let what I was feeling show in my voice a little bit. After another few minutes of silent, he tilted his head just a little to show his ascent.

"Because I believe that is where you belong, Kagome. No more or less."

It took a lot to not show my surprise and shock. He had said so much but so little with those two sentence. And I would be damned if I gave him the upper edge, by my heart fluttering in my chest with what might be hope.

Taking a slow deep breath, I shifted my body, hands back on the broom. Leaning on it a bit, showing a more relaxed posture. Something he seemed to appreciate as I saw his shoulders drop just a little.

"When did you come to... that conclusion, Reiji-sama?"

His head tilted at my question, eyes glazing just slightly in the setting sun. Showing me he was actually thinking about it. Meaning he hadn't noticed. And it was killing me inside. As if he was stringing me along by an invisible tether. The one I had let get tied around me.

"When... I guess it was about a week ago. But if I had to think of an approximate date. The day you walked out of the mansion after Kanato and Yui emerged. Your parting words... they did not make me happy. I didn't understand..."

The fact his perfectionist persona was starting to crack. I didn't think he realized it was doing it as he stared at me. Again I just blinked slowly at him. My mind recalling the advice from not only Sesshomaru but also my two other good friends and extended family. The latter who had been very vocal.

This was the hard part. I could not back down or bend. It would make me weak and prey. A thing I never wanted to be again. The centuries I had worked so hard to better myself. Becoming stronger and more adept.

"Who are you, Reiji?"

The sharp intake of breath at me dropping the honorific after his name. Only to watch as confusion washed over his face.

"Reiji Sakamaki, of course."

At his words, I frowned at him. Shaking my head slightly, I let my face show my dissatisfaction clearly. Knowing that my eyes were still blank pools. His statement was all I needed to know. Turning I started to make my way back to the house. Showing my back to him in dismissal.

I heard the low growl of frustration from him as I made my way slowly towards where I would find succor from my family once again. Forcing my body to not start to shake from what it was feeling at his words.

I was almost to the front door when I was grabbed from behind. Pulled flush against a thin, but the well-muscled chest. Letting my body go limp, I waited. He was not one for open displays of affection. He was a man of words and actions. Mostly the former.

"Who am I?... I am frustrated. I am cross. I am bored. I am lonely. I...am...not perfect...Kagome. I am still learning. But most of all... I am...I am do not belong to myself. I am stubborn, prideful and exceptionally foolish. I am blind."

At his softly spoken words. Words that would not be audible if he hadn't brought his head down, resting his chin on my shoulder. But that was not enough. It was many revelations that I know delivered powerful blows to his ego. None of it was what had to be said.

"Who are you, Reiji Sakamaki."

This time I did not make it a request. I made my voice sound firm, demanding when I all I wanted to do was run away and hide. Unwilling to continue this. But it was necessary. Demons were peculiar. I could not show weakness or hesitation.

Again he was silent. Each time he exhaled, it tickled across my cheek. But still, I waited. My body hardening as I tensed my muscles and made to move away from him. Only to have his arms tighten to the point of pain around me. Acting as if he was Kanato with his Teddy.

"I, Reiji Sakamaki, am your mate. I have wronged you. I come seeking your forgiveness."

Dropping my head, so my chin was resting on my chest. My hair slipping slightly to hide my face from his view at his admission. Glad he couldn't see my smile. There was just one thing that was left to be asked.

"How does that make your feel, Reiji?"

"Scared. Terrified. But at the same time, proud, dignified, safe and at home."

His instant answer was more than enough as I brought my hands up and rested them on his arms were they crossed over my chest. The broom dropping to the ground with a clatter, as I let my fingers dance across the soft cotton of his shirt. My body relaxing and leaning into him. Tilting my head to the side in a show of submission, while asking for my own forgiveness for leaving him.

The moment he nuzzled my neck with his nose, I couldn't help the blush that bloomed over my skin as my body shuddered.

"It is never easy. Love is harsh. But if it is worked at, it will give you the greatest strength. The strength that your father never had, Reiji. And as your mate, I will always do my best by and for you."

A soft rumbling growl that vibrated through his chest let me know he accepted my words.

**0000000000000**

_**17 Years Later (3rd person/General P.O.V)**_

He stood there glaring at the empty house. Eyes narrowed at the fact that none of the servants had arrived and aired it out and warmed it. It was unacceptable. And being slightly drenched from the downpour outside didn't help matters. Teleportation or not, it left him irritated.

"Reiji."

His name rolling of the lips of his mate had him turning to look at her. In a few hours it would be their seventeenth mating anniversary. And his oldest child had insisted that they go ahead and arrive at their summer house before everyone else. So as to have time alone together, knowing that once all her uncles, aunt and cousins showed up that they'd get absolutely no rest.

When his eyes landed on her, he saw she was smiling at him, but her blue eyes were darkening. The rain had dampened her hair enough that it was sticking to her pale forehead.

"I am not happy Kagome. The familiars should of been here and had the house prepped."

Reaching up, he took his glasses from his nose and pinched the bridge. Closing his eyes as he sighed. It wasn't like the house was dirty. They had been there only a month ago. But still, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The limo they were in had broken down miles from the summer house. Causing him to drain himself by teleporting the both of them to it's offered sanctuary.

"Reiji...Please."

When Kagome spoke up again, he heard the faint tremor in her voice. Drawing him from his thoughts. Reiji looked at her. Really looked at her. Only to wonder how she had gotten wet from the waist down so badly.

When she let out a pained whimper, it hit him. His mouth going slack as a small wave of panic welled up in him. They were the only ones in the damn house. The house that had once been his mothers personal retreat. Bequeathed upon their mating by his father. Of course Kagome had taken a liking to it.

Now she was standing in the foyer looking at him as pain rippled across her face as she started to double over with a contraction. It was not a mans place to deliver. In fact it was a huge taboo. Leaving him feeling at a loss for what to do.

"DAMMIT REIJI PULL YOUR FUCKING HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! I NEED YOU!"

Flinching at the shrill scream, he moved forward and scooped her up. Doing his best to not wrinkle his nose at the smell of ameniotic fluid and how it felt seeping into his skin. While looking at his mate, who was starting to curl up in a small ball in his arms as her body was wracked in a contraction.

He hated seeing her like this. Had since the first pregnancy. Though he loved his daughters.. all six of them... But the pain that his little spitfire of a wife was not something he liked. Unless he inflicted it on her person, when she was a more than willing participant.

Walking swiftly to their bedroom. He quickly settled her on the bed. Shifting some pillows to raise her into a semi-sitting position. Eyes darting around the room. This shouldn't be happening. She was only 31 weeks along. Just shigh of being 8 months. And this had been a rather hard pregnancy on her already. Several times she had almost miscarried in the first and early second trimesters.

Swallowing reflexively, he felt the panic return. Unsure of what to do.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down. I know you have read books on pregnancy after Reijina was born... and re-read them all for the next five as well. So please... help me..."

His eyes were immediately back on her as her words sank in. He had. The fact she had caught him doing so had embarrassed him greatly. But knowing about it helped keep him calm. But reading adn doing were two different things.

"What...I... tell me...what to do..."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Earning him a gentle smile laced with her distress as she nodded. Standing there he watched her as she took a few deep breaths.

"Get towels, heat water, a pair of scissors and something to clamp with and then get my damned pants and panties off me."

Nodding his head, Reiji literally dashed out of the room. Just in time as she screamed again, it echoing through the silent house. Making him flinch at it, while glad he wasn't in the room with her.

After obtaining everything she had asked for... mostly from the servants quarters. He was back in the room, lighting a fire in the fireplace to heat the water in the kettle. Glancing over his shoulder to the bed, to see that Kagome was soaked through with sweat and was shivering slightly.

Mentally he cursed himself as he rushed to her side. Noting her eyes were closed as she focused on her breathing. Taking a deep breath he flicked his wrist and sliced the dress from her person, getting her underware in the process. Frowning at the fact that they were tinted with the dark red of her blood.

Turning his head to see her looking at him, she mumbled what he needed to do. Feeling a bit grossed out by it, he complied by shifting her and the pillows to the end of the bed. Lifting her legs up, so her knees were bent giving him a unristricted view of her. Taking his ability to rationalize from him as he saw more blood seep from her sex.

"Do not lock up on me Reiji... do you see the baby? It's head, feet, anything?"

With a quick shake of his head as he looked over her swollen belly. Into blue eyes that were almost black with agony as another contraction hit her. Making her distended abdomen flex and shift, like one would see a cat do when they stretch.

"Push?"

He had no clue. But at his word he got Kagome to quirk an eyebrow and smile at him as she complied. This went of for what felt like hours, though according to the miniature grandfather clock in the room it was not more then thirty minutes. Eventually he saw his child start to crown.

Just as the kettle whistled loudly, having reached it's boiling point. When Kagome growled he better get the water, towels and everything else, he felt fear crawl down his spine. The dark tone in her voice was only heard when she was angry and beyond any reasoning. Giving a silent nod he did as told, swiftly.

Once he was kneeling between her legs, he could clearly see the dark tufts of hair on the head of the baby. Who had slipped a few more inches from her womb. Sucking his bottom lip in as he steeled his nerves. He pours a little bit of the hot water on a towel, dampening it before lifting it up and wiping the area around the birth canal.

Body moving as if he was no longer a part of it. He told Kagome to breath deep and push hard after her next contraction. Hands coming up just in time as she finished pushing to grab the base of the head and help slide his child from her. The warm towel instantly being wrapped around his new born. Lifting the child up, he stuck a finger into it's mouth, swirling it around and scooping out most of the mucus. Before jostling the baby, in what he hoped was the correct manner, to dislodge the rest. Earning him a small cry before the child settled.

The smell over powering his senses as he looked down in awe at the child he now held in one hand. While he fumbled for the scissors, only to realize he needed to sterilize them and the clamp. With dexterity and percision from years of making tea and experimenting, he lifted the kettle and poured the heated water over the impliments now resting on another of the clean towels.

Satisfied that they'd be clean enough, Reiji moved the towel from over his child, placing the clamp about two inches from the belly. Again earning him a small cry, but this one of displeasure as he reached for the scissor and snipped the cord. Hearing a sickening squelching sound as the plecenta slipped from his mate onto the hardwood floor.

Not caring at all as he stared down at the baby. Awe showing on his normally stoic face. Lifting his face as he heard Kagome call his name, Reiji couldn't help but smile with pride. Standing up he left the mess and came to sit by her on the bed carefully. Gingerly handing her the baby.

"What do you want to name...him?"

At his words he saw Kagome eyes go wide as she looked down at the child she now held. The smell of tears mingling with her sweat and everything else as she realized she gave birth to a boy. A small smile playing on her lips, before she looked up at him. Mischief shining in her eyes. Letting him know she was up to something.

"Adam... as he is the first son..."

The meaning of her words were not lost on him at all. His fathers project had failed with Yui after she turned. And while Kagome couldn't be turned due to what she was and being immortal already, all his children were pure blooded vampires. Grinning back at her, he just nodded his head before moving away. He'd give her time to enjoy their newest addition and rest, while he cleaned up everything.

Looking at the small clock, he saw it was now about nine am in the morning. Well past the time both of them should of been. And through the curtains, he saw bright golden sunlight. The irony of it all was not lost on him

**000000**

The sound of voices filtering through the thick doors had Reiji stirring. Frowning at how loud everyone was being, he glanced down at Kagome who he had moved back up the bed after replacing the bedding and sheets. She was asleep with their son nestled to her chest, her head on his shoulder, while one hand was grasping the hand attached to the arm being pinned.

Silently he counted in his head. Knowing that when they had not appeared that they'd all come looking for them. In their chambers, since his brothers had not an ounce of sense between them.

Sure enough he hadn't even gotten to six before Laito, Ayato and Subaru appeared. Lifting a finger to his mouth as the rest of his clan, daughters included appeared. Moving his body just enough to reveal his sleeping mate and baby.

Feeling smug at the looks he got from his brothers as they saw the blue blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. As they realized what they what they were seeing and probably happened. Lifting his other arm, he waved at them to leave. Knowing that Reijina would take care of everything, though she was still very young, she was almost a perfect carbon copy of him, except her eyes were a nice blend of his red and Kagomes blue.

Once they were gone, having been herded by said child. Reiji settled himself back against the pillows. More than content to just stay there all night and day with Kagome and their new son. Or at least until his father and the others Lords showed up for the dinner later. Oh, he couldn't wait to rub his son in his fathers face. But until that time, he was tired and content.


End file.
